Change of Heart
by mangoblogs
Summary: This is a samcedes story. They're in high school where Mercedes is one of the popular girls and Sam is new to the school. Santana is Mercedes best friend and Brittany is Sam's older sister. This story will have mattcedes, pucktana, sancedes, brittana moments. *not the best summary* I update almost every day!
1. Chapter 1

******I don't own glee or it's characters. I just really needed to write this fic about SANCEDES friendship and BRAM as siblings. Anyway, Sam's a new kid in town with his older sis Brit, both will be seniors. This will be a samcedes story, brittana will make appearance...Santana isn't sure she's into girls till she meets Brit. So she's dating Puck in this story at the beginning. First chapter is just their intro of them meeting. Next chapter Santana meets Brit during lunch. Anyway hope you all like the story. Leave reviews if you want*****

* * *

Sam hummed as he polished the instruments inside Max Music store. He was happy because he'd only been in town a week and he already had a job. His father got a job offer in Ohio that was paying double what he was getting back home in Tennessee. At first, Sam was mad, Tennessee was all he and his sister Brittany knew. Brittany wasn't as upset, especially when she found out she wasn't graduating she was happy to start fresh in another school.

Sam on the other hand was doing great, he was the quarterback at the school, was dating the head cheerleader and had good grades. Moving was one of the worst things to happen to him, but he knew the family needed this. Even though at school things were great, at home they were not doing well and Sam kept that from everyone. So when they arrived in Lima, Ohio Sam decided to make the best of it, went of to town and got a job that day.

"Sam, you're doing great!" Max, the owner, said smiling. Max was a tall slender black man with long dreads that he usually had in a ponytail. He always came to work dressed in a dashiki. He was definitely the coolest boss Sam had ever had. "Do you think you're ready to close on your own?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah I can, today is a slow day too!" He replied with a smirk. The job was really easy and most of the time he only had a few customers but it was never packed.

"Okay, well I need you to close tonight. I know you got school tomorrow, so close at 8pm." Max stated as he grabbed his items preparing to leave. "You have my number if you need me."

"Alright, Max!" Sam said waving. He walked over to where the cash register was and sat. He pulled out his phone and began looking through his twitter feed. All his friends were wondering how he was and he was beginning to get sad thinking about it. Just as he was posting to his friends about how cool things were in Lima, making it sound better than it was, two girls walked in giggling. Sam immediately put his phone down. They were both rapping and laughing as they walked through the store.

"Santana you're messing up the lyrics!" One of the girls said laughing.

"It's called freestyling, don't hate!"

"That was not freestyling!" She said laughing. They both continued to walk through the store. Sam decided to see if they needed help. Mainly because he wanted to see them up close.

"Welcome to Max music store!" Sam said smiling. Both of the girls turned around slowly. The one named Santana frowned, while the other just looked at him.

"Ummm we know what store we entered! Who are you? Where's Max?" Santana asked looking at Sam up and down.

"My name's Sam! Max is gone for the day."

"Yeah OK we don't need your help!"

"Santana, stop being mean!" The other girl finally spoke. "Hi I'm Mercedes and this mean little devil is Santana." Mercedes said giggling. Sam was loving the sound of her giggle.

"Nice to meet you both, I'll be over there if you need me!" Sam said walking away backwards. He wasn't looking and ended up knocking over a couple items. His face turned beet red from embarrassment.

"Wow, he has no game, he should have used his big lips to break his fall!"Santana laughed. "Let's go, we can get the party stuff when Max is back." Santana said laughing at Sam. Sam watched as Santana grabbed Mercedes hand guiding her to the door.

"See ya around, Sam!" Mercedes said with an apologetic smirk as she followed her friend out. Sam smiled wondering when will he see her again. He was hoping really soon.

* * *

Mercedes was excited about this school year. Not only was it her senior year but it was the first year she was in school without her bigger brother Marcus. Mercedes was well known throughout the school mainly because of her brother who was the quarterback at the school, so all the girls were her friend because of him and all the guys knew her because of him. Most of the guys were too scared to mess with her because of him though, so the moment he graduated they swarmed her like flies on shit.

"We're seniors now! We're the top bitches in the school and everybody knows it!" Santana said as they walked down hallway to Mercedes locker. "I mean we just stated school last week and everyone is already begging us to throw a beginning of the year party!"

"Santana, if we don't do it the next person would have." Mercedes said laughing as she opened her locker. Santana looked at her as she leaned on the lockers.

"But we're not going to let them! This is our last year in this dumb school, we have to make it epic! And that starts with the party at my place this weekend."

"Well most of the senior class has rsvp'd already, so it's already confirmed."

"Well, I gotta go. Puck just texted me that he's waiting for me by my locker." Santana said rolling her eyes with a smirk. "He can't get enough of this!" She said smacking her butt as she walked away.

Mercedes laughed as she watched her best friend walk away. Santana had been her best friend since the first day of junior high school. At first Santana was mean and bullied Mercedes. One day Mercedes confronted Santana about it. They talked it out and before anyone knew what happened they were friends. Mercedes was always helping her get out of trouble and Santana was constantly making her get in trouble. Their friendship worked as they balanced each other out. She knew she had to attend this party to make sure she didn't get in trouble.

Mercedes pulled out one of her books for her next class then closed the locker, preparing to get to class. She turned throwing her backpack over one shoulder and accidentally hitting someone.

"Oh snap! I am so sorry!" Mercedes said. "Hey you... you're the guy from Max. Sam, right?" Mercedes remembered him from the store. She didn't ever remember being instantly attracted by someone she barely knew. It was funny because the moment she turned and set eyes on his green eyes and he gave them that side smirk she was in awe.

"Yeah, you're Mercedes right?" He said as he bent down to grab some of his books. "I'm new here and kind of lost, can't seem to locate my locker." Sam said. Mercedes giggled as she watched him fumble through his paperwork.

"Let me see!" She said looking over his information. "Oh you have my old locker, come on I'll show you. It's right down this hall actually." Mercedes said grabbing his hand.

* * *

Sam and Brittany walked out of principal Figgins office with their class schedules for the year. Sam was nervous about their first day but Brittany wasn't. She was ready and couldn't wait for her second chance as a senior.

"I can already tell I'm better than most of the kids in this school." Brit said as they walked down the hall.

"You haven't met anyone yet!"

"I don't have to meet them." She said smiling at him. "Anyway, this is my locker so I'll see you at lunch okay."

"Alright, I have to keep looking for mine." Sam said leaving his sister behind. He glanced at his watch and saw he only had five minutes to find his locker. He became frustrated immediately when he realized he past the same locker three times."Why is this school so freaking big!" He thought to himself just as he was hit with a backpack to the head sending his books to the ground.

"Oh snap!" He heard her exclaimed. He looked up to see one of the girls from the store last night. She was looking really nice in some tight bleached jeans and a purple blouse. He tried not to stare as she tried to remember who he was. He decided to tell her about being lost and not finding the locker. "It's right down this hall." She said and took his hand. She had the softest hands he'd ever felt.

"Wow, that's embarrassing!" Sam said as they reached the locker. He opened it as she stood hugging her books against her chest.

"It's okay, everyone gets lost the first day." She said laughing. "Where'd you move from?" She asked smiling every second someone would stop and say hi to her.

"I'm from Tennessee!" He responded just as someone interrupted them to ask her about a party. She gave them a flyer and then looked back at him. "So you're really popular here huh?"

"I don't know about all that!" She smiled shyly. "They're just being nice so that I'd invite them to Santana's party this weekend."

"Oh!"

"You know, you should come!" She said pulling out an invitation flyer for him. He looked at the flyer which had a picture of Mercedes and Santana on it and smiled back at her with a raised brow. "That was Santana's idea, not mine." She said laughing.

"I don't think she likes me much!"

"She is like that to everybody at first, don't worry about her. You will have fun." Mercedes said smiling at him.

"Will you save me a dance?" Sam asked stepping closer to her. Just as she was about to answer a tall guy came and paved his arms around her kissing her on the neck. Sam felt a twinge of jealousy as he backed up. She looked at him nervously.

"Hey Matt!" Mercedes said turning and giving him a hug.

"I've been looking for you." Matt said looking at Mercedes then at Sam. "Who's this guy?" He asked still holding on to Mercedes.

"He's just a friend that I just met. Matt this is Sam, Sam this is Matt!" Mercedes said introducing them to each other. Neither Sam nor Matt moved.

"Her boyfriend." Matt added. Sam should have known she wasn't single. "If you don't mind I'm taking my girlfriend to her class now." He said taking Mercedes hand as they walked away.

"Bye Sam!" She said waving. Sam watched her walk away and then looked down at the flyer. He opened the locker again and threw the invitational inside. Then the bell rang.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!"


	2. Chapter 2

*****this is the lunch chapter, sorry it's a short update I'm on my way to work. This chapter Santana meets Brit. More samcedes of course. Please let me know what you think. Puck makes a slight appearance here as well. I think this time around I will update every other day as opposed to every day like I did on my last fic. Thanks for reading. **

**I don't own glee or it's characters if you didn't know*****

* * *

"Can you believe how hyped up everyone is about this party?" Mercedes said finding a table and sitting as Santana did the same. Everyone kept asking about the party and it had gotten to a point where they had to decline a few. Something that Santana had no problem doing.

"Yes I actually can." Santana said flipping her hair off her shoulder. "When are you going to realize how freaking awesome we are? We're dope!" She smiled at Mercedes and picked at her food.

"I'm starting to actually believe that!" Mercedes said laughing then she stopped when she noticed Sam walking in with a tall blonde chick next to him. "Well that was quick!" She said outloud.

"What was quick?" Santana asked looking towards where Mercedes was looking. "Isn't that the Trouty mouth kid from the store yesterday?"

"Yea, and he's already got a girlfriend. He hasn't even been here long enough to find his locker on his own but he can get a girlfriend on day one!" Mercedes said oozing with jealousy. Santana eyed the blonde chick talking to Sam.

"You sound like you're jealous!" Santana said eyeing her suspiciously. "May I remind you that, you already have a boyfriend! Remember Matt, coolest guy in the school." She reminded Mercedes. "Well coolest next to Puck!" She smiled.

"Whatever!" Mercedes said laughing and throwing a carrot at Santana. "Oh don't look, he just looked our way." Mercedes said avoiding eye contact. Santana instead turned standing up and waved.

"Sam, come sit with us!" She shouted in the middle of the already loud cafeteria. Mercedes in shock looked from Santana to Sam. He walked over smiling from ear to ear and so was his blonde girlfriend.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"What? I just wanna meet his lovely friend!" Santana said sitting down. Mercedes pretended to eat as Sam approached their table and sat next to Mercedes. Mercedes looked over at him and then at his blonde friend who chose to sit next to Santana. Mercedes was a bit confused by the way Santana was looking at the girl. She'd only looked at Puck that way. "Hi I'm Santana and this is my bestie Mercedes!"

"Thanks for inviting us over. This is my sister Brittany." Sam said smiling at Mercedes and Santana. "I thought we were going to have to eat alone on our first day." Mercedes felt a bit of relief hearing that it was his sister. Not sure why she was worried when she had a great boyfriend. Then Sam smiled at her and she felt butterflies. She looked away quickly to avoid Santana seeing it.

"No problem we like helping new students out." Santana lied. "So, Brit, do you need any help finding classes?"

"I actually do, I spent the first two hours outside the janitors closet because I thought it was one of my classes. Then I realized I misread the classroom number." Brittany said looking confused.

"Well you're in luck! I will help you!" She said holding Brittany's hand. They shared a smile and Mercedes looked over at Sam wondering what was going on. Santana saw the look on Mercedes face and quickly let go of Brittany's hands.

"So, Brit, you should come to the party. I invited Sam, by the way!" Mercedes said looking at Santana.

"I'm not going!" Sam said replied frowning.

"Why not?" Mercedes asked.

"I just don't think I'll fit in!" He confessed. Mercedes looked around at Santana and Brit with a confused look on her face. "I don't know anyone."

"You know us! Both you and Brit should come definitely!" Santana said smiling. Mercedes was completely confused by how nice Santana was being but she didn't want to mess things up so she just nodded and smiled.

"Yea Sam, we should definitely go! We'll be there!" Brit smiled.

* * *

Sam smiled when he saw Mercedes in the cafeteria. He was even more excited when Santana invited them over to sit with them. He bumped into Brittany on his way there as she stood next to the janitors closet. He couldn't believe she stood there all morning.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" He asked her shaking his head as they stood in line to get their lunch.

"All I saw were freshman and they are too young to know where a seniors class is so I just waited. I knew someone would eventually open the door." She said matter of factly. They walked around looking for a seat when they heard Santana call out to him.

Sitting with Mercedes right next to him he couldn't help but enjoy her aroma. As they discuss the party he just sat and enjoyed her scent. He didn't initially want to go to the party because of what happened at the locker. Last thing he needed was to watch her and Matt dance all night while he was a wall flower.

"So, do you both have any plans later?"Mercedes asked.

"Well Brit is going to audition for the Cheerios and I'm trying out for football." Sam said looking at Mercedes and smiling.

"Oh no Brit, no one tries out for the cheerleading team here. You should try out for the dance team instead." Santana advised.

"I just want to dance so I'll try it out! Thanks!" Brit said smiling.

"So, this party, is there a dress code for the party?" Sam asked looking over at Mercedes. She would glance over at him once or twice but never long enough foot him to stare into her eyes like he wanted to.

"Yes! Dress fly or don't come by!" Santana said popping a grape in her mouth. "Have you ever thought about buying insurance for your lips?" She asked looking extremely serious.

"No!" Sam said tucking his lips in and looking over at Mercedes. Brittany laughed and slapped Santana's arm playfully.

"Stop it Santana! I think his lips are cute!" Mercedes admitted. That immediately made Sam smile. He was just about to respond when Matt and another guy with a Mohawk came to the table.

"Hey babe!" Matt said. "Scoot over, homey!" He said to Sam. Sam looked up at Matt prepared to ignore him but the look on Mercedes face told him to let it go.

"Sure!" He slid over.

"Sexy mama!" Puck shouted before placing a loud smack on Santana's cheek. "Hey Mercedes, who are these new people?" He said nodding at Sam and winking at Brit. Santana rolled her eyes at Puck.

"This is my friend Sam and Brit!" Mercedes said smiling and wiggling Matt played in her hair. "Stop it Matt!" Mercedes giggled.

"Ughhh you two make me want to barf sometimes!"Santana said standing voicing Sam's exact feelings at the moment. "I'll see you all around, I gotta help Brit find her classes." Santana said looking over at Brit. "Come on, Brit!"

"Alright!" Brit said grabbing her items. Sam decided to get up as well. There would be no point in him staying around as Matt continued to make Mercedes giggle.

"I'm out too, see ya around Mercedes!" Sam said getting up. Matt stared at him as he continued to play with Mercedes.

"Bye Sam!" She said as she giggled and tried to stop Matt. Sam walked away rolling his eyes, this was exactly what he wanted to avoid at the party.


	3. Chapter 3

****I don't own glee or it's characters. In this chapter you will get some Mattcedes and more samcedes. The party is coming a bit later. I can't wait to write it because things get so wild in the party. This chapter Matt voices his concerns about Sam to Mercedes. Hope you all enjoy and leave reviews. Any questions can be sent to my ask box on tumblr mango-blogs. Again thanks for reading!*****

* * *

Once Sam was gone Matt stopped playing with Mercedes hair and began talking to Puck and eating off of Mercedes lunch. Mercedes wondered why she didn't get up and leave when the others left. The moment she was left with Matt and Puck all they ever talked about was football and whatever sport that was trending at the moment. She rolled her eyes and looked at her watch waiting for the bell to ring so she could have an excuse to leave.

"What's wrong sexy mama?" Puck asked noticing the annoyed look on her face.

"You checking out my girl?"

"What? No?" Puck responded looking confused. "I mean, no offense Mercedes, but I'm with Santana!" Puck responded looking over at Mercedes then back at Matt.

"Oh so you think Santana's hotter than my girl?" Matt asked standing up. Mercedes placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head in confusion.

"Give me an hour to analyze her body like I've done Santana and I'll let you know!" Puck replied standing up as well. The cafeteria fell quiet as they watched the two best friends argue over nonsense.

"Can you two just shut up?" Mercedes said standing up. "Y'all do this crap every day arguing over petty shit that don't matter!"

"He started it!"

"And I'm a finish it too!" Matt stated getting in Puck face. Mercedes got up and stood in between the two hot headed friends and gently pushed them away.

"You're not finishing nothing." Mercedes said as the bell finally rang. "Take me to my next class, okay!" Mercedes said. Matt looked away from Puck and smiled at Mercedes.

"You're lucky Mercedes was here!" He said as he picked her lunch tray up. The students slowly left the cafeteria awaiting for the fight to break out. "Let's go babe!"

"See y'all later!" Puck said walking off then trying to scare off on lookers. "Nothing to look at punk!" He said to a scrawny kid that was watching the interaction.

"You really need to stop that, Matt!" Mercedes said once they reached her locker. Matt leaned against the locker next to hers and looked over at her confused.

"Stop what? Protecting my wifey?"

"I don't need protection, Matt!" Mercedes said pulling out her Marine biology book and notebook. "You act like everybody wants me."

"They do! I see the way they look at you. I hear what these guys say in the locker rooms. You're beautiful and they all know it too." He said pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I gotta remind these guys that you're taken, especially that Sam guy."

"Oh my God, Sam is harmless! He's just a friend and he's new here." Mercedes explained as she closed her locker door. Matt took her books and held her hand as they walked to her class.

"I seen the way he looks at you, I'm not stupid." Matt said. "I don't like him!"

"You don't even know him Matt!"

"I don't need to know him, I know guys and his blue eyes been all over you. Every time I see you, his blonde hair and big ole white boy lips around you!"

"His eyes are green." Mercedes said as they reached the class. Matt looked at her with a raised brow. "Hey, look I'm your girl. You don't have to worry, okay!" Mercedes said as she reached over for books and kissed him softly. He smiled at her then walked away.

* * *

Sam watched as Mercedes kissed Matt. After leaving them at lunch he decided to head to his next class early. He also past by the gym and signed up for football tryouts. He made it to his Marine biology class fast enough to introduce himself to the teacher. Ms. Roz Washington seemed to be a very stern teacher. She barely acknowledge him as he introduced himself and told him to have a seat. So he sat there and watched the class slowly fill up and then Mercedes walked in. Sam saw her walk in slow motion, as she walked waving to everybody, seemed like the A/C was blowing only on her. Sam snapped out of it when she came and stood in front of him.

"You're in my seat." She said smiling at him. "Do you mind?" She asked.

"Oh my bad!" He said taking the seat over. "So you're taking Marine biology?" He said as she sat down. She looked over at him and smiled opening her textbook.

"Yes, Sam!" She replied. "I love animals and I love the beach, so this was a win/win for me. I can spend hours swimming."

"Oh wow, me too!" Sam thought that was pretty cool. He felt himself staring and stopped as the bell rang and Ms. Washington started talking.

"Alright, let's get started!" Ms. Washington stated. "For those of you that don't know,"she continued and looked right at Sam. "I am Ms. Washington, I teach marine biology! I don't play games! The moment you enter here, I expect you to learn something. It might be about fish. It might be about life. It might be about the life of fish." She said as she walked over to each student. "But you will learn something!"

Sam had to admit, he'd never had a teacher like her before and she looked like she took no crap. He looked over at Mercedes and smiled. She smiled then wrote a note and passed it over to him. He took the note and read it, then smiled. She wrote: "Stop looking at me!" He took his pen and replied sliding it back to her. She slowly took it without looking away from the teacher. He watched as she read what he wrote. He knew that writing that her beauty was hypnotizing was going to make her blush. She closed the note and put it in his folder.

"Now, I'm starting off the semester with a project. I feel the best way to learn is through research!" Ms. Washington continued. "I will give you the power to choose how you will present your project, either through PowerPoint, posters, essays. It doesn't matter as long as you can present it in front of the class. I will assign you a fish or environment to research." She said walking to each table and placing a card in the center. "Who ever you're sitting next to is your partner." Sam smiled and reached over to look at what they would be researching. "Talk amongst yourselves quietly and discuss how you will present your project.

"Guess you're my partner!" Mercedes said. "What did we get?" She said rubbing her hands together. He never saw anyone get excited over a project assignment before and couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"It's cute how excited you are!" He said handing over the index card to her. She took it from him and playfully swatting him with the card.

"Don't judge me!" She said. "Oooh we have Cnidarians!" She said beaming with excitement. Sam had no idea what that was but was enjoying her excitement.

"What is that exactly?" Sam knew a lot about animals but he didn't know much about marine life and definitely didn't know their scientific names.

"That's what research is for, baby!" She said winking at him. "But in a nutshell they are any invertebrate animal, as a hydra, jellyfish, sea anemone, or coral, remember in finding nemo where nemo lived with his dad?" She asked. "Remember how he couldn't say anemone?"

"Oh OK cool!" Sam said remembering what she was referring to. He was shocked by how intelligent she was. The school he was from the most popular girl was not smart. She was his girlfriend but she was only smart when it came to cheering. No one popular ever admitted to being smart and seeing Mercedes expose this side of her was turning Sam on.

"So I already have an idea of what we can do but I'd like to brainstorm with you so that we can both contribute to the project!"

"That's fine with me." Sam replied smiling. "Your house or my house?" He asked.

"What?" Mercedes asked confused. The bell rang and they all grabbed their items to leave the class as the teacher remind them of the due date.

"Where will we meet up?" He asked as he followed her out. "To discuss the project and brainstorm."

"Oh okay, well you can come to my house." Mercedes said then she stopped. "Actually, let's do it at your place." Sam smiled mischievously. "Not do it, I mean do the project I mean!" She said fumbling for her words.

"I knew what you meant, Mercedes!" He said laughing. "Well I work on the weekends and I'm hoping to make the football squad, so we can try to figure a schedule."

"Okay!"

"Can I have your number so I can call you about it? We can even Skype." Sam said writing down his information. Mercedes looked around and then began to write her information as well and handed it to him. She looked uncomfortable talking to him and he wondered if it had to do with Matt.

"Hit me up later and we'll talk. I gotta go to my next class!" She said walking away. He placed her information into his phone then sent her a text message. He could see her reading the text message. And even though her back was to him he could feel her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

****I don't own glee or it's characters. All I own is my crazy imagination and obsession with all things samcedes. This chapter has samcedes, sancedes, brittana and bramtanacedes (I just made that up) don't judge me****

* * *

Mercedes walked in her next class which she shared with Santana. She walked in and sat next to her and placed her cellphone on Santana's desk. She looked over at her and watched as Santana picked the phone up and read the text message that was sent from Sam. She looked over at Mercedes with a mischievous smile then said:

"Wanky! Is this from Matt?"

"No, Sam just sent me that text message!" Mercedes said taking the phone from her. "Matt's already worried about Sam and I told him he had nothing to worry about."

"And here I thought Sam had no game!" Santana said smiling. "Now that I think of it I wouldn't mind him putting his froggy lips all over my nether-"

"Santana!" Mercedes said cutting her off. "So he's my partner for my marine biology project-"

"That bitch gave y'all a project? I'm happy I didn't select her class!" Santana said opening her notebook.

"Yeah, it's cool but I almost invited Sam over to my place to do it."

"Wanky!"

"Then I remembered that Matt lived down my block. Last thing I need is him thinking I'm trying to bump uglies with Sam." Mercedes continued ignoring Santana's interruptions. "So we're doing it at his place after school."

"I mean just wanky! Mercedes you make this too easy!"

"Ughhhh! Why are we friends?!"Mercedes said in frustration.

"Because you love me!" Santana said as she pulled out her mirror and reapplied her lip gloss. "So are you going to at least tell Matt about the project?"

"I don't know yet. He's not thinking straight right now." Mercedes said thinking. "I'm thinking I can finish the project without him knowing." She said looking over at Santana. The teacher walked in and began speaking to the class so they decided to text each other.

Santana-So you're going to creep?

Mercedes- It's just a project.

Santana- to you it is but Trouty mouth message says he is interested in much more than learning about how deep the ocean is and all the animals in it.

Mercedes- he did not say that. What message were you reading?

Santana-I read between the lines. And you know what he meant when he texted "I can't wait to do it with you!"

Mercedes- I tried so hard not to laugh when I got the message. I couldn't believe how bold he was to even text that.

Santana- are you going to do it? I won't tell if you do.

Mercedes- I'm done with you! How can you ask that? I'm with Matt!

Santana- are you trying to convince me or yourself? I saw how y'all was looking at each other at lunch.

Mercedes- When? If I remember clearly you were busy looking at Brit! What was that about?

Santana- I was just trying to help. By the way, we should go watch the tryouts later.

Mercedes noticed the subject change that Santana did but decided to let it go and agreed to go with her to watch Brit tryouts after school. She always had a feeling that Santana went both ways but she's never actually dated a girl to Mercedes knowledge so she pushed those thoughts aside. But with the way she's acting with Brit made Mercedes wonder.

After school Mercedes and Santana walked to the gym where Brit's tryouts were being held. They both walked up to the bleachers and sat as they watched the dancers dance. In the corner of her eye she saw what looked like Sam encouraging his sister. Santana noticed him and immediately looked over at Mercedes.

"There go yo boo!"

"He's not my boo!"

"How'd you know I was talking about him?" Santana asked laughing and again just like at lunch she stood up and waved at Sam to come over. Mercedes watched as he didn't even hesitate to run over with that sexy ass smirk on his face.

"Hey Mercedes!" He said smiling at her. She looked up at him and smiled then looked back at the dancers.

"Ummm hello I called you over here!"

"Oh hey Santana!" He said smiling then sitting behind them. Mercedes tried to stay calm. She couldn't believe how he affected her without even doing much.

"So how'd your tryouts go?" Santana asked.

"I think I did okay. Won't really know till Thursday if I made it or not." Sam replied. "I saw your boyfriends there. They gave me a hard time but I showed them I'm a team player."

"That's what I'm talking about Sam!" Santana said giving him a high five. "Mercedes, talk to Matt so he can get Sam in." Santana said smiling. Mercedes shot her an evil glare.

"Look, Brit's up now!" Mercedes said changing the subject. She could feel Sam looking at her but she remained still as she watch Brit perform. "Well damn white girl can move!"

"She sure can!"Santana said. Mercedes looked over at her and then back at Sam. Even he was alarmed at the way Santana said that.

"Go Brittany!" Sam said clapping and shaking his head at Santana. Mercedes really needed to remember to talk to Santana and see what's really going on.

* * *

After they watched Brit try out for the dance team. They all jumped into Mercedes car as they drove to Sam's house. It was Santana's idea for them to all go together, Sam was not sure why Santana had to come. He was only bringing Mercedes over because of the project they had to do. But she claimed she was going to help Brit with some of her homework. He knew she needed all the help she could get if she wanted to graduate this year so he didn't object.

He sat in the back of Mercedes car with Brit directing most of his time looking at her through the rear view mirror. She would occasionally glance and catch him looking. They sang a couple songs on the radio before reaching their home. He was shocked to hear she had an amazing voice. Santana as well.

"You two can sing!" Sam said as he got out the car. Santana and Mercedes laughed as they got out the car and waited on Brit to get out before she locked the doors. "What's so funny?"

"Well back in our freshman year, Santana and I had a little girl group. We posted some songs on YouTube but we stopped messing with that sophomore year."

"Yeah, it was cool for a little bit but we were missing something." Santana said as they followed Sam to the door. Brit came up the stairs to their house and unlocked the door.

"Our parents aren't back from work yet." Brit said throwing her backpack on the ground one they got in. Sam came in and did the same as Mercedes and Santana stood together at the door.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Sam asked heading for the kitchen. They followed him in there looking around. The house was decorated like something straight out of the countryside.

"Sure, any orange juice?" Mercedes asked.

"Apple juice?"

"Yup!" Brit said grabbing a bottle of Apple juice and orange juice and handing it to them. "Alright, Santana and I will be in my room doing my homework and playing with my cat." She said grabbing Santana's hand. Sam could have sworn he heard Santana say wanky as they ran up the stairs. Something was definitely up with her but he was too focused on Mercedes right now to worry about it.

"Are you ready to get to it?"

"Yes I'm ready!" Mercedes said smiling and sipping her orange juice. She grabbed her backpack and hopped off the stool she was sitting on.

"Well let's do it upstairs in my room!"

"Ummm!"

"I mean let's go work on the project up there if you don't mind." Sam said as he saw a panic look on her face. He was really feeling Mercedes and he knew that the text he sent her earlier already had her thinking he wanted sex. "I won't bite, I promise." He said taking her hand as they went UUP to his room. "This is my room!" Sam said as he brought her in. He was happy his mom cleaned it because he left it a mess this morning. She always did that before she left the house.

"Not your typical teenage boy room!" She said looking at the posters on his wall. "Did you draw these?" She asked admiring the pictures of comic book characters.

"Yeah!"

"You're really good!" She said looking at him. Sam smiled and sat on his bed. "Oh my God is that True Jackson?" She asked turning in shock to look at Sam.

"Yes! I've had a huge crush on her!" Sam admitted laughing. The show was one of his guilty pleasures that of course no one knew about.

"That's amazing!"

"You're amazing!" Sam said accidentally. He thought he was only thinking it but the fact that Mercedes was looking at him blushing shows he didn't.

"Let's get started with the project." She said sitting at his desk. "Since you can draw really good what do you at to us maybe making a diorama?"

"That sounds cool. I can draw it on paper and then we can get together after school and build it and paint it."

"We have to figure a schedule out. I have my after school clubs and you have football and work on the weekends."Mercedes said as she paced his room. "And then I have Matt!"

"He doesn't come before your grade, Mercedes!" Sam said rolling his eyes. He just couldn't understand why she was even dating him. During tryouts Matt tried everything in his power to get Coach Beiste to cut him out of tryouts. He was definitely not the type of guy Mercedes deserved.

"I never said he was Sam, but he is my boyfriend and I just want to balance it all out fairly." Mercedes said sitting down again. "So if you get on the squad you will be busy Monday Wednesday and Thursday. Every other Friday are game nights."

"I'm going to make the squad!"

"Is that all you heard I said?" Mercedes asked looking at Sam. "How do you feel about meeting here on Tuesdays?"

"Only Tuesdays?"

"Yeah let's just start with that and see if we cab weasel in more time." She added. "I have to do great if I want to get into the colleges I want."

"You should be a singer!" Sam added. She looked over at him and laughed as if he was crazy. "What's so funny about that?"

"My dad would kill me for one. And I don't have what it takes to be a singer." She got up and walked around his room and paused at a models picture that was on his wall. "I don't have..." She looked down then back at him. "I really just got to get into a great college!" She said smiling shyly. He walked up to her and shook his head.

"You shouldn't let people dictate your future. And you definitely shouldn't think you're lacking anything. Look at her..." He said pointing to the model. "Yeah she's beautiful and sexy and on my wall, but she doesn't define all that is sexy and beautiful."

"The music industry is hard to get into with out that look." She said looking up at Sam. Sam took a step closer to her not understanding why she didn't see the beauty he saw, that everybody saw was amazing to him.

"One day your picture will be on my wall!" He said looking into her eyes. They stared into each other's eyes and he moved in to kiss her but stopped when he heard something fall.

"What was that?" Mercedes said as they both backed up looked at each other than ran see what hairiness. They opened Brit's door to find Santana and Brit on the floor.

"Don't just stand there. Help us up!" Santana shouted. Sam was not sure how it happened but he helped her up and asked what happened.

"Lord Tubbington got stuck up there so I had to get on top of Brittany to get to her cat." Santana explained. They all looked at each other and then broke out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. This chapter is only in Mercedes POV. It has samcedes and sancedes moments. Let me know what y'all think. Oh yeah I don't own glee or it's characters.*****

* * *

Mercedes and Santana stuck around long enough to meet Sam and Brit's parents. They even stuck around for dinner, which his mother insisted. It was almost eight when they finally left. Sam and Brit walked them out to the car. Sam followed Mercedes and Brit walked over to the other side with Santana.

"So... next Tuesday, huh?" Sam asked holding her car door opened. Mercedes stood between him and her car. She looked over at Santana who was giggling at whatever Brittany just said. Mercedes smiled, it was weird seeing Santana like this she was so nice around Brit.

"Yea, until we get a glimpse of how much time we have between our busy schedule." Mercedes replied placing her backpack in her car.

"We had fun today. I never knew research could be so fun." Sam said smiling. "You made learning fun, I'm happy you're my partner!"

"Yeah today was fun. We haven't even started the actual project yet." Mercedes said blushing. She tried to avoid looking into his eyes because they have started to make her melt. "And it doesn't hurt that Santana and Brit were here."

"Santana seems to really like Brit!" Sam said looking at Santana and Brit as they joked around. "My sister always wanted a sister."

"Yeah I can see that." Mercedes said looking at them. "Well, I gotta get going."Mercedes said lingering. She felt like she just was on a date with Sam. She didn't know if she should just get in the car or hug him. When she saw Santana and Brit hug she turned to him biting her bottom lip. He smiled then came in for a hug.

"I guess we'll see each other tomorrow." He said hugging her. She placed her arms around his neck and hugged him as he pressed her closer to his body. "You smell really good!" He said placing his nose on her neck. She felt his lips brush against her neck as he spoke sending tingling sensations down her spine.

"Thanks!" Mercedes said pulling away from him." Come on Santana!" She said hopping into her car. Sam closed the door and stepped away. She wasn't looking at him but she could feel he was still staring. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sam." Mercedes said as Santana got in. "Bye Brit!"

"See ya Mercedes!" Brit said waving as she skipped up the steps. Sam gave one last wave as he followed her in as Mercedes backed up.

"That was fun!" Santana said putting her seat belt on. Mercedes smiled and looked over at Santana slightly, she looked like she never wanted to leave.

"Yeah, you and Brit getting kinda close there, huh?" Mercedes said stealing glimpse at Santana. She didn't respond but instead she looked outside her window then down at her hands. She was quiet for a minute then spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?" Santana asked looking over at Mercedes. Mercedes stopped at the red light and looked over at her.

"Sure you can, wassup?"

"Have you ever been attracted to a girl?" Santana asked. The light turned green so Mercedes continued driving. She had been waiting for this conversation with Santana but didn't know how to ask her. "I mean, I'm not asking if you're gay or anything but they say everyone has at least one gay thought or have thought a chick was hot and all that." Santana continued. "But have you ever questioned your sexuality?" She asked as Mercedes finally pulled into Santana's driveway.

"Yeah I guess I've thought a girl was hot before but I've never questioned my sexuality because I've never had a sexual thought about a girl." Mercedes said putting the car in park. "Do you think you're-" Mercedes began to ask then stopped when she noticed a tear fall from Santana's eyes. She pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay, Santana!"

"No, it's not! I've had these thoughts and feelings for years. I've fought myself because my family have always said those were sinful feelings." Santana said pulling away and wiping the tears away. "My first attraction to another girl was you, I hated you for being so nice and straight. You were everything I wanted to be but couldn't."

"Santana... I'm..." Mercedes was in shock. She had no clue that Santana ever had those feelings. She felt like a horrible friend for not picking up on the clues.

"You know, I hid it good by being a bitch to everyone. Having sex with all different types of guys. Thinking that maybe one day I'll grow out of this phase." She continued to confess. "Then here she comes and my wall falls in one day. I couldn't even hide it in school today. It was so obvious."

"Maybe you should just give it time."

"We kissed." Santana stated. "When you guys caught us on the floor it was because we were kissing and we rolled off of her bed."

"It was your first time. You had an attraction you tried it out and you might get over it. I mean, you got over me didn't you?"Mercedes asked. She didn't know exactly what to say.

"No, I actually didn't till I saw Brit. Every now and then I still wonder what it would be like to be your girlfriend instead of your best friend." Santana admitted with a shy chuckle.

"Well I am kinda irresistible!" Mercedes said dusting off her shoulders. Santana laughed wiping away her tears. "I'm just playing, Santana!"

"I hope this doesn't change our friendship." Santana said looking over at Mercedes and still wiping away evidence of her crying. Mercedes smiled and shook her head.

"Never! You're my girl forever!" Mercedes said pulling Santana in for a hug. "We'll deal with this whole Brit thing together, okay?"

"Thanks Mercedes!" Santana said hugging Mercedes back. "Let's keep this between us for now though. I'll keep my beard, Puck, and you'll keep dating Matt even though you clearly like Sam!" Santana said getting out of the car.

"No I don't!" Mercedes shouted. Santana laughed as she walked up her steps.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Alright y'all, I wanna say thanks for all the great reviews. I appreciate them all. This chapter is the next day. Sam and Mercedes meet up on Tuesdays for the project so this is their first day. The next chapter will have a slight time jump to the night of the party. I'm so excited to get that party started. Anyways hope you all enjoy this update. Ohhhhhhhhh yeah I don't own glee or it's characters. Leave a review if you want. Thank you!*****

* * *

It was Tuesday and Sam spent all night drawing for the project for Marine biology. He continued drawing it in all his morning classes as well. He brought it with him to lunch assuming that Mercedes would be there. He ended up eating alone because even Brittany didn't show up. After the bell rang he went to his locker. He wanted to text Mercedes to see where she was but just as he got to his locker he saw her at hers. She was smiling and talking to Matt.

"You like her don't you?"he heard someone say. He moved his locker door to see it was Brittany. "You should ask her out on a date."

"Brit, she has a boyfriend!" Sam said shaking his head pulling out his Marine biology book. He looked over at Mercedes who was hugging Matt at this point.

"Well at least kiss her. I know you want to..."

"Brittany, she has a boyfriend!" Sam said slamming his locker shut. "She's not the type to cheat either. Another thing I like about her." Sam said shaking his head. "Where were you anyway? I had to eat alone."

"Santana took me off campus for lunch. Why didn't you text me?"

"I guess I was busy worrying about someone else." Sam said looking over at Mercedes again. Brittany smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can tell she likes you though, so I don't know how long she's going to keep up with that and I can tell you're never giving up on her either." Brittany said. "I gotta go to class though, see ya later loser!" Brittany said hitting him playfully behind the head. She past by Mercedes and spoke to her quickly and walked away. Sam glanced over as Matt kissed Mercedes.

"I can't stand him!" Sam said to himself and turned in the direction of his class. He thought about what Brittany said and wondered if it would be wrong to pursue Mercedes. She was taken but he felt she deserved better. Even if it wasn't him but anyone would be better than Matt. He barely knew the guy but his instincts told him he was not the one for Mercedes. He had to find a way to make her see that and dump Matt. He sat down and within minutes she was at the door way hugging Matt before entering the class.

"Hey Sam!" She said smiling at him as she approached their table. "How was lunch?" She asked. He wanted to say it was horrible without her there but instead he kept his response vague. Last thing he wanted was for to think he had waited for her at lunch.

"It was okay. How was yours?" He asked hoping she would keep it vague and not mention Matt. He watched as she pulled out her lip gloss and reapplied it. She responded but he wasn't able to pay attention when his focus was on her lips. The bell rang snapping him back to reality. "What?"

"I asked if you had a chance to work on the project?" Mercedes asked putting away her lip gloss and smiling at him.

"Oh yeah, wait!"he said pulling out the drawing and showing it to her. He smiled as she took in the picture.

"Alright class, we will continue the research for the project today so talk quietly with your partner." Ms. Washington said before sitting down. Sam was starting to think she just didn't want to teach.

"I worked on it all morning. What do you think?" He asked watching her look it over. "I was thinking we can make like a makeshift 3D aquarium. I bought the paint and plaster and clay that we will use to build it." Sam said smiling.

"This is incredible, Sam! You're really talented!"she said looking over at him. "Have you decided what you will be doing when you graduate? What college you'll go to?"

"Art is something I do as a hobby I've never thought of it as a career path. I was planning on using this football thing till I can't use it no more." He said laughing nervously. This was his senior year and he really hadn't put much thought into it like most seniors have. "Art is fun but I just don't see myself making a decent living as an artist like I would with football. I think I need to start thinking about college and applying, maybe I can get recruited."

"You have a talent that people pay for, you should definitely do something with it. I'm sure football is great but art is your passion."she said smiling. "Look at this drawing, you can be an architect, painter, cartoonist, you name it! Don't sleep on your talent!"

"Like the way you sleep on yours?" Sam said causing Mercedes to stop smiling. "You have a great talent as well, but you're choosing to set it aside to please everybody else. How is that right?"

"It's more complicated for me. You know that!" Mercedes said putting the drawing down. "Look let's just drop it okay. Let's focus on this project."

"Okay, I'll drop it. For now." He said taking his drawing and placing it in his folder. "So you're coming over today, with Santana?"

"Yeah she rides with me so wherever I go she has to go." Mercedes replied smiling again. Sam was looking forward to it. He couldn't wait to be alone with her again.

* * *

Once school was out the gang all piled into Mercedes car to head over to the Evans' home. She was doing a great job keeping the project away from Matt so far, he had no idea. She would make sure to meet up with him after school and see him off to make sure he never noticed Sam getting in get car.

As they all got into the car this time Santana chose to sit in the back with Brittany and Sam sat next to her. Almost as if they created a routine, they all sang with the radio. To her surprise she heard that Sam and Brit also were good singers. She looked over at Santana with a raise brow. Santana smiled as if to say she was shocked as well.

"We sound great together!" Mercedes said as she pulled into the driveway. They all got out of the car with their bags in hand.

"I'd have to agree with my girl Mercedes here!" Santana said as they marched up the steps. "Then again we were just singing with the radio. People always sound good in the car." Santana said laughing.

"Yeah we don't sound as good as the two of you do." Brit said opening the door. Mercedes held the door for Sam since he had the project items in his hands. "We're going to check on Lord Tubbington." Brit said dropping her bag and grabbing Santana's hand. Santana smiled and looked back at Mercedes. Mercedes winked at her. She could see how happy Santana was with Brit and it was so cute to her. She couldn't wait till Santana was able to openly just be herself and happy like this for the world to see.

"Well let's go on up!" Sam said. "Ladies first!" He said allowing her to go up before him. She nervously walked up the steps wondering if he was looking at her butt. She turned around to see and, yup his eyes were definitely on her butt. "Gotta make sure I don't trip on these steps with all this in my hands."

"Do you want me to help?" Mercedes turned to grab a few. Sam was a really tall guy and Mercedes was relatively short being on the steps brought them to eye level. Instead of answering they just looked at each other. She noticed his blonde hair was all over the place due to the wind. She reached up and combed his hair with her fingers. "Your hair looks a hot ass mess!"

"Thanks!" Sam said closing his eyes as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. She stopped suddenly and grabbed the first two items and proceeded up the stairs. Mercedes knew had to stop because being that close to him made her want to kiss him badly. "Umm, well let's get started." He said dropping the items on the desk.

Mercedes and Sam began building the aquarium, occasionally smiling at each other every time they heard Santana and Brit laughing. The silence in the room was killing her because all she kept thinking about was him. Wondering what was he thinking. If he was looking at her and whenever she checked she would see that he was, and blushed.

"I don't know why mine doesn't look like yours. They aren't sticking together the way yours are." Mercedes admitted looking over at Sam. Sam gave her that sexy side smirk getting up from the floor and heading over to her at the desk.

"Let me help you with that." He said standing behind her. He took her hands in his and placed them inside the bucket. "It's because you're not getting them wet enough like I am." He said to her. Mercedes felt chills run down her spine as her mind drifted to the gutter. "You got to make sure to make long strong strokes, like this." Sam said softly in her ear. Mercedes felt her eyes close as she enjoyed the way his hands felt on hers.

"Like this?"

"Yes, just like that!" Sam responded coming closer to her. She felt him press himself on her ass and almost instantly she pressed herself against him. With their hands intertwined and body pressed up against each other, Mercedes turned slightly. "I think you're getting it!" Sam said lowering his head to kiss her. Mercedes closed her eyes, her brain telling her to stop but her body telling her to let it happen. His hands were still stroking hers as he inched closer to her lips.

"Hey we're ordering pizza-" Santana started to say then stopped when she saw their compromising position. Mercedes and Sam both jumped away from each other. "Well excuse the fuck out of me. Sorry for interrupting just wanted to know if you two wanted pizza. Let me let you two continue!" Santana said winking at Sam.

"Yeah sure I'll take whatever!" Sam responded smiling and looking down at his hands. Mercedes tried not to look at him feeling embarrassed.

"Yes thanks, Santana!" Mercedes said not looking at them.

"Alright, we're ordering cheese and pepperoni. Y'all can come down and enjoy it with us or stay here being naughty." Santana said with a naughty smirk on her lips.

"Excuse me I need to use the bathroom." She said walking out of the room. She needed to go regroup. It was obvious now that she couldn't be alone in a room with Sam without wanting to kiss him. The last thing she wanted to do was cheat on Matt. "What am I going to do?" Mercedes asked her reflection in the mirror once she was in the bathroom alone. She needed to figure that out quick before shit hit the fan.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Where the party at? This is the party chapter. I struggled a bit with this. I really hate making Matt a bad guy since we never really got to know him in canon. Maybe one day I'll make him a fic but till then samcedes is endgame here lol. I hope you all like this chapter. I don't own glee or it's characters. The song I wrote it. I'm sorry y'all can't hear it as it sounds in my head so I'm hopping it sounds great in your imagination lol*****

* * *

Sam arrived at the party a little after nine that evening since he had to work that day. He had to rush home and shower just to get home in time to ask to borrow the family car. After his Dad made him swear on a stack of Bibles that he wouldn't drink and drive they allowed him to use it. He was excited because he had one of the best weeks of his life.

That Tuesday when Mercedes was over they ended up staying late. They ate pizza and played games until they left. He hated when she had to leave because he had to say goodbye but he loved it as well because he got to hug her. He remembered hugging her close and then looking over noticing Santana and Brittany were kissing. He looked in shock and Mercedes turned to see what he saw and smiled.

"You knew about this?"

"Kinda!" She said. "They're cute together, huh?"

"As long as she's happy, who am I to judge!" Sam remembered saying.

The next day at school Sam watched as Santana walked hand in hand with Puck. He was completely confused and thought he definitely needed to talk to Brit about it. He did not want Santana using his sister.

"So Brit, wassup with you and Santana?" Sam asked while she placed books in her locker. "I saw you guys kissing last night and now she's walking around with Puck."

"We were only kissing as friends." She responded like it was nothing.

"That wasn't a friendly kiss, Brit!"

"Look, I like Santana! She's the only person that doesn't look at me like I'm stupid. She doesn't laugh at my dream of running a gay shark farm one day. She gets me!" Brittany said looking at Sam.

"Gay sharks?" Sam asked confused.

"Oh you know them as dolphins."she said rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm comfortable with being bilingual, she's not ready for all that so I'll just be with her while she figures it out."

"You mean bisexual?"

"I think she's worth the wait, kissing isn't cheating so we're not doing anything wrong." Brit said closing her locker.

Sam decided that this was one of those things about Brit he wasn't meant to understand. He just didn't want her getting hurt especially since she always went to Mercedes house after school with Santana. But he used it as an opportunity to see Mercedes and hug her before she left with his sister.

Things continued to get better for him on Thursday. He made the football squad. Even though he was given the 2nd string quarterback position, he was happy. Matt remained the quarterback and if anything happened to him Sam would take over.

Sam walked into Santana's party and saw almost everybody from school there. It was pretty obvious that this party was not supervised Sam could smell the alcohol from the red solo cups that everyone was holding. Music was bumping loud and everyone was dancing. He looked around for Mercedes but instead bumped into Matt and Puck.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked looking at Sam as he downed his drink. Sam really didn't want to argue with Matt, especially not at the party so he smiled and responded.

"Your girlfriend invited me and my sister!" Sam shouted over the music. "Sup Puck?" Sam said greeting Puck.

"Sup Sam congrats on making the team. We will need you out there one day!" Puck shouted raising his cup at Sam.

"We don't need him! He's only 2nd string. If I don't get hurt all he'll be doing is warming the bench!" Matt responded.

"You know what you're right! Let's pray you don't get hurt then!" Sam said with a smile. "I'll see y'all around!" Sam walked past them and got himself a bottle of water.

The lights turned off suddenly and and three red lights shined down on the silhouettes of the three girls. The room fell quiet as the beat started to play.

"Are y'all ready to party?" Mercedes asked turning around. The room filled with cheers. "I think they're ready y'all!" She said walking around the floor. "For those of you who don't know who we are..." She said into the mic then smiled. "Here's an introduction."

"If you don't know, then pay attention!"Santana sang turning and walking around seductively. "If you haven't heard, you better listen!" She walked up to Puck turned around bent over and shook her ass in front of him then walked back to center where Mercedes and Brittany was standing. "There's no competition ! Now Tell em!" They took off their trench coats and threw them aside revealing their sexy outfits underneath. Each had on a short red dress that barely covered their ass. Sam's eyes bugged out when Mercedes turned around showing off her round Apple bottoms. Brittany walked to the front and grabbed the mic before bending down and singing.

"My name is Brittany..." She began to sing. "It sure does fits me... when you're with your girl...have you wishing you were with me." Brittany sang walking over to the crowd and dancing seductively. "But don't worry..." She sang walking back over to the center where Mercedes and Santana were dancing back up. "I don't mind sharing! I like he and i like she... 'cause I'm Brittany!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh now come on!" Mercedes sang walking around the stage with sass.

"It you don't know then pay attention. If you haven't heard, you better listen. There's no competition, no competition!" Santana sang.

She walked over to stand in front of Mercedes and Brittany. "Y'all know me...I make you wanna wanna..." She sang getting real close to kissing Brittany then stopping. "Touch on me don't ya wanna?" She continued to sang. "I get all freaky and I.." She continued to sang rubbing her hands on Mercedes and Brittany. The crowd was loving the performance and the girls loved it. "I make you question your sexuality don't I... now if you don't know, pay attention! If you ain't heard, you better listen! There's no competition! Now tell em!"

"Hold on, it's my turn now!" Mercedes sang holding on to the last note as the crowd cheered. "Pass me the crown, I'm bout to sing now... Mercedes on the mic about to shut it down!" Mercedes said walking over to Matt. He smiled then frowned when she walked away and went over to Sam. "I'm bout to drop this ...uh oh uh oh uh oh up on ya!" She dropped down and did a quick Beyonce dance. "You better check the memo. We dropping a demo!" Walking away from Sam. Sam smiled and looked over at Matt who seemed heated.

Then the girls broke out and danced seductively apart and sang together. "If you don't know then pay attention, if you haven't heard you better listen. 'Cause we're the top bitches, ain't no competition!" Then the lights cut out again as the crowd erupted with applause. Sam was turned on completely but he knew he had to hold it all back because Matt was there.

* * *

Mercedes and the girls squealed as they went to Santana's room to change out of their performance get up. They had decided to perform for the part since Tuesday. Every thing was done last minute, Mercedes wrote the song, Brittany did the choreography and Santana got their outfits.

"Oh my God that was so exciting!"Brit said pulling her dress off. Mercedes looked over at Santana who was hypnotized by Brit's body.

"I can't believe we actually just performed in front of people!" Mercedes said as she undressed. "Did you see the look on Puck's face when you two almost kissed?"

"Did you see Matt's face when you practically gave Sam a lap dance?" Santana said"

"That was not a lap dance!" Mercedes said shaking her head as she squeezed into her tight jeans. And put on a crop top tank that read DIVA. "You're always exaggerating things!"

"You should break up with him!" Brit said slipping on these really short shorts and putting on an off the shoulder top. Mercedes looked over at Brit confused. "It's obvious you like my brother."

"No I don't. I like Matt. He's good to me." Mercedes said putting on her shoes. "Now let's go enjoy the party and stop all this talk about breaking up with folk."

Coming down the steps Mercedes saw Sam and immediately felt a rush. He looked so good and he was dressed so simple. He didn't have to try hard at all sexy was just all over him as he leaned against the wall drinking water and bopping his head.

"Hey, you enjoying the party?" Mercedes asked poking him in his ribs lightly. He turned and smiled looking at her.

"That was awesome, Mercedes! I couldn't take my eyes off you one bit!" He confessed. Mercedes blushed. "You two were okay too!" He said as Brittany and Santana passed by.

"Yeah yeah yeah, save it guppy face!" Santana said not stopping to thank him. They both laughed as Brittany and Santana walked off.

"You look nice!" Mercedes said to Sam in his ear. He thanked her and complimented her as well as they continued to talk in each others ears not noticing that Matt was watching them.

"What's going on here?" Matt said putting his arms around Mercedes waist and pulling her from Sam. "Why are you always all up on my girl?"

"Matt stop!" Mercedes said pulling him. "See you around Sam." Mercedes said as she took Matt outside. She could see that he was drunk as hell. "Lemme take you home!"

"If I go home you can't stay at this party with him."

"I don't know what you're worried about!" Mercedes said. "I'm your girlfriend everyone knows that. Nothing is going on with Sam and I."

"Okay come here!" He said pulling her close and kissing her. He started rubbing all over her body and grabbing on her butt.

"Matt stop we're outside!" Mercedes said looking around and pushing away from him. He pulled her close again kissing her in the same manner. "Stop it Matt!" She shouted.

"You're not worried about people seeing us. You're worried about that blonde headed lame. I know you've been seeing him behind my back." Matt shouted. Mercedes looked around in embarrassment as people that were outside looked on. "Yeah I saw you and him hugging after school. You think I'm stupid!"

"Matt I'm not cheating on you with Sam!" Mercedes shouted just as Sam walked out. Her looking at him seem to send Matt over the edge as he charged for Sam. Sam fell over with Matt on top of him as they rolled on the grass fighting. "Stop it!" Mercedes screamed trying to pulled them away. They were throwing punches at each other and falling over as everyone from inside came out to see the fight. It took Puck to finally pull them apart. Just as Puck thought they were done Matt jumped and charged at Sam. Sam moved out of the way causing Matt to trip and hit his leg on Santana's big lawn rocks. Everyone heard the sound of Matt's leg snap and then the scream he let out. Mercedes ran to him and looked up as she saw Sam get up wipe his face and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

*****this chapter is called the after party. It's not really an after party but just giving you what happened after the party. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave those insightful reviews that you leave. Shows that you all are actually growing attached to the storyline and characters. I don't own glee or it's characters and I don't own the song Mercedes sings below. Although it says Aretha the song is originally by someone else*****

* * *

Sam looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He had a terrible black eye and he had to go to work with it. He knew Max was going to ask questions, especially since his parents did. So Sam pulled out his shades and walked into the store. He waved at Max quickly with his head down and walked to the back to put his items in the locker. He was hoping that the shades would do the trick this time. When he tried it last night it didn't.

He got home after the fight and tried to sneak up to his room but his father was just on his way down to the kitchen when he saw Sam. Sam tried to pass by his dad with his head down and shades on at midnight without suspicion. His father saw the shades and stopped Sam immediately.

"Sam, there's no sun out! Why are you wearing those?" He said grabbing the sunglasses. The moment he noticed Sam's eye he started asking questions. "What happened, Sam?"

"Nothing!" Sam lied as he stood in front of both parents. His father was so mad that he began shouting and woke up his mom. Now they were both in the living room shouting at him. His mom placed a frozen steak on his eye and just kept shaking her head in disappointment.

"Your eye is telling a different story Samuel!" His mother said. Just as they continued pondering him for answers Brittany walked in yelling his name. "We're in here Brittany!"

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Sam!" Brittany said running over to him and crouching down to hug him. "I just heard what happened. I mean I saw two people fighting but I had no idea it was you."Brittany said and Sam put his head down.

"What did you hear happen?" Sam's father asked Brittany glaring down at Sam. Sam wondered how much of trouble was he in exactly. Would he be grounded for life for defending himself?

"Some jerk of a football player charged at Sam and Sam beat him up." Brittany said relaying the message as it was told to her. "They said Sam snapped his leg. Is that true, Sam?"

"Oh my God Sam!" His mother said placing her hands over her mouth in shock. "What would make you do something so horrible to someone?"

"I am very disappointed in you, Sam. This is not how you were raised. Fighting at parties like a baboon with no home training. And now look at your eye! Look what you did to that boy!" His father shouted.

"I didn't break his leg!"Sam jumped up and said walking away from his family. "Yes, we fought. He charged at me and I defended myself. He slipped and hurt himself!" Sam stated in front of them. "That's what happened! That's all that happened!" He said then ran up to his room.

He stayed in his room as he heard them talking to Brittany. He heard Mercedes name being mentioned by Brittany. He was praying that she didn't tell them that the fight was over Mercedes. Last thing he wanted was for his parents to think bad of her. They came up to his room and told him that they understood what happened. They spoke to him about Mercedes. Sam smiled as he watched his parents tiptoe around the subject of dating as if it was new to him. They grounded him anyway stating that he couldn't go to anymore parties. Something Sam had already thought anyway.

"Hey Sam, can you come out here?" He heard Max ask. He closed his work locker and walked out fixing his shades to make sure they covered his eye well.

"Sup?" Sam said coolly going over to the register and clocking in. Max didn't respond until the last customer walked out. Sam watched him under the sunglasses waiting for him to reply.

"What's with the glasses, my man?"

"Oh nothing just a new look I'm trying." Sam lied. "Trying to look cool and I saw this movie last night that said glasses make people ten times as cool just by wearing them at odd times."

"That's great but not professional. You can't help these customers out with those on. So put them away, okay?" Max smiled at Sam and watched as he took them off. "Whoa? What the heck happened to you?"

"Long story!" Sam sighed putting the glasses down.

"We are here for eight hours together. Spill!" Max said grabbing a chair as Sam recollected the events of the party to Max. "So he charged at you for nothing?" Max asked not believing the story.

"I just walked out and he charged at me. He's hated me since my first day." Sam said knowing Max picked up on that he left parts of the story out.

"So you have no idea why he attacked you?" Max asked again. Sam stood for a minute then sat down and gave the real rundown. "Have you been messing with his girl?"

"Not exactly." Sam said looking away.

"What does that mean?"

"Well we have been kinda flirting with each other I think but she's very faithful and loyal to Matt." Sam confessed as he thought about Mercedes.

"Have you been trying to test her loyalty, Sam?" Max asked looking at Sam and when he didn't reply he continued. "Don't mess with karma son, if you make her cheat with you she'll cheat on you!"

"She wouldn't do that to me!" He said immediately. He knew that if he was with Mercedes they would never do that to each other. They had a connection like no other and it was hard to explain.

"You don't know that!"

"I believe that!" Sam stated not backing down. "She'd be happy with me."

"Did she tell you she wasn't happy with him?" Max asked. "Look, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but I just want you to be realistic here. She's in a relationship and you're trying to make her do something she doesn't believe in possibly just to make you happy. Think about that for a second." Max finished and looked over at Sam as he got pensive. Sam had to admit he was making a point but it was hard when he was talking about someone he really liked.

"You're right, I guess I haven't been thinking straight." Sam said looking down. "She's just an amazing girl! Never met one like her. I can't even put into words how awesome she is." He said looking over at Max. Max smiled as he listened to him.

"What exactly do you like about her? Is she pretty?"

"She's beyond that!" Sam said smiling. "Her beauty from within makes her beauty from the outside out of this world. Makes me wonder how someone so beautiful can be so incredible within as well."

"Wow!" Max said laughing. "Dude you got it bad!"

"You should hear her sing! Her voice makes the hairs on skin stand up." Sam continued. "And she's dating the biggest jerk in the school, makes no sense to me."

"What's her name?" Max asked.

"Mercedes Jones."

"Mercedes? Mercedes Jones?" Max asked with a raised brow. "Now aint that something! You're right she can sing. Her and her folks go to my church and she sings almost every Sunday." Max said smiling. "Look, I don't want you making her question her morals and upbringing, but I know you're a good kid. If you really want to get her you need to find where her heart is."

"Where's that?"

"In church! I'll take you with me tomorrow morning but the rest is up to you, I'm no Cupid!" Max said to Sam. Sam smiled widely with excitement. "Well, here comes some business!" He said as a car pulled in. Sam looked up and noticed it was Mercedes car. "Speak of the angel! I wouldn't dare call her a devil!" He said smiling and opening the door for Mercedes.

Sam grabbed his sunglasses and put them back on and pretended to look busy as she spoke to Max. He watched her walk over to him with her hands in her jeans back pocket. Max walked back over and sat down smiling at the both of them.

"Hi Sam!"

"Sup Mercedes!"

"Can we talk in private?" Mercedes asked looking at Sam and then at Max who was still smiling at the both of them.

"Go ahead!" Max said. "You can take her to the back. Only 'cause I love you girl!" He said as he watched Sam guide her to the back room. Sam leaned on wall with his shades on and crossed his arm.

"Sup?"

"Sam, can you take those off?" She requested standing in front of him. He shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to." He replied. Mercedes rolled her eyes then reached over to take them he moved his head to avoid her and she began tickling him. "Stop!" He said laughing.

"I'll stop if you take them off!" She replied laughing as well. He grabbed her arms lightly placing them behind her back which brought her body close to his. She paused then spoke softly. "Take them off!"she stepped back as Sam took them off slowly. She frowned at the sight of his eye. "Oh my God, Sam! Why are you even at work?"

"I have to work!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! When I want something badly I go after it and when I get it I commit to it, no matter what!" Sam said looking at Mercedes. She frowned then backed up crossing her arms.

"That's what I came to talk to you about." She said looking at him. "I came to see if you were okay but I really think we needed to talk. Things have been getting out of hand between us."

"Nothing has happened!"

"We've been skating around this..."she said putting between them. "This whatever that we have going on... and it's not right Sam. Not right to Matt... Not right to you and not right to me." She looked down at her shoes and continued. "What we've been doing is the cause of that fight. And now Matt's in a cast, he's pissed, he thinks you broke his leg on purpose so you could start..."

"Are you serious! You can't honestly believe that I'm the reason his leg broke!" Sam said cutting her off. "You were there you saw what happened!"

"No I don't blame you for that, at all. I just feel that we caused him to get that mad and right now his world is torn apart." Mercedes said looking away. "I gotta be there for him for support through all this."

"So you're staying with him even after the way he's been acting, Mercedes that's crazy!" Sam said as he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Like you, I'm committed!" She said turning towards the door. "We're still working on the project together on Tuesday, so I'll see you then." She said looking over at him before walking out the door.

* * *

It was Sunday and Mercedes was dressed and ready for church with her family. She was extremely quiet the entire ride their and her mother noticed. Every now and then she tried to comfort Mercedes thinking that Mercedes was thinking of Matt. Unfortunately, she wasn't. She was thinking about Sam and how sad he looked when she left Max's store yesterday. She decided that she'd just pray about it and hopefully every thing would work out for every one involved.

When they arrived at the church she went to the back and placed her choir robe on and followed the rest out. The church was packed as it usually was and she needed to clear her mind. Last thing she wanted was for everyone to notice how sad she was on the stage. Church began and the choir stood up and began to hum the tune to "Bridge over troubled waters" by her idol Aretha Franklin. She walked to the front to begin singing the first line when she noticed Sam in the 3rd row sitting next to Max. She paused looking at his black eye, frowned, then began to sing.

When she was done they sat back down as the preacher began his daily message. Mercedes pretended to be into whatever she was writing to avoid Sam's eyes. She was actually just scribbling on the tithe envelop over and over. The choir was dismissed from the stage which gave her time to take the robe off and join the congregation sitting next to her dad which was right across from where Sam was sitting. He didn't look her way this time.

"How many in here know that they are blessed?" The preacher asked and everyone clapped and praised. "How many of you have a testimony? Can I get someone to testify?" The preacher asked. Mercedes smiled as people stood and testified then she froze when Sam stood up.

"I would like to testify!" He said standing.

"Come my son!" The preacher said asking Sam to come to the front. Mercedes couldn't breathe as she watched Sam walk up to the front of the church, dressed sharply in a suit with one black eye to testify. The church applauded loudly.

"Hi, my name is Sam," he said nervously looking at everyone and smiling. "I am definitely blessed. This time last year my family had some troubles. We lost everything, our home, our cars... everything we worked hard for as a family. I had to get a job to even help put food on the table." Sam testified as the church would interject with a praise here and there. "But we didn't lose sight of faith and we knew God had a plan for us. He showed us when you're way down at the bottom there's no where else to go but up!"

"Praise Jesus!" One of the sisters shouted. Mercedes felt a sadness hearing all that Sam had gone through.

"Things are great now for my family we are definitely a story of blessings and we're grateful." He said smiling. "I'm blessed because I have caught sight of my future..." He said looking right at Mercedes and smiling. "And my future looks beautiful!" He finished and walked back to his seat as he walked down people would stop and hug him. He walked over to Max and hugged him while looking at Mercedes.

"I love it when the youth is praising Jesus!" Mercedes heard her father say to her mom. She couldn't hide the smile on her face as Sam's last words player over and over in her head.


	9. Chapter 9

*****So here's the next day. I don't own glee or it's characters. This has samcedes, mattcedes, Pam or is it Suck. I love paring with Puck his name is just funny to pair with lol. Anyway this is a quick chapter update. Next chapter will be Tuesday and something major happens to Santana. Stay tuned*****

* * *

It was Monday morning and Sam was dressed and ready for school. He didn't know what to expect when he got to school especially since the party. When they walked down the halls, all of his suspicions were confirmed. Every one was whispering as they walked past. Many people saw the fight but the thing about fights is that no one ever tells exactly what happened. Brittany looked over at Sam as he asked.

"Why are they staring at us?"

"Well it's nothing new for me. People stare at me all the time because of how awesome I am. So you're awesome now because you're next to me." She said flipping her hair off her shoulder.

"Ummm...I don't think that's why Brit!" Sam said looking around at the starers. He wished the blame wasn't being thrown at him especially when all he did was move out the way. Matt hurt himself!

"It is... just accept it." Brittany said turning to him and smiling. "See you at lunch!" She shouted as she walked off to her locker. He continued towards his locker deciding to ignore the stares. He opened his locker and begin taking his items out.

"Sup dude?" Sam heard Puck say. Sam turned and looked around wondering why Puck was talking to him. Especially since he's become enemy number one for the school. "Damn, your eye still looks beat!"

"Yeah well that's what happens when people get punched in the eye." Sam said turning back to his locker. He had decided to ditch the shades and embrace his black eye.

"I'm sorry about that bro!" Puck said fixing the straps of his backpack. "I know everybody thinks you're the reason Matt broke his leg but don't worry this will all blow over. We need you to step up as quarterback now."Puck stated patting Sam on the back.

"Thanks bro!" Sam smiled as Puck walked away. He was happy to hear someone say that and see Matt hurt himself and not the other way around.

"Hey Sam!" Sam turned when he heard Mercedes voice. He was shocked to see her speaking to him after what she said on Saturday he thought they'd only talk during marine biology.

"Hey Mercedes!" He replied smiling. Last time he saw her was at church yesterday. "What's going on?" He asked as he turned away from his locker door and faced her. She looked around nervously and clinched her books.

"I...I just wanted to say..." She spoke while looking at other students that past and looked on suspiciously at them. "It was nice seeing you at church yesterday and your testimony was very moving. I didn't know your family went through all of that."

"Well it's not something I go around bragging about, you know?" Sam said looking at her and ignoring the on lookers. Mercedes looked up at him and smiled.

"I understand. It was still great to see you open up like that." She swayed side to side then stepped up to him. "I want to give you a hug if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind!" Sam said as a smile came over his lips. She placed her books in his locker then pulled him in for a hug. Sam wrapped his arms around her and held on, closing his eyes and tuning out the people around them. He was in his own world with her in his arms.

"I'll see you around!" She said pulling away and grabbing her books before walking away. He smiled then grabbed his book slamming his locker door as the bell rang.

After school Sam went to football practice where Coach Beiste gave the announcement of his promotion to starting quarterback. Sam looked around nervously at his team mates. Only smile he got was from Puck. And during practice they showed him how they really felt. He got hit so many times he almost couldn't get up. When they got back in the locker room Puck decided to speak on it.

"You all are wack! We're a team and doing dumb shit like that will cost us the game!" Puck shouted throwing his helmet on the ground. Sam sat back and watched Puck continue. "No matter what happens off the field we need to leave it off the field. Yeah my homeboy Matt is hurt, and contrary to popular belief, it was not Sam's fault! I pulled Matt off Sam, and Matt tripped and hurt himself! Some of you were there and you saw it!" Puck said as he walked over to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder. "We need Sam now! And Sam needs us so that he can lead us to victory!"

"Thanks Puck!" Sam said hugging him even though it hurt. "I'm sorry about what happened to Matt, you guys. I never intended any of that to happen!" Sam said turning to the team. He watched as each slowly shook their head and came over to give him dap.

* * *

Later that Monday, Mercedes decided to spend some time with Matt at his house. They were laying on his bed watching TV. She was supposed to hang with Santana and Brittany at the school but told them about spending time with Matt. Santana didn't like that Mercedes didn't break up with Matt. Brittany really just wanted Mercedes to be with her brother. Mercedes was confused about her feelings and hated that she couldn't share it with anyone. The school was buzzing with rumors because of the fight and her name was all over it.

"So how are things back at school?" Matt asked as he texted on his phone. Mercedes was lying on his chest rubbing on his abs.

"The same... people still talking about the party... the fight." Mercedes said looking up at him. He looked at her and placed his phone down.

"My whole senior is ruined now." He said looking at his leg. Mercedes frowned knowing she played a role in all this happening. "At least I still got you!" Matt said stroking her cheek and kissing her. He pulled her over him and pushed her against him as they kissed. He started running his hands up under her shirt grabbing her breast. Mercedes pulled his hand away. He continued kissing her and this time grabbed her ass pushing her harder against him. Mercedes could feel Matt was getting hard so she tried to get up but he held her.

"Stop Matt!" Mercedes said.

"I'll be gentle! I promise!" Matt said smiling at her. This was a conversation they've had plenty times and each time she said no. Sex was something she wanted to share with someone she loved. And she wasn't there yet with Matt.

"I know..." Mercedes said kissing him again. Matt took that as a sign to keep going as he unsnapped her bra with one hand. "Matt!" Mercedes jumped up and tried to snap her bra back.

"This is some bullshit! You act like you're a virgin!" Matt shouted in anger sitting up. "I've heard differently, so why you keep playing me?"

"Wow, are you for real?"

"You won't give me none I bet it's because you screwing that white boy!"

"Screw you Matt!" Mercedes said angrily as she grabbed her bag to leave. She couldn't believe he was saying these things to her.

"That's what I'm trying to get you to do!" Matt shouted back. Mercedes shook her head in disgust. This was not the same Matt she knew for years. He has become a jerk and she couldn't stand looking at him.

"Well that's never going to happen!"She said walking out and then walking back in. "You know I'm done with this! I'm here being supportive and understanding while you throw a pity party for yourself." Mercedes said pointing at him. "No one did this to you! You did! You and your insecurities and irrational decisions. I'm done. We're through!" Mercedes said leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

*****I don't own glee or it's characters. Alright another quick update because I might not have the opportunity to update tomorrow so you all got 3 updates today so far lol. This chapter has samcedes, sancedes, bram and brittana moments. I hope you all enjoy the updates. Leave me a lil more of what is on your minds.*****

* * *

It was Tuesday and Sam was sitting in the car with Mercedes on their way to his place to finish the project. Santana and Brit were in the backseat kissing which made Sam and Mercedes uncomfortable. The sound of Brittany and Santana kissing was getting out of control so Sam reached over and put the volume up. He was happy that his sis found love but he just couldn't understand the love triangle that Santana had Brit in. During school she was all over Puck and after school Santana was all over Brit. It was obvious that she liked Brit more and wondered how long were they planning on doing this. Puck seemed like the type that wouldn't mind his girl having a girlfriend. Mercedes pulled into the driveway and they all got out and made their way inside.

"Boy am I happy to be away from that!" Mercedes said taking off her jacket. Sam couldn't help admiring her milk chocolate skin. "It was getting kinda hot in there."

"Yeah... it's kinda hot in here." Sam said looking at her. "Do you mind if I..."he said pointing at his shirt. She shook her head looking at him slowly as he took his shirt off. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked running over to him. "Oh my God these bruises aren't from the fight, are they?" Mercedes asked looking at his ribs that were black and blue. Although he was in pain he loved that she was so concerned.

"No. Only thing Matt hit was my eye." Sam replied. "These are from football being tackled left and right! The guys were mad about Matt and all the rumors." Sam explained.

"What rumors? About his leg?"

"Yeah and rumors about us!" Sam added looking into her eyes. Mercedes was still touching his bruises and looked up at him. "They think there's something going on with us." Sam finished as they just stared into each others eyes. Mercedes finally looked away and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well they're wrong!" Mercedes said moving away. "You should put something on those bruises though."she added as she pulled out her folder. "Let's get this project done. We're presenting it tomorrow and it has to be perfect."

"It will. We've covered every thing required and more."

"I typed up the presentation so all we gotta do is finish the actual diorama." Mercedes walked over and handed him the paper. "You can read it over."

"I trust you!" Sam said smiling. "Let's finish this project."

* * *

The room was quiet as they finished the project. Once they were done they just looked at the project and smiled, still not saying a word. Even Santana and Brit were quiet in the other room. Mercedes assumed they were napping. She didn't want to think they were doing anything else. Her mind was busy anyway. Thinking about the drama with Matt, Sam and all the rumors. She didn't like being known as a cheater. To top it off Matt had been texting her non stop apologizing but she had been ignoring him. She had nothing to say to him.

"Let's get out of here!" Sam said touching her hand. Just the feel of his hand on hers made her tingle.

"No Sam!" Mercedes responded taking her hand back.

"Just to get some air. There's a lake not too far from here. We can just talk that's it. After that we can come back for Santana." Sam said putting a shirt on and taking her hand again.

"Sam..."

"It's just a walk." He said pulling her towards the door. She followed Sam as they got out to the car. He told her where to go and she parked her car. The sun was beginning to set as they got out and began to walk. "I'm going to miss meeting up with you on Tuesdays, ya know?"

"Really, why?" She asked smiling at him. "You'll still see me at school and I'll come over to hang with Santana and Brittany, can't be the third wheel so you'll be needed."

"When else will I be needed?" Sam asked her. Mercedes looked at him then at the sunset. She didn't want to answer Sam's question.

"So Sam, have you put some thought into college yet?"

"No, but I've thought about what you said, so I am thinking of something in the line of comic books or cartoonist. Something along those lines." He replied. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"Which part, you've said so much." She laughed as they walked.

"You know what I'm talking about!"Sam said smiling and pulling her hand to stop her. "Seriously, you have an amazing voice. It would be a tragedy for the world to not hear your amazing voice."

"I've thought about it!" Mercedes admitted. "Especially after performing with the girls. Being with them made me feel sexy and confident!"

"You are sexy and it's also because of your confidence! On the stage you became someone else. You felt at home."

"It did feel like home for me." Mercedes admitted looking down at Sam's hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I can't wait to see you perform for a sold out arena!" Sam said looking into her eyes. "You're a star, Mercedes and it's time that you see what everyone else sees!"

* * *

The next day, after lunch, Mercedes and Sam met up for Marine biology. Sam carried the project to the class. They couldn't wait to present it to the class since they worked so hard on it. Each group went up and presented. Mercedes and Sam had just sat down after revealing the project when Brittany came in.

"Excuse me, Ms. Washington, it's an emergency!" Mercedes heard Brittany say. "Can you please excuse Sam and Mercedes?"

"Why do you need both of them?" Ms. Washington asked looking at Brittany suspiciously. When she noticed the distraught look on her face she shook her head and stood. "Mercedes. Sam."

"Yes?"

"Is every thing okay Brit?" Sam asked.

"No, come to the office." Brit said walking out as Mercedes and Sam followed looking at each other puzzles. As they walked down the halls they saw pictures of Santana and Brittany kissing on printed paper posted on all the walls and lockers.

"Who did this?" Mercedes said in shock as she pulled down every post she saw. She could only imagine what Santana was feeling. She was definitely not ready to come out and this was the worst way ever.

"We don't know!" Brit said sobbing into Sam's shoulders as they walked into the office. Mercedes could see Santana pacing inside principal Figgins office.

"Santana!" Mercedes said rushing to her as they hugged. "I'm so sorry!" Mercedes said holding a tearful Santana.

"My parents are going to kill me. I'm still grounded for the fight that happened at the party and now this!"

"Principal Figgins, what are you guys going to do?"Mercedes asked.

"I want to kick their asses, whoever did this!" Sam said still holding on to Brittany. Santana walked over and hugged Sam as well.

"This school has a zero tolerance against violence, Mr. Evans. Saying threats like that might make me have to expel you!" Mr. Figgins said.

"People are bullied here daily. You all do nothing!" Sam said getting angry. Mercedes rubbed his back to calm him down.

"You have to do something about this!"Mercedes said. "Whoever did this was intending to hurt Santana. And they did in the worst way.

"We plan on looking into it and whoever did it we will suspend them. Unfortunately that is all I can do. My hands are tied."

"This school is full of shit!" Santana said walking out of the office wiping her tears. They all followed her out of his office as the bell rang. Just then Mercedes phone vibrated again with a text message from Matt. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the message.

Matt- Bet you'll reply to my messages now!

Mercedes- what the hell Matt?

Matt-I knew the best way to hurt you was to hurt someone you cared about. Santana looked nice kissing another chick don't you think?

Matt-even from my bed I'm able to show my ranks. Your lil white boyfriend can't do what I do.

Mercedes looked at her phone in disbelief. She couldn't believe he'd go that far just to hurt her. Mercedes wanted to kill Matt for doing this to Santana.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?" Sam asked finally realizing how upset she was looking at her cell phone. She extended the phone to him. He took it and read it.

"I'm going to break his other leg, I swear!" Sam said angrily. Brit took the phone and read the messages and looked from Mercedes to Sam.

"That's what he wants you to do, get mad and get even and expelled so that you won't play." Brit said handing Mercedes the phone. "Don't let him win!"

"She's right, Sam! We'll figure this out another way." Mercedes said putting her phone in her pocket. "We will get Matt back!"


	11. Chapter 11

*****There's a slight time jump but don't worry there's some recollection that happens as well. I'm not going to say what's in this chapter. I'll just let you read and see for yourself. I don't own glee or the characters. I don't own the Troubletones or Brit's web show. I only own my imagination. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think as well. I will do another update tomorrow since I will be off.*****

* * *

-2 weeks later-

Sam sat nervously in the locker room listening to Coach Beiste give them a speech before they went out and played their first game. He was physically prepared to win this game but mentally he was nervous. He had to prove he was worthy. Everyone said they had faith in him once they got over the Matt situation but he knew they were waiting to see if he could pull it off. He looked over at Puck and they fist bumped each other for encouragement. Puck had became close with Sam especially since Sam didn't tell everyone what he did.

After Sam read the text message Matt sent Mercedes he wanted to seek revenge but the girls said to leave it alone. He really didn't want to and he knew with Matt out he had to have had an accomplice. The next day during practice he pulled Puck aside to confront him.

"Can we talk?"

"Sup?" Puck asked pouring himself a cup of Gatorade. Sam grabbed himself a cup and poured himself a cup as well. Pulling off his helmet he drank then spoke.

"I know you had something to do with those pictures of Santana." Sam said looking at Puck. He watched as Puck drank and pretended as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, Santana's a bitch, I know this. But when you posted those pictures you not only humiliated her you also humiliated my sister!" Sam said walking up to Puck. Puck looked around nervously then back at Sam. "With Matt not in school right now he had to have help and all signs point to you!"

"I wasn't thinking straight!" Puck said looking down. "I let him get in my head and I didn't mean to hurt Brittany. To be honest I didn't want to hurt Santana. I was just concerned with keeping my rep up. It was stupid." Puck confessed. "You can't tell, I'll get expelled and I can't afford to not graduate." He plead with Sam.

"Every thing in me still wants to hurt you both but I promised the girls I wouldn't do it." Sam admitted. He was about to continue when he saw the girls walking their way. He saw Mercedes and paused losing his train of thought.

"You like her, huh?" Puck asked.

"Who?" Sam said pretending to need another drink. Puck chuckled and did the same before speaking as they both watched the girls come their way.

"Nobody." Puck said. "Are you going to tell Santana about me?" He said looking over at Sam. Sam looked at the girls and was surprised to see they were all smiling. Santana hadn't smiled since the incident happened.

"I don't know yet!"

"Hey Sam! Sup Puck?" Santana greeted them. "We came to watch you all practice."

"Hey Sam!" Mercedes said smiling. "Puck." She said without even looking his way. He smiled at her and looked at Sam and winked.

"Hey Mercedes." He smiled. "How's every thing?" Sam asked looking away from Mercedes to Brittany. They all grinned almost as if they had a secret. "What's going on?"

"Well, remember the whole Santana thing?" Brittany asked as if it didn't literally just happen the day before. "Santana spoke to her parents about it."

"They actually accepted me being a lesbian. So now Brittany and I are officially together. We kinda owe it all to Matt. If he didn't do this then I'd have to continue being with Puck." Santana said smiling holding Brittany's hands. "No offense, Puck!"

"None taken. I understand and I'm happy this worked out for you!" He said walking over and hugging her. Sam knew he was mainly happy that he didn't hurt her like Matt wanted. Sam was happy his sister was happy.

"Now Sam, Mercedes told me you were planning on getting Matt back. And anyone who knows me knows I love a good revenge but I really don't want you getting expelled over this. The best way to get back at Matt is to show him he can't hurt us!" Santana said.

"It's cool I promised Mercedes I wouldn't do anything!" Sam stated looking over at Mercedes.

"Excuse me girls, we have a practice going on over here. I need you all to scatter!" Coach Beiste said walking over to them. Sam smiled at her and tossed his cup.

"See y'all later!" He said putting his helmet back on and running back on the field with Puck. A lot happened in those two weeks and from that moment on they became friends. When Matt came back to school he was heated because Sam now had almost every thing he once had. Now all Sam had to do was give them their first victory.

* * *

Mercedes sat in the stands with posters in hand cheering for Sam. Every one was excited as he lead them to their first win. They won 21 to 10. It was great watching them win and watching Sam win. Mercedes had spent a lot of time with Sam for the past two weeks getting closer and closer each day. She finally told him about her breaking off with Matt when the Santana situation went down.

Sam never made a move on her or anything but they continued their cat and mouse game of flirting. Santana and Brittany were an official couple now so things were great. She saw Matt around the school and ignored him. He already started dating the head cheerleader Bree. She knew he hated that all his schemes never worked and things were going great for every one, especially Santana.

After the game, they all went to Breadstix to celebrate and after that they went home. Brittany had invited the girls over for a fondue 4 two sleep over. This was a web show she started where she interviewed her friends. She decided to post a video of them singing on it introducing them as a group named Troubletones. They were all dressed in similar silk nighties, shorts and tank tops. Mercedes was lavender, Santana red and Brittany was in light blue. After they performed on the show they sat and watched movies in the living room.

"Be right back, I have a popcorn kernel stuck in my teeth. I'm going to go brush before I fall asleep." Mercedes said getting up. She looked up to see that the girls had already fallen asleep. She shook her head and grabbed her toothbrush then made her way up the stairs. Just as she made it up the steps Sam walked out all wet with a towel wrapped around his lower region. Mercedes caught her breath as she watched water glistening all over his body. "I'm sorry, I just need to brush my teeth!"

"You can go ahead. I'm done!" Sam smiled opening the door for her as she walked by. She closed the door softly finally able to catch her breath. "That boy had the body of a chiseled statue." Mercedes thought to herself as she brushed her teeth. Once she was done she walked out and past his bedroom. He left his door opened and Mercedes peeked inside and noticed he was watching Avatar. "I love this movie!" She said outloud startling Sam. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!"

"It's cool, do you wanna watch it with me?" Sam said moving over on his bed making room for her. She hesitated and looked back almost as if his parents were behind her. "Don't worry, just close the door behind you!" He said smiling. Mercedes walked in and closed the door softly and got in his bed propping her feet up in the air.

"I really love this movie!" Mercedes said smiling really hard.

"Most girls don't!" He said smiling back at her.

"I'm not like most girls!" She said smiling at him. He smiled back then turned his eyes back to the TV. Every time they said something in Na'vi, Sam would repeat it under his breath as if he was trying to learn the language. Mercedes smiled at him every time. And then came the love making scene and they suddenly fell quiet as they watched what they knew was about to happen.

"I love the way they bond in this scene." Sam stated. Mercedes looked over at him and smiled. She had to agree with him on that.

"Yeah, the connection is so intense. I love the idea of them being connected mentally as well as physically." Mercedes agreed. They fell silent as they watched the on screen romance. Mercedes could feel that Sam was no longer looking at the screen but instead he was looking at her. She looked over at him. They were already laying really close to each other on his bed just waiting for the moment to pounce on each other. Sam licked his lips and slowly made his move and Mercedes met him half way. Their lips touched lightly at first. They parted, nose still touching, eyes still searching, and they both smiled.

Mercedes moved in this time to kiss him again. She felt Sam placing his hand on her cheeks as they kissed softly again. They did several pecks before Sam was on top of her kissing her deeply as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She ran her hands through his hair that was still wet from his shower earlier. They rolled once more till she was on top of him as he let his hands roam all over her body. Mercedes heard a moan escape her mouth as she pulled away. Breathing heavy they both just stared at each other.

Let's slow this down!" Mercedes said licking her lips. She tried not to look at Sam's lips that were begging to be kissed again.

"Cool, let's... Um...finish the movie." He said running his hand through his hair. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. Mercedes closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kisses he was placing on her neck. "Sleep with me!" Sam whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. She felt tingles run through her body.

"What?" Mercedes asked as her eyes flew open. She never left his arms and he never stopped kissing as he spoke.

"I want to be with you." He said in between kisses. "Nothing will make me more happier then to see your face in the morning when I wake." Still kissing. She listened and stroked his arms as he spoke. "You know the feeling people get when they watch the sunrise?"

"Yes."

"It makes you think if something so beautiful, yet equally hot, can rise through the darkness, then there's definitely a God! You know?"Sam continued.

"Sam?" She said his name not following where this was going. She turned to face him as he smiled and explained.

"I need you to be my sunrise! The reason I wake up. The one that makes me know without a doubt that there is a God." He said before pulling her in once more for a kiss. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him as they deepened the kiss. They watched the rest of the movie in each others arms before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

*****I don't own glee or it's characters. This chapter is the morning after. I will be updating again later today since I'm off. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. I appreciate all reviews good or bad. Thank u again.*****

* * *

Sam woke up to the sun light in his eyes. He placed his hand over his eye shielding it from the light. He heard a soft moan and remembered then that Mercedes was in his bed. He instantly reached over to stroke her cheek and smiled when she opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched looking over at him and smiling.

"Good morning, handsome!"

"Good morning Ms. Pretty!" He said getting off the bed. He looked in the mirror and laughed at his bed head. "I need one of them things you tie your hair with." He said laughing.

"You look sexy!" Mercedes said getting off the bed and tightening up her head scarf. Sam walked up behind her hugging her placing a kiss on her neck.

"You think I'm sexy, baby?" He said in his Austin Powers accent. She immediately began to giggle as he nuzzled in her neck. Sam was definitely enjoying her being there that morning.

"Stop it Sam!" She said trying not to laugh loud. "Do you think anyone is up yet?" Mercedes asked opening the door and peeking out.

"Yup, my mom wakes up early to make breakfast!"

"Oh my God... they know I slept in here, don't they?"

"Stop panicking, no one knows!" Sam said pulling her into his arms again. "My mom never checks our rooms if the doors are closed." Sam said letting her go.

"I wish my mom would be like that. Black parents don't play that shit!" Mercedes said laughing. She peeked through the door again then went to the bathroom. Sam followed her in as well. "Umm do you mind? I'm trying to brush my teeth!" She said placing toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Yes and so am I!" Sam said reaching over and taking the toothpastes from her. He moved over to the other sink and began brushing his teeth. He knew Mercedes was looking at him so he looked over with foam in his mouth and pretended to come over for a kiss.

"Ewww Sam, stop it!" Mercedes said swatting him away. She began to brush her teeth just as Santana and Brit walked in running their eyes.

"Can you two love birds keep it down!" Santana said as she grabbed her toothbrush as well. Mercedes eyes bugged out as she spat when she heard Santana. "Yeah we were looking for you."

"I came in to ask Sam if he'd seen you, when we saw you two in bed all cute and snuggly." Brit said as she began brushing her teeth. Mercedes and Sam began to gargle and both spit looking over at each other. "Don't worry mom and dad don't know!" Brit said calmly.

"Good, can we keep this between us for now?" Mercedes asked. Sam followed her out grabbing her hand lightly he pinned her against the wall. "Sam, not right now! I don't want your parents knowing I was in your bed."

"We won't tell them about us till later." Sam said smiling. "But, till then, I need some sugar before I go to work today." He said before kissing her.

"Ugh, are you guys going to be that type of couple?" Santana said as she walked out the bathroom catching them kissing. Brittany walked out laughing.

"Oh you mean the way you and Brit are?" Sam added laughing as they all went down the stairs. Sam immediately became hungry once he smelled his mother's cooking. "Morning mom and dad!" Sam kissed his mom on the cheek before opening the fridge to grab some orange juice. "You ladies want some?"

"Sam just bring it to the table." His father suggested. Sam did as he was told and sat across from Mercedes as his mom brought over breakfast. Every one began to dig in. Sam was making things hard for Mercedes by playing footsie with her under the table. She played along but never looked his way. "So how was the sleep over, girls?"

"It was great, dad!" Brittany answered. "We started a new girl singing group called Troubletones." Brittany began to explain. Sam continued to play with Mercedes until Santana kicked them both stopping them.

"A singing group? Is that a hobby or a career that you all want to follow?" Sam's father asked.

"Dad, you should hear Mercedes sing. She can definitely make it a career!" Sam added looking over at Mercedes. She looked over at him and smiled.

"What does your father think of that, Mercedes?"

"He doesn't like the idea at all. He wants me to go to college and follow in his footsteps. I understand why he feels that way. The industry is tough." Mercedes said. Sam couldn't understand why she didn't believe in what she had.

"I say follow your heart!" Sam's mom added.

"Look," Sam's dad said smiling at Sam's mom. "I don't want to say that your father is wrong, because he's not. Education is important but so is following your dreams and making them a reality."he added. "Look at me, I have my degree and that didn't stop my job being cut, home getting foreclosed on and my world being shattered. These things happen! Having the degree doesn't guarantee anything just like having a dream doesn't guarantee anything either. You need to have that drive!" He said placing a big piece of sausage in his mouth.

"What about you Santana, is singing your passion too?" His Mom asked. Sam looked over at Mercedes as she looked deep on thought. His father was always good at motivational speeches.

"I love performing! I just want to be able to perform!" Santana said smiling. "But, I want to go to college. I want that experience." Santana said smiling at Brittany.

"Anyways I hate to eat and run but I've got to go get ready for work." Sam said taking his plate to the kitchen. He ran upstairs to get ready as they continued their college conversation. By the time he came back down Mercedes was still looking deep in thought as everyone talked around her. Sam wanted badly to grab her and tell her it would all work out, but he couldn't. "I'll be back later. Santana and Mercedes if I don't see y'all later, I'll holla!" He said smiling before heading out.

* * *

Mercedes arrived at school in great spirits. This had been one of the best weekends of her life. She walked over to her locker with Santana as they talked about going on double dates with the Evans'. Santana noticed Brittany in the distance walking with Sam.

"There goes my girl now,, I'll see you at lunch!" Santana said running up and hugging Brittany. Mercedes noticed that less people gawked at them note when they hugged. She smiled as she watched Sam walk up to her smiling.

""Mercedes!" Sam said before kissing her. This was their first public kiss so she made sure it was light.

"Hey Sam.!" Mercedes said as she hugged him. The last time she saw Sam was during church yesterday. He sat in the same spot next to Max again, no confession this time but he did request to be in the choir. She remembered laughing at him but he was serious. As they talked about it Mercedes mother came over.

"Mercedes, you've made a new friend?"

"Yes, mom this is my friend Sam from school. You remember he gave the testimony about his family." Mercedes reminded. Mercedes could feel Sam was nervous as smiled at her mother.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Jones!"

"Oh I remember, you should invite your family to church as well. We can always pray foot them to receive more blessings." She added as Mercedes father walked over. "Honey this is Mercedes friend from school, Sam!"

"Pleased to meet you young man. I have to say I really admired your courage to testify the way you did to a room full of new people."

"I thought it would be nice to share my blessings!" Sam said smiling at Mercedes and then looking are her dad. Mercedes smiled back at him and then noticed her dad looking at her.

"Interesting! Well we welcome you to our church!"

"Thank you Sir!" Sam said shaking his hands. The drive home Mercedes father grilled her about college application. She couldn't help but think about what Sam's father said during breakfast the other morning, she knew he was right. She needed to figure a way to tell her dad her pans without upsetting him.

"What's your first class?" Sam asked leaning against the locker. Mercedes grabbed her English notebook and showed it to him. "I don't know if I'll have time to walk you to class and make it to move in time on the opposite side of the school." He frowned.

"Sam, it's okay I can walk myself with no problem!" Mercedes said laughing. "Go get your stuff before the bell rings I'll see you next period or at lunch." She said kissing him.

"Alright, I'll text you!" Sam said rushing over to his locker. Mercedes took off her jacket and placed it inside her locker.

"Sup Mercedes!" She turned to see her friend Mike smiling at her. He walked over and gave her a big hug.

"Sup Mike!"

"Did Brittany come to school today? She wanted to know if I can help you all with a dance routine." Mike added.

"Yeah we're starting a girl group!" Mercedes said clutching her books to her chest before closing her locker door.

"I saw the performance at the party you guys were hot!" Mike admitted laughing. "Lemme give you my number so that we can discuss later." Mike said his number as Mercedes also gave him hers. Just then she felt arms come around her.

"Hey babe," Sam kissed her on the cheek. "What up Mike?" Sam asked giving Mike dap. "You ready for me to walk you to class?"

"Um... yeah!" Mercedes replied suspiciously. "Mike I'll see you around!" She said walking away with Sam.

"Alright...see ya Sam!" Mike said with a wave.

"Why aren't you on your way to class?"

"I figured I can make it to your class and back if I ran!" Sam replied taking her hand in his. She stopped him suddenly.

"Sam, Mike's just a friend you don't have to worry okay! Besides he has a girlfriend, remember Tina? They've been together so long it's almost like they're married." Mercedes said smiling at Sam." I can walk myself to class, okay?" She said kissing him lightly as he nodded. "I'm your girl, you don't have to be jealous!" She smiled at him as she walked away to her class.


	13. Chapter 13

*****I'm off today so you all get another quick update. Yay! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all like it too. If you do leave a review if you don't... Leave a review I appreciate them all. I don't own glee or it's characters by the way. Enjoy!*****

* * *

Mercedes sat at lunch with Santana as they discussed potential double date locations. No one was loving the fact that two best friends were able to date siblings like Santana. It was almost like a wish that came true for her. Mercedes picked at her food as she listened to Santana drop ideas.

"I'm not saying Breadstix is a bad idea for our first double date, I just think we go there too much." Mercedes said cutting off Santana.

"Do you understand that they have endless bread sticks?"

"Yes, Santana you've mentioned that a million times. I just think we should try maybe a picnic or something." Mercedes said taking a bite of her roast beef sandwich..

"A picnic? What are we ninety?" Santana asked laughing. "Okay, that's never happening!" She said throwing her hair back. "What about bowling or laser tag?"

"Now that's wassup!" Mercedes said giving her a high five. "Laser tag would be all of that!" Mercedes thought of how she'd love to act as if she was at war shooting everybody. Mercedes and Santana were in deep discussion when Brittany and Mike walked up to the table and sat.

"Guess what?" Brittany said as she looked at the girls smiling. Mercedes and Santana both looked at her quizzically. "Guess what really cool girl group has their first ever paying gig?" She asked with a smile.

"The Troubletones!" Sam said sitting next to Mercedes and kissing her before smiling at everyone. "Sup Mike!" He said fist bumping with Mike.

"Is he right? Who booked us? Tell me this isn't a joke!" Mercedes said smiling.

"Yeah Brit don't get me excited and it's not us." Santana said looking over at Brit.

"Yes, we get to perform at this years homecoming!" Brit said with both hands in the air. "Principal Figgins approached me this morning and I said yes we will do it but you gotta pay us!"

"That's my girl!" Santana exclaimed.

"I'm not as dumb as they say I am!" She said smiling as she bit into her sandwich. As they were celebrating the great news Mercedes was thinking in overdrive what song could they do.

"Are you okay, babe?" Sam asked. She looked over at him and smiled. At that moment Matt walked by with Bree holding his lunch since he was still on crutches. The table fell quiet as he past by. He smiled at them and smacked Bree on the ass and she giggled. "He's so lame!"

"Don't pay him any attention!" Mercedes said turning her attention back to the table. "So I think we should start working on the songs that we'll be performing."

"Yup, meeting at the Evans'?" Brit asked with her juicebox raised. Everyone raised their juicebox as well and said it in unison. "Meeting at the Evans!" Then they all laughed.

"Oh before I forget, we were thinking of a cute double date idea for us tonight!" Santana said looking at Sam and Brit. "What do you all think of laser tag?"

"I love laser tag!" Mike interjected. Everyone stopped and looked at him almost surprised that he spoke. "I'm sorry I just really love laser tag." After and awkward silence overwhelmed the table Mercedes finally spoke.

"Well I guess you and Tina can come along, we're going right after school!"

"That's not a double date, Mercedes!" Santana said rolling her eyes. "No offense Mike Chang but we don't even really know this Tina chick. You're cool but she might not be!"

"Santana!" Brit said hitting her on the arm. "I met Tina she's actually really nice. I think they should definitely come with us to the laser tag date."

"Yeah she's in one of my classes, I think. Tina Cohen-Chang right?"Sam asked looking at Mike and then at Mercedes. "She's really cool!"

"I meant to ask you Mike." Brit said looking over at Mike. "Did you guys get married and she decided to hyphenate instead of just taking your last name?" Brit asked. Mercedes placed her palm on her forehead trying really hard not to laugh. Mike looked as if he didn't know why she'd ask something like that. Santana and Sam kept eating as if they were just used to her saying things like that. "I just think it's weird!"

"No I haven't married Tina but I love her so maybe after we graduate I might propose to her, who knows." Mike said with a smile. "Don't tell her I said that though she'll go into panic mode!"

"She knows you love her?" Sam asked. "You told her straight out?"

"Yup, she loves me too. My family loves her and her family loves me. She's definitely the girl I'm going to marry one day!" Mike said with a smile. Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head. The table fell quiet once again as they all thought about what Mike said. Mercedes looked over at Sam who seemed deep in thought as well. She wondered what was he thinking. "When we are ready we will get married."

"Well at least she already has your last name!" Brit said causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

After lunch Sam couldn't get Mike's words out of his head. He wondered about Mercedes and him. He understood they just started dating and he couldn't really compare to Mike and Tina but he wondered about it. Did he love Mercedes? He knew he cared deeply for her. They just started dating but he had his eyes on her since day one. Who's to say that wasn't all it took. He ran up behind Mike after lunch to ask a few questions.

"Yo Mike wait up!" Sam said running up to him. Mike turned and smiled at Sam slowing his pace. "Thanks Bro!"

"What's going on?" Mike asked as they walked.

"That was really deep what you said at lunch about Tina!" Sam admitted. Mike nodded and smiled at Sam.

"It's something I've thought about for a while. I just never told anyone especially not Tina!" He said laughing.

"You don't think she deserves to know?"

"Sam, I've learned one thing about women, dating Tina.." He said stopping and looking at Sam. "If you say something you can't take it back! Every thing I tell Tina sends her in panic mode. I love her and don't want to scare her off so I give my love in dosage. We've been dating 3 years now and I just told her that I loved her even though I knew I did instantly when we met." Mike admitted. "Things change when you say the L word but by that point your so deep in love you can't find a way out or just don't even want out!"

"Whoa that's deep!" Sam said as his mind was literally blown.

"Just take your time and love with dosage that your girl can handle." Mike said patting Sam on the shoulder. "I gotta get to class so I'll see ya around. Remember don't tell Tina I said anything!" Mike said walking away.

* * *

Later that night they all met up for the laser tag group date. Sam and Mercedes arrived just as the others did and paid for their entrance fees. Santana and Brit decided it would be a couples laser tag war. The best couple would win a free date at Breadstix. Mercedes was bout tired of Breadstix but she was competitive and wanted to win. Tina seemed shy at first but she eventually warmed up to the group as they waited in line for their turn to play.

"Look we gotta win this, Tina! So shake off the nerves!" Mike said to Tina. She smiled and shook it off.

"Yeah school her 'cause Brit and I are taking you both down!" Santana said pointing at Mike and Tina.

"And we're taking all of y'all down!" Mercedes said as she put knee pads on and marked lines under Sam's eyes. He was loving how serious she was taking this game.

"What's the knee pads for Mercedes, it's laser tag! Not wanky time with Trouty mouths nether regions!" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhhh you'll see!" Mercedes said as they finally walked in to play. The attendant gave them the rules and explained how to play. Each player would start off with 3 lives each. The last couple standing at the end of the hour with the most lives, wins. The couples eyed each other giving idle threats of what's about to go down.

Each couple went to their sections waiting for the game to begin. Mercedes looked over at Sam and nodded. They had already discussed their master plan of pretending to be in an alliance with both of the other couples to avoid getting shot. Once the lights shut off and the countdown stated it was time to start. They began running and shooting. Because they were in alliance both couples were getting double the shots while Mercedes and Sam only got shot at by mistake.

By the time Santana realized what was happening Mercedes was rolling around shooting at them as if she was literally in the army. She jumped and shot Santana causing her to lose her last life. Sam ran up behind Mike and shot him as the lights turned on signaling the game was over. Mercedes and Sam ran to each other and rejoiced.

"Y'all cheated!" Santana screamed as they walked out of the game.

"All's fair in love and war!" Mercedes said giving Sam a high five.

"We're the best!"

"The best cheaters!" Mike said laughing. Santana had her arms crossed and showed she was visibly upset. She was just as competitive as Mercedes was.

"I think I hurt my knee!" Tina said rubbing her knees.

"See! Next time y'all will get some knee pads!" Mercedes said smiling.

"That was the best date ever!" Brittany said shooting her hands in the air.


	14. Chapter 14

*****I don't own glee or it's characters. I don't own the songs posted except for the one Mercedes sangs as a solo. I'm sorry you all can't hear how it sounds though lol. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter which I call meet the parents. Next chapter big things happen so stay tuned leave a review or not.*****

* * *

-a month later-

It had been a month now that Sam had been dating Mercedes and things were going great. He looked over at her as they walked hand in hand into the homecoming dance. She was dressed in a purple princess dress while he wore a black tux. Things were going so well for them with the relationship especially since they met each others parents. Sam thought back to how nervous Mercedes was when he introduced her to his parents as his girlfriend. She was already at the house working on songs for the homecoming dance and he decided, why not then.

"Mom... Dad...we have something to tell you." Sam said during dinner. Santana and Brittany smiled at each other then looked back at Sam.

"Yes?" His parents asked in unison. Sam smiled looked over at Mercedes and took her hand. "What's going on?" They asked again looking between them.

"Mercedes and I have been dating. I just wanted to officially introduce her as my girlfriend!" Sam said smiling as he looked at his parents. His parents looked at each other then at Santana and Brittany before they all busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mercedes asked looking at all of them laughing. Sam could feel Mercedes tense up and he was also winding why everyone was laughing.

"Yeah what's so funny?"

"It's funny... because..."his mother said in between laughs trying to catch her breath that his dad had to finish her sentence for her.

"You thought we didn't know!" His father said laughing. "I've seen you kiss her goodbye at the door before you go to work, when she drops y'all home."

"Mercedes, I've already known! I've been waiting on you both to just fess up and stop kicking my foot under the table playing footsie all the time." His mom said laughing still.

"It's about time someone said it!" Santana added.

"I don't appreciate being laughed at!" Mercedes said with a smirk. "Plus, I just wanted to be sure before we told you and my parents!"

"We understand Mercedes! We love you like the daughter we never had!" Sam's mother said coming over to hug Mercedes.

"Hey!" Brittany said with a frown before everyone broke out in laughter. "Lucky I love her too!" Brittany said running over to hug Mercedes too.

"So, how'd your folks take it?" Sam's father asked taking a sip of his drink.

"We haven't told them yet, but we will! Right Mercedes?" Sam asked. Mercedes nodded with a genuine smile. Sam was nervous about that but she reassured him that it will be okay.

She decided to do it that following Sunday after church. Sam was nervous through church and on the ride over to her house. They sat and ate first and when Mercedes mother brought out the dessert Mercedes decided to tell them.

"Mom... Dad... I know you're wondering why I invited Sam over for dinner with us today." Mercedes began looking at both her parents as her Mom placed peach cobbler on everyone's plate.

"Oh we know why already." Her mother said smiling. Mercedes and Sam looked over at each other puzzled. "You told me that he was wondering about joining the choir at church, right?"

"Oh... yes but that's not why-" Mercedes began to explain but her mom cut her off again trying to guess. Sam looked over at Mercedes she looked frustrated with her mother.

"Baby, let her finish." Mercedes father said patting her mom's hand. Mercedes mom smiled and place the cobbler down and looked over at Mercedes.

"Okay!"

"Sam is my boyfriend and I wanted to introduce him to you all officially." Mercedes spoke. "We've been dating for a minute now!"

"A minute?" Mercedes dad asked.

"Wait, what happened to that other boy you were dating that was the quarterback?" Mercedes mother asked. Sam suddenly felt uneasy. He tried his best to remain calm and not run out.

"We broke up!" Mercedes said. "Sam's the new quarterback now anyway. And he's who I'm with now!"

"Oh my Lord! Baby you can't run through the whole football team." Her mother said raising her hands in the air. Sam almost spit out his drink.

"Mom, I only dated one other guy on the team! I don't sleep around!"

"You better not be sleeping at all!"

"Baby, calm down! Sam is a great kid! Not once has that other boy ever come to church!" Mercedes father spoke. "Let's talk in the kitchen for a minute." He said taking her hand and leaving Mercedes and Sam. Sam could hear the sound of them talking but he couldn't hear what was being said. He was not expecting her mom to be upset he was thinking that Mercedes dad would be the one to win over.

"Don't worry, babe! Long as we have my dad on our side we're okay." Mercedes said grabbing Sam's hand and stroking it. "I'm sorry about my mom tripping."

"It's okay!" Sam said forcing a smile for her. Mercedes reached over and kissed him lightly just as her parents walked back in. Sam sat up and tried to read their body language.

"Sam, I want to apologize for my behavior." She said sitting down and looking at him. "I have nothing against you. You seem like a lovely young man. I just don't want that kind of reputation for Mercedes."

"I understand Mrs. Jones." Sam said smiling. "If I could have changed things I would have been the only quarterback she ever dated."

"My boy!" Mercedes father said smiling and nodding at Sam's words. "Now let's eat this cobbler before it gets cold!" He said as they continued to eat.

All of that was worth it because she was next to him for homecoming. Winning the game last night would have meant nothing if she wasn't his girl.

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she entered the homecoming dance with Sam next to her. Santana and Brittany were voted homecoming Queen and King, something that shocked them but they were happy. The theme of the dance was Disney Fairytales, so they had a list of Disney songs prepared for them to perform. Mercedes also wrote a song that she planned on singing for the first time ever and she was nervous.

"Ladies, are you ready to perform?" Mercedes asked Santana and Brittany. "We're going to do a a couple together but then I'll do my solo as the homecoming king and Queen dance." Mercedes added smiling at them. "Sam, hope you enjoy!"

"Long as you don't drop it low on someone else, I'll be happy!" Sam said smacking Mercedes on the ass. She giggled as they took the stage.

"Alright alright! Are y'all ready to party?" Brittany screamed into the mic. Everyone cheered as the music started to play. Santana started the first verse to Disney's goofy movie "Eye to Eye" as Mercedes and Brittany danced in the background and sang. Then Brittany came and sang with her leading Mercedes to sing the chorus.

"If we listen to each other's heart..." She sing as they joined her. Everyone danced along and cheered as they performed. The next sing they performed was Disney's "true to your heart". Santana and Brit went down for their dance as Mercedes grabbed Sam and made him sing Disney's "A Whole New World". Everyone was shocked to hear Sam sing but the girls already knew he could. Once they were done Sam kissed Mercedes and then got off stage as Mercedes prepared to sing her original song.

Mercedes scanned the audience and nervously fixed the mic. She looked over at Sam and smiled before speaking. "Hey everybody this is an original song I wrote." She looked at Sam and smiled. "I was inspired by someone special. Hope y'all like it.

"Mmmmmm..."she closed her eyes and hummed. "I've noticed I've changed..." She opened her eyes and smiled. "Not doing the same things that I used to do..." She looked over at Santana and Brit as they slow danced. "My friends... say I'm different... Mmmmm... and I agree with them... Yeahhhh..." She walked around the stage. "And when they ask me why... Why ohhhhhhhhh why..." She stopped and looked at Sam who was recording the performance. "I simply reply... It's because...I love himmmm...I love me some him.." She closed her eyes and sang. "He makes me feel so good inside, my feelings boy I can't hide... it's because I love him. Ooooh!"

"I love you... Boy... yes I do... and I don't care whooooo knows..." She said hitting a high note and she slowly opened her eyes looking right at Sam. "It's... because... I love himmmm." She finished as everyone applauded. She smiled and bowed as she got off the stage. She went over to the punch bowl to get a drink.

"Baby, you were great up there!" Sam said hugging her and kissing her. "That song was amazing! You need a record deal!"

"Sam, you're insane! You know I'm going to college!" Mercedes said pouring herself a drink smiling at him.

"You're the last person that needs college! You're going to be a star, Mercedes Jones!" He said kissing her. "Did you see how you moved everybody!"

"Yeah it felt great up there!" Mercedes smiled in his arms. "Maybe you're right!" She said taking his hands as they went to dance as Santana sang "Can you feel the love tonight!" Not noticing Matt that was standing near by listening to their conversation.

When the night was over Mercedes was on cloud nine she felt like there was nothing that was going to mess up this fairytale life that she was living. When she arrived home she was shocked to see her dad was up.

"Hey Dad, what you doing up?" Mercedes said taking her heels off and limping over to him. Her feet were killing her she'd never dance that much in her life. She sat down and massaged her feet looking at her dad.

"I need to talk to you." He said looking at her. "Have you filled out any college applications?" He asked looking at her. Mercedes looked up at him confused.

"You stayed up to ask me that, Dad?"

"Mercedes, answer me!"

"Dad..." Mercedes said looking at her hands. She felt he was upset and decided she might as well just let it all out. "I want to be a singer, Dad!"

"Over my dead body!" He said standing up. "I know that boyfriend of yours has something to do with this."

"What? No dad... Sam didn't-"

"Don't lie to me Mercedes! I received a call from that boy Matt and he played me a conversation that the two of you had tonight. I heard with my own ears!" He shouted. "I liked him but if he's going to distract you from what's right then I forbid you from dating him!"

"Dad no!" Mercedes cried.

"After school you come straight home and I want to see all the college applications that you fill out!" Her father continued as Mercedes cried. Just then her mother came down as Mercedes ran up to her room crying.

"What's going on?" Mercedes heard her mother say as she slammed the door and dialed Sam's number explaining what happened. Mercedes wanted to go straight to Matt's house and hurt him. Why was he so vindictive. She was tired of his shit. Matt thinks telling her dad would make her leave Sam. Wait till she saw him at school.


	15. Chapter 15

*****So this chapter was supposed to be connected to the last one but I split it in two. I'm calling this chapter "Reality". A lot happens here so I hope you all enjoy it. I won't say too much and give away the story. I don't own glee or it's characters. I don't own the mashup the girls perform. Enjoy and let me know what you think! No new updates till Sunday!*****

* * *

The next day Mercedes went right up to Matt's locker where he was talking to Bree. After she spoke with Sam last night letting him know that she didn't plan on breaking up with him, she decided she'd had enough. She was tired of Matt's bullshit and was prepared to tell him to stay the hell out of her life.

"Can we talk?" Mercedes asked with her arms crossed. Bree and Matt both turned and looked at her. Matt smiled at her obviously knowing she'd come.

"We're talking!" He replied.

"Alone!" Mercedes said looking at Bree. Bree looked over at Matt and stood firmly. "Can you excuse yourself?" Mercedes said shooing her away like a fly.

"Ohhhhhhhhh you want me alone? I knew it was just a matter of time before you came crawling back to big daddy!" Matt said laughing. "You're too late! I'm with Bree now, you can say what you have to say in front of her." He replied arrogantly.

"Thank you baby!" Bree said before kissing Matt and then looking back at Mercedes. "How can we help you?" She asked putting emphasis on we. Mercedes smiled and moved close to them as she spoke.

"Alright, I guess it would be good for you to have a witness." She smiled. "Now for the life of me I don't know what possessed me to date you but I am happy I saw your true colors before it was too late. If Bree enjoys sloppy seconds, I could not care less!" Mercedes said turning her attention to Bree. "What you don't realize is you're just a rebound. What Matt really wants is me. That's why he keeps scheming and getting all up in my business. Since I won't let him get all up in this." Mercedes said pointing to herself.

"Wait a minute-" Matt tried to explain but Mercedes cut him off.

"Stay out of my business!"

"I was only trying to help you!" Matt said finally. He pushed past Bree and grabbed Mercedes hand. "I just don't want you throwing away your life over some dude and a dumb ass dream!" Matt said as Mercedes snatched her hand away. "Do you really think you'll make it big out there." He asked. Mercedes looked around a bit embarrassed as he continued. "Yea you sound great on a high school stage, at a high school party, but you think you can sell out arenas?"

"I can!" Mercedes said feeling insecure all of a sudden.

"Not going to happen unless you change your image, baby!" Matt said softly as he got closer to her. "Look, stop dreaming and realize that you don't have what the industry wants!"

"You're wrong and you will see my name in lights! You'll regret those words! I promise you that!" Mercedes said as she walked away. Her plan to get Matt back, backfired on her. All the confidence Sam had placed in her and her dream washed away that quick. She went into the girls restroom and cried inside the bathroom stalls.

* * *

-a week later-

Sam skipped class that morning and went to Mercedes father's dentistry. He lied to the receptionist about having something from Mercedes that her dad needed. When he walked in her dad looked up and frowned. Sam took a deep breath in and began to speak.

"Good morning Mr. Jones!"

"Sam, why are you not in school?" Her father asked not looking up at Sam. Sam took a seat even though he wasn't offered one and smiled nervously.

"I really needed to talk to you!"

"So, not only are you trying to destroy my daughters future but you've decided to skip out on yours as well. And you've come to try to change my mind about you two dating, right?"

"No, I came to try to make you realize the talent your daughter has." Sam said smiling. "She's an amazing singer, have you heard her sing?"

"She sings every Sunday at church, son. That's my daughter, I've known she could sing since the doctor smacked her Lil bottom and instead of crying she sang the national anthem!" Her father said looking at Sam with no smile. "The industry will not recognize her talents. They'll recognize her skin, first! Then her body! They will not accept her like we do!"

"I understand that, Mr. Jones, but I really feel that this time things will be different!" Sam said proudly as he stood up. "I believe in her talent even if you don't and was able to set up a meeting for her with a record company!" Sam said placing the business card on the table. "While at work at Max's I was playing a video of your daughter performing at homecoming and a guy who happens to work for Sony was at the store and he saw her and wants to meet with her." Sam said before walking out. Mercedes dad picked the card up and looked at it and smiled.

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she saw Sam coming into the cafeteria. She was sitting at lunch talking to Santana and Brittany. After the whole confrontation with Matt she decided not to allow his words to make her feel any less than she needed to feel. She was also happy to see Sam because he was not there that morning.

"Hey where were you this morning?" Mercedes said kissing Sam. He kissed her back and smiled at the girls.

"Guess what?"

"Can we ever have lunch without guessing games?" Santana said rolling her eyes. Sam sat down and ignored her.

"Guess what new hot and famous girl group has a meeting with a rep from Sony?" Sam asked as he watched the news hit home.

"Oh my God! Don't lie Sam!" Mercedes screamed hugging him.

"It's us... Isn't it?" Brittany squealed as Santana and her ran up to hug Sam. "We're going to be famous!"

"How did it happen?" Mercedes asked as Sam began to explain the meeting at Max store. He explained how he was shocked that someone would end up there at lame Lima Ohio buy the guy was lost and asked for direction.

"His phone was dead too so I let him charge his phone and he saw the video and wants to see you all later today!" Sam said proudly.

"Oh my gosh! Sam!" Mercedes said hugging Sam.

* * *

After school the girls all piled into Mercedes car to meet with the Rep from Sony. They were super excited and sang all the way to the address that was given to Sam. They were nervous and couldn't believe this was even happening. The rep from Sony met with the girls at a hotel meeting room. The girls nervously walked in to a room with five reps from Sony. Only one of them was a woman and she didn't smile once throughout the meeting.

"Alright, girls, happy to see you made it. I'm Rashad, talent recruiter! We are in the market to start a new girl group. The next TLC, Destiny's child. After I watched your friends video I knew you guys had it!" He said smiling. The girls looked at each other and smiled with excitement. "These are my colleagues and although I know you got talent you're going to have to show it to them as well!"

"We can definitely show it!" Mercedes said getting up. "Come on girls!" She said as they all got up and prepared to sing. Brittany placed her iPod on the dock and pressed play.

"Ooooh oooh ooooh" the girls sang together and performed the dance routine prepared by Brittany.

"She... she ain't real... She ain't gon be able to treat you like I will." Mercedes began to sing the mash up of Adele's "Rumor has it". "Sure she got it all... But baby is that really what you waannnt..." They paused then began to sing again. "Bless your soul, you got your head in the cloud... you made a fool out of you and boy she's bringing you down...she made your heart melt but you're cold to the core... Rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore..." They continued to sing the chorus together.

"Never mind I'll find someone like you... I wish nothing but the best for you two..."

"Don't forget me I beg I remember you said!" Santana sang.

"Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead." They sang the last part together. Then smiled at the reps as they applauded.

"That was great, girls!" The woman said looking at her colleagues. Rashad nodded as he stood and walked over to the girls.

"Yes, we've found our girl group!" He said smiling. "There will be slight change in the name of the group and structure but you've got what it takes!"

"What changes?" Mercedes asked.

"We were thinking that Santana can be the lead while the two of you do back up or alternate!"

"What?"

"Mercedes has the strongest voice out of us!" Santana said looking over at Rashad frowning. "That wouldn't make sense."

"What makes sense is album sales, concerts soldout, shows and merchandise! We gotta have the right look and you have it, Santana!" Rashad said bopping her on the nose.

"We don't need this!" Brittany finally spoke. "Take us as we are or nothing at all!" She said holding the girls hand. Mercedes looked at Brit and smiled and held her hand.

"Well, I guess we still have to keep searching then." He said turning around. "Thanks for coming!"

The ride home was quiet beyond compare. Mercedes wanted to cry and die simultaneously if it were possible. She felt bad that it was because of her that they didn't take the deal. In her head the words from her dad, Matt, Rashad and herself played over and over in her head. She drove to Brits house and dropped Brit and Santana off as Sam came out with a smile. His smile vanished when he saw the girls sadness.

"What happened?" He asked Santana and Brit as they passed him by holding each other. They didn't answer him so he ran over to Mercedes. "Baby?"

"They were right?"

"Who? What happened?"

"My dad and Matt were right!" Mercedes said looking at Sam. "My talent wasn't enough! They wanted Santana to sing lead instead because she has the look." Mercedes said looking art Sam.

"That's their loss, baby! They're not the only recording company!"

"Stop it Sam!" Mercedes shouted. "You live in this fairy land where only good things happen! Well I'm not there! I'm here! Where we are is reality and it kicked in today!" Mercedes said as tears fell down her eyes. "I wasted time believing in that fairy land of yours but I think my dad was right..."

"Don't say that Mercedes!"

"I think we... need a break... so I can focus on getting into college!" Mercedes said looking at her hand. "I'm sorry!" Mercedes said turning to get back in her car but Sam held her back.

"Mercedes, I love you!" Sam said as Mercedes turned to look at him. She reached up and kissed him. Sam held on to her tightly but she pulled away and got into her car and drove away.


	16. Chapter 16

*****Alright y'all... I know I said Sunday but I decided to do an early update. Hope you all appreciate it. This is kind of my favorite chapter lol. I created my own lil mash up. Leave me a comment on what you think of the mash up.*****

* * *

Mercedes hated having to break things off with Sam, but she needed to get back on track. She initially planned to get things started with after school activities that would make her application and resume look good. She was too busy writing songs for Troubletones that she slacked off. For a minute there she really believed in the possibility of her dreams coming true. Sam helped with that as well. Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes as she remembered the look on Sam's face when she drove away. She wondered if he said he loved her in desperation or if he truly felt that way. She had no reason to believe he didn't mean especially with everything he's done so far.

"Get it together, girl!" She said out loud. "When you get back on track you and Sam can be together again." Mercedes said as she pulled into her driveway. She saw her father's car in the driveway as well. "Great!" She thought getting out the car. She was prepared to confess about everything and just face the consequences. "Hey Dad!"

"Mercedes, we need to talk!" He said watching as she walked into the living room and sat. She couldn't tell if he was upset or not so she decided to beat him to the punch, hoping her honesty would lighten her punishment.

"Dad, I'm sorry! I was supposed to come straight home after school but instead I went somewhere with Santana and Brittany." She began to confess but her dad raised his hand.

"I know!"

"You do?" Mercedes asked in shock. "How did you know?"

"Sam came by my office and told me he had got you a meeting with a rep from Sony." Her father said. "That boy is something else, isn't he?" Her dad asked shaking his head and smiling.

"Yeah, he is!" Mercedes agreed smiling. She didn't know he had done that. That was pretty brave of him to do.

"He really believes in you and he was willing to challenge me! He reminded me so much of myself when I was trying to date your mother." He said chuckling. "You know granddad used to hate me."

"No way dad!" Mercedes said in shock.

"Yeah, he gave me a hard time up until your mom and I got married." He said smiling. "But anyway, I wanted to know about this meeting. How'd it go?"

"You were right, Dad!"Mercedes said frowning. Her dad looked at her puzzled and waited on her to continue. "We met with a Talent recruiter, me and the girls, he told us he wanted a girl group. We performed for him. He loved us! I was so happy, Dad!" Mercedes felt her tears starting to come back up. Her dad got up and sat next to her.

"If he loved you guys why are you so sad?"

"Well, he said we'd be good only if Santana sang lead and I did back up with Brit. He said I didn't have the look they were looking for." Mercedes finished and looked at her Dad as a tear fell. "My voice wasn't enough, Dad!"

"That's his loss! If he can see that you're beautiful than another company will sign you!" He said wiping her tears away.

"No Dad, I'm done dreaming! It's time I face reality and get with the program. I'm going back to my marine biology dream. Brit and I have been talking about starting a dolphin reserve." Mercedes said getting up. "Don't ask her about it 'cause she still thinks dolphins are gay sharks." Mercedes said laughing through her tears.

"Mercedes, I don't want you to allow someone else to make you feel like you aren't good enough. I know I haven't placed that much faith in you lately and it took Sam to make me realize that, but I'm going to work on being more supportive of your dreams now!" He said walking over to Mercedes.

"Good, then you'll support my marine biology goals, right?" Mercedes said smiling. He looked at Mercedes knowing deep down this wasn't what she wanted.

"I'll support you!" He said as they hugged.

The next day Mercedes arrived at school with a smile on her face. She didn't want anyone to think she was down, even though she was. She walked to her locker and began placing her items inside. Down the hall she saw Sam talking to Brittany he looked sad and Mercedes wanted to go over to him and fix things but she didn't know how.

"Can you please take Sam out of his misery." Santana said walking up to Mercedes locker. "He wouldn't stop moping around after you left yesterday."

"I will talk to him but not now. I have a meeting with Ms. Pillsbury to do damage control and ask for advice on time management." Mercedes said looking over at Santana.

"That broad is crazy and as clueless as you are about time management." Santana said crossing her arms. "All she's going to do is hand you one of those dumbass pamphlets. They are usually offensive and shouldn't even be on school grounds."

"Do you have a better idea?" Mercedes said grabbing her books and closing her locker door. Just then Brittany came by.

"Hey Mercedes, are you feeling better?" She asked hugging Mercedes. Mercedes hugged her back and smiled.

"Yes!"

"Great then you and Sam can get discuss how to work things out."

"No, we need to discuss the dolphin reserve that we talked about." Mercedes said with a smile at Brittany.

"You were serious?" Santana asked as they began to walk towards their classrooms.

"It's gay sharks! Mercedes we can't be partners if you are going to call them by their scientific slave names!" Brittany said. Mercedes and Santana looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Sam watched as Mercedes walked to her class with his sister and Santana. He knew he had to do something to get her back. The things she said before she left he knew she said because she was hurting and anyone who went through what she went through would have taken it the same. Sam had never been the type to be knocked down and staying down. He was prepared to show her just how much he believed in her talent. He said he loved her yesterday and he meant it, she was going to see how much real soon.

"Sup Sam?" Puck said walking up to Sam at his locker. "What's going on with you and sexy mama?" Puck asked as he watched Sam looking at Mercedes walk away.

"What did you just say?"

"My bad! I didn't mean to call her sexy!" He said putting his hands up. "Matt used to hate when I did that too. It's a force of habit, I mean look at her!"

"You just gave me an idea!" Sam said smiling. "I'm going to need your help. After lunch meet me at Ms. Washington Marine biology class." Sam said closing his locker and walking away.

"Are you going to tell me wassup?" Puck asked following Sam. As they walked Sam told Puck what happened and told him the plan. "I'll be there!" He said giving Sam dap before walking away.

After the lunch bell rang Sam and Puck watched as everyone ran to class and they stayed behind. He watched as Mercedes walked in and the last bell rang. He looked over at Puck as they grabbed the guitars they borrowed from the music class. Actually Puck stole them but promised to bring them back once they were done. They walked into the classroom and went straight to Ms. Washington. Sam explained that he would be quick and that he just had a message for someone. Ms. Washington looked at him then at Mercedes and then smiled.

"Make it quick!" She said taking her seat. Sam and Puck walked to the middle of the class. Sam saw Mercedes looking at him puzzled. He looked at her and smiled as they began to strum.

"You're insecure..." He sang looking at Mercedes. "Don't know what for... you're turning heads when you walk through the door..."

"Don't need makeup to cover up... Being the way that you are is enough..." Puck sang. Everyone was clapping to the tune. Ms. Washington was all smiles.

"Everyone else in the room can see it... Everyone else but youuuu!" Everyone sang that part with Sam. Mercedes blushed as he sang the next part.

"When I see your face... there's not a thing that I would change...'cause you're amazing... just the way you are..." Sam sang standing in front of Mercedes.

"Everyone else in the room can see it... Everyone else but youuu!" Puck sang over and over as Sam continued.

"Girl you're amazing... just the way you are!" Sam sang over lapping Puck. After the repeated their lines two more times Puck stopped singing allowing Sam to finish. "So, let me love you and I will love you until you learn to love yourself. Let me love you I know your troubles." He said strumming the guitar lightly. "Don't be afraid, just let me help. Let me love you... Cuz you're amazing... Just the way you are!" Everyone cheered at their performance mash up of One directions, Bruno Mars and Neyos songs. He kept his eyes on Mercedes.

"Now that's what you call a mash up!" Ms. Washington said clapping. "When does that album drop?" She continued to clap. "Okay now y'all get out my class now!"

"Um I'm in your class."Sam said looking confused. Ms. Washington smiled as she pushed them out.

"No... you were late and disrupted my class! You get detention!" She smiled and closed the door. "Now wasn't that sweet!" Sam heard her say as she closed the door. Sam looked once more at Mercedes, he was happy she was smiling, but he wasn't done.

* * *

The next day Mercedes arrived to school still remembering the song Sam performed for her. She couldn't stop singing actually. She was planning on talking to him about it after she went through her locker. Instead she was bum rushed by a bunch of students asking for her autograph. She thought it was a joke until she looked at what they wanted her to sign. In her hand was a comic book with a drawing of herself as a super hero rockstar created by Sam. She looked up and saw him smiling as he watched her sign copy after copy.

Once she was done she walked over to him smiling and shaking her head. "Sam you are crazy!" She couldn't believe he did that.

"You make me that way!"

"You're relentless!"

"Look, just like I told your dad, I don't plan on stopping till you and the rest of the world recognizes you are beautiful and a star! I will do what I can to make your dreams come true, Mercedes." Sam explained. Mercedes looked down at a copy of the comic book.

"You can't do that. You have your own life." Mercedes said shaking her head. Sam walked up and held her hand.

"I know I'm always dreaming and my head is stuck in the clouds all the time. One of my dreams is to have you and I won't stop till I can have that dream again."

"We can work on our dreams together, how bout that?" Mercedes asked pulling Sam in for a kiss. The last bell had rung but they didn't stop kissing.

Later that day Mercedes met with Ms. Pillsbury and showed her the comic book. And just like Santana said she pulled out a pamphlet but this one was helpful. It was for a comic book contest. Mercedes filled out all the details with Sam's information and submitted the entry. Comic book titled Mercedes Rule!"


	17. Chapter 17

*****Sorry I haven't updated since Saturday! It's been kinda hectic. Anyway, this is the Thanksgiving chapter. Small time jump. Next chapter will have another time jump and after you read this you will see why. I am super excited for the next update because it's going to be a big milestone for the gang. I don't own glee or it's characters by the way. Leave a review*****

* * *

- Thanksgiving week-

Sam was super excited as he rushed down the hallway to the cafeteria. Things have been great for his relationship with Mercedes. And things just got better for him. He was doing great as the quarterback having only lost one game so far. The best news came when his parents gave him a package that came in the mail. He couldn't wait to share the news with everyone but he really wanted to share it with Mercedes. He knew she had something to do with it and couldn't wait to think her. He was late for school this morning so he didn't have a chance to talk to her like he wanted and he didn't want to text her. He entered the cafeteria and noticed her laughing with Mike and Tina.

"I love you so much!" He said running up to her and kissing her. Mike and Tina smiled as they watched the love birds. Mercedes giggled before kissing him back.

"Sam!"

"Don't you wanna know why?" Sam asked holding the package behind him and smiling. She looked at him like he was losing it and laughed.

"Umm...'cause I'm amazing, duh!" Mercedes said as she sipped her drink.

"The girl has a point!" Mike added looking at Sam. "Tina, why do you think Sam loves Mercedes?" Mike asked looking at Tina with a smile.

"Umm let's see!" Tina said tapping her chin with her index finger. "She's beautiful, smart and can sing her ass off! Not to mention she has a nice ass too!"

"Tina!" Mercedes busted out laughing and threw a carrot at Tina. "You are a mess, girl!" She added laughing her contagious laughter that Sam loved so much.

"Yes I love her 'cause of all that but also because of this." Sam said handing the package over to her. Mercedes took the package and looked around confused.

"Is all my lovin' inside here?" Mercedes asked laughing and opening the Manila envelop that was addressed to Samuel Evans. Sam watched as she started to read the letter waiting with a smile. "Oh my gosh Sam... it says you're a finalist!" She looked over at him in shock.

"Yep! And they want me there to accept an award and offer as an intern for Marvel Comics in Los Angeles on the 22nd of December!" Sam stated proudly.

"I am so proud of you Sam!" Mercedes said hugging him tightly. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace that he'd grown to love just as much as he loved her kisses. She pulled away and read the letter again with a smile.

"That's awesome news Sam!" Tina said with a smile.

"That's beyond awesome!" Mike added giving him a high five.

"I owe it all to Mercedes!" Sam added. "I know you're the only one that would have done this for me." Sam added as he looked at her.

"You don't owe me a thing! I'm so proud of you!" She said hugging him again. "Have you told your parents yet?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes and I spoke to Max and he volunteered to take me!" Sam stated eating off of Mercedes' plate. "Max is the coolest boss ever, I swear!" He said talking with his mouth full just as Brittany and Santana walked up to the table.

"Guess what you guys?" Santana sat next to Mike and looked over at everyone.

"Thought we were done with lunch time guessing game!" Sam stated as Mercedes placed a carrot in his mouth. Santana rolled her eyes at them.

"You two are so cute it's disgusting!" Santana said looking at Mercedes as she continued to feed Sam. "This guessing game is better than the last ones!"

"I tried to guess but she said I was wrong! I was pretty sure I guessed right when I guessed that Santa was coming over for Thanksgiving dinner." Brittany stated shaking her head.

"Okay so what is it?" Mercedes asked as she placed Sam's papers back in the envelop. "I'm pretty sure my guess will be just as wrong. Might make more sense but wrong nonetheless." She said laughing.

"Well, I went to see Ms. Pillsbury today-"

"You went to see Ms. Pillsbury? I thought you said she was crazy and gave crazy advice?" Mercedes asked looking at Santana and laughing. Sam continued to eat whatever Mercedes placed in his mouth as he listened.

"Yes, and she is crazy! But I really had no one else to go to so I spoke to her about my career options. And she gave me this!" Santana said as she placed a pamphlet the table. Mercedes reached over and took it. "They are having auditions for a singing group next month."

"Oh my God! We have to go!" Brittany said.

"There's a catch though!" Santana said taking a bite of her sandwich. Sam looked over at Mercedes as she read the pamphlet. The smile on her face slowly disappeared.

"It's in L.A!" Mercedes said dropping the pamphlet on the table. She looked upset but Sam couldn't understand why she was upset about that. "My mom will not let me go!"

"Exactly, my mom said she'll let me go if your mom let's you go! She thinks she's slick! She knows how your mom is that's why she said that!" Santana added crossing her arms.

"Maybe my mom can talk to her." Brittany added.

"You don't understand, my mom won't say yes unless Mercedes mom says yes!" Santana added frowning. "It's always been like this since we were younger!"

"My parents are strict too, so I understand!" Mike added sadly.

"My parents aren't strict. Since I'm adopted they let me do whatever I want almost!" Tina added with a smile. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Good for you, girl Chang!"

"Hey, look it will work out! I'm going to Los Angeles too maybe you all can come with me and Max." Sam added thinking in over drive. "I'm accepting an award over there in December for my comic book!"

"Oh my gosh Sam! That's great! Why didn't you tell me?" Brit asked.

"You weren't there so I kind of forgot!"

"Sam, my mom is not letting me go across the country with my boyfriend! She is going to say no I can already foresee this." Mercedes said shaking her head.

"Okay I understand that, but remember you said as long as we have your dad on our side we should be okay, right? I say we bring all the parents together during Thanksgiving and tell them the news!"

"Trouty mouth has a good point!"

"Alright so Thanksgiving at my house then! We will tell my parents last. I'm sure the Evans'will be on board!" Mercedes said smiling at everyone at the table.

* * *

- Thanksgiving day-

Mercedes was nervous as she waited for the guest to arrive. She helped her mother prepare the meals while her dad and her brother watched football on the TV. Marcus had arrived home late last night and he was already riding on Mercedes last nerves. He was just so loud all the time. She heard her dad asking him about school and life in college. Her brother bragged about doing great on the field.

"Mercedes, go bring these snacks out in the living room for your dad and brother." Her mom stated handing her the tray of fruits neatly cut and arranged.

"Look at my baby sis!" Marcus said smiling as if he hadn't seen her since he got back. She rolled her eyes at him and placed the tray down. "Don't act like you ain't miss me!"

"Mercedes has been quite busy since you left!" Mercedes mom said coming behind with more snacks. "Mercedes, when's your boyfriend and friends arriving?" Mercedes mother asked.

"They just texted me that they are on the way!" Mercedes said shaking her head. She hated how messy her mother could be some times.

"Matt's coming over?" Marcus asked as he ate a grape.

"Oh Mercedes didn't tell you?" Her mother asked pretending to be shocked. Mercedes looked at her father but he pretended to be into the game. "She dumped that poor boy for some other kid on the same team." Her mother finished.

"Mom!"

"You're not dating Puck, are you?"

"Who I date is none of your business!" Mercedes replied. She was going to continue when the bell rang. She smiled and excused herself. Mercedes knew she had to stay on her parents good side of she wanted them to say yes. She couldn't understand why her mother didn't like Sam. He tried everything to get on her good side but she never let him in. Mercedes knew eventually the real reason would come out soon enough. "Heyyyyy!"

"My mom got me carrying this heavy ass arroz con pollo!" Santana whined as she walked past Mercedes to the kitchen. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. and Mrs. Jones! Marcus what you doing here?" Mercedes heard Santana say as she greeted the family. Mercedes held the door for Santana's mother as she brought more food with her.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mrs. Lopez! Do you want me to take that?" Mercedes offered. "My Mom has been waiting for you all!"

"No thanks baby girl! Happy Thanksgiving to you too! I'll take this to the kitchen!" She said kissing Mercedes on the cheek and walking in. Just then Sam and his family arrived. Mercedes smiled as Sam stepped out of the car. His parents got out while Sam and Brit got their dishes out of the car.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Mercedes said smiling. They hugged Mercedes before they came in wishing her the same.

"Where do we put these?" Brittany asked holding two pies in her hand. Mercedes pointed towards the kitchen and then turned her attention to Sam.

"Hey Sam!" She said smiling looking at him.

"You look nervous, Mercedes!" Sam said. "It's going to work out alright!" He said kissing her as they walked in together. "Where do I put these casseroles my mom made?"

"Come with me!"Mercedes said guiding him to the kitchen. She walked with him past the living room where everyone was talking. They placed the trays down and headed back to where everyone was.

"Mercedes, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here!" Marcus said looking at Sam. Mercedes smiled stiffly before speaking.

"Yes sure! Marcus this is my boyfriend Sam and his family. You already know Santana's mom and Santana, that's her girlfriend Brittany." Mercedes stated as she watched the look of shock register on her families face. Mercedes never told her family that Santana was dating Brittany. She didn't feel it was her place.

"Oh wow I've missed a lot going to college, didn't I?" Marcus said causing everyone to laugh.

"Everyone's here so let's gather around the table and pray!"Mercedes father said getting up. Everyone followed into the dining area where everything was already on the table. Her father said the prayer as everyone bowed their heads. Mercedes smiled as she felt Sam stroke her hand. "Amen! Let's eat before this good food gets cold.

Mercedes and the gang nervously looked at each other waiting for someone to start talking about the trip. Santana looked at Mercedes and mouthed for her to say something. Mercedes tried to talk but her brother kept running his mouth. Santana's mom caught on and finally spoke on the subject.

"I don't mean to interrupt you Marcus, but there was something important I wanted to discuss."Mrs. Lopez said smiling. "I heard that there's an audition that these girls wanted to go to and I'm willing to let Santana go only if Mercedes is allowed to go as well." She stated looking over at Mercedes parents. They both looked at her then back at Mercedes.

"We haven't heard a thing! What's this about?" Mercedes dad asked looking at her as he ate. Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Well there's an audition that can be a big break for us and we want to go and audition."

"And why can't you?" Her dad asked.

"Well it's in Los Angeles!"

"California?" Marcus asked. "Ohhhh you know you ain't going!" Marcus said laughing and placing a spoonful of potato salad in his mouth.

"Are you insane, Mercedes?" Mercedes mom said looking at Mercedes. "What makes you think I'd let you go across the country with just you girls?" She said pointing to Santana and Brittany.

"Honey, calm down!" Her father said patting her hand.

"Well actually we already asked Max and he offered to go with us and let us stay at his 5 bedroom beach house!" Mercedes stated.

"Each of us will have a room, Mercedes, Santana and Sam and I will too!" Brittany added. Mercedes placed her palm on her forehead. She was trying to avoid mentioning Sam going.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes mom asked looking at Brittany. "Did you just say Sam is going? Why is that?" Mercedes felt Sam holding her hand. Everyone was on edge at the table as Mercedes mom waited for a response.

"Well since no one will reply... Sam is a finalist on a comic book contest where he drew a super hero inspired by your daughter!"Sam's father spoke proudly. "Show them, Sam!" Sam looked over are Mercedes and smiled nervously as he got up from the table and went to the living room then walked back in.

"I... initially drew it solely for her but Mercedes submitted and they loved it because there's no other super hero that healed people with her voice." Sam said handing over the book to Mercedes dad. He looked over it and smiled widely passing it around the table. Everyone smiled and then waited as her mom looked it over. They all sat and watched as she looked only at the front cover.

"Mercedes told you where she got her name from?"

"Yes!" Sam smiled looking at Mercedes then back at her mom. She looked at the book with barely any emotion then a tear fell from her eye.

"This is really beautiful!" She said getting up and embracing Sam. Mercedes was in total shock and so was Marcus as they watched their mom show emotion. "I won't stand in your way! Go to the audition you have my blessing!"

"Thank you mom!" Mercedes said running up to hug her mom.

"I think this calls for a group hug!" Marcus said licking his fingers to get up as everyone looked over at him and shouted:

"No!" Then they all laughed and began discussing the trip. Mercedes looked over at Sam and smiled as they told them the dates.


	18. Chapter 18

*****It's almost 4a.m. and up writing this chapter. So much will be going down in the next chapters that I had to split the POVs. This chapter will be Sam's only and so will the next one as it shows what goes down with his career path. After that we'll see Mercedes side. So much will happen in LA hope y'all stick around to see it. Anyway this chapter is their first day at the beach house. This chapter is the reason this fic is rated M. So you've been warned lol. I don't own glee or it's characters*****

* * *

-Los Angeles-

They arrived at the beach house around 5 p.m. and Max was tired. Sam and the girls all slept on the flight there but Max stayed up due to his flight anxiety. The moment they pulled up to the beach house Max was ready to go to sleep and Sam noticed it. Max told them he was going to take a shower and go to bed.

"I am really sleepy and Sam and I have a pretty busy day tomorrow before the ceremony." Max said dragging his luggage in. "Y'all can pick rooms. If you're hungry there's a nice little restaurant down the street they even deliver. Numbers on the fridge. I gotta check on my wife with the store then I'm off to sleep!" He stated as he walked away. Sam and the girls took their items inside and gave themselves a tour.

"This place is hot! When I get famous I'm definitely getting a beach house!" Santana said as they walked by the rooms. "This room has me all over it!"

"I'll take the room next to your room so you can sneak and sleep in mine!" Brittany said smiling. Santana laughed as she pulled her luggage in her room. Brittany did the same as Mercedes and Sam continued to the next rooms.

"I'll take this room I guess!" Mercedes said picking the room with an en suite. Sam walked in with her luggage and laughed. "What? It's the least I could do!"

"You're so lucky you're cute!" Sam said dropping her luggage and grabbing her as they both fell on the bed. He pushed away her hair that was in her face and kissed her. "You get kisses for punishment!"

"Oh really? Then... I...need...to...be...bad...more...often, huh?" Mercedes asked in between kisses. Sam never answered her instead he just kept kissing her.

"Wanky!" Santana said as she leaned on Mercedes door. "Don't mind me!" She said laughing as she walked into the bedroom. "Oh uh uh! How come she gets the room with a bathroom in it?"Santana asked. Brittany walked in to see as well. Sam, realizing they weren't going to leave, got up from the bed and pulled Mercedes up as well.

"Hey you picked your room it was not assigned!" Mercedes said as she opened up her luggage. Sam smiled as the girls argued over the rooms.

"Y'all be quiet before Max wakes up!" Sam advised.

"Well, you can keep your stinky bathroom! Brit and I are going to walk to that restaurant!" Santana said grabbing Brits hand. "We'll see y'all later!"

"Oh can you get me something to eat too!" Mercedes shouted.

"Yeah me too!"

"Oh hold on let me get my notepad." Santana said pulling out an invisible notepad. "Okay you want an invisible Burger, hold the invisible cheese and a diet coke?"

"Why it gotta be diet though?" Mercedes asked with a serious face. Sam and Brit laughed on the side line at how the two best friends always argued like this. "Well go on then! Nobody want yo stale burgers and fries no way!"

"Whatever! I'll bring y'all something!" Santana said leaving with Brit. Sam sat on the bed watching Mercedes unfold and hang clothes.

"Babe, you can unpack later! Let's go walk on the beach and watch the sunset." Sam watched as Mercedes face lit up with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mercedes grabbing a throw because it was breezy outside.

Once out on the beach Sam and Mercedes walked barefoot in the sand hand in hand. There were other people at the beach as well but they were slowly starting to pack their things to leave. Sam pointed out an area of the beach that they could be alone. Sam sat and allowed Mercedes to cuddle up to him as he wrapped his arms around them covered with the throw she brought. As they both faced watched the sunset.

"Beautiful, huh?"

"Not as beautiful as you!" Sam replied. She turned her head slightly to kiss him.

"You always know what to say." She said turning her head back towards the sunset.

"I'm just being honest." Sam replied kissing her on the neck. "No matter what time it is you always manage to smell so good. I love it!" He said kissing her neck again. Mercedes was really quiet and Sam realized it and stopped kissing her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... the sunset just made me think of something!"

"What's that?"

"Remember what you said about the sunrise?" Mercedes asked still looking towards the water and sun. "How you wanted me to be your sunrise."

"Yes, and you are, you're the first thing on my mind when I wake up."

"You're the last thought on my mind before I sleep. You're my sunset!" Mercedes said softly. So soft that Sam almost didn't heat it but he did and it made him smile as he added:

"And you're my sunrise!" They sat in silence as the sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Sam wondered what was on Mercedes mind. "What's on your mind?"

"Just wondering if you ever thought we were moving too fast."

"Fast? We've been together three months now. I think we're moving at a good pace." Sam responded.

"I guess I'm just scared-"

"Scared of what?"Sam asked cutting her off. "Mercedes, I don't plan on going anywhere! As far as I'm concerned you're the last woman I'll ever be with!"

"Sam!" Mercedes said as they kissed. Sand was getting all in his hair as they kissed on the grass. Sam's hand began to roam her body and he couldn't help but grabbed her ass. "Sam, hold on!" Mercedes said getting up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"No... I'm just scared... I've thought about it but I'm..."

"We don't have to, Mercedes!"

"It's just that... I'm a virgin... and I've seen those pregnant teens with no baby dad or husband... and I don't want our lives ruined over that!" Mercedes said finally. Sam let her words marinate in his head before he responded. He wanted to make sure he didn't give her the wrong message.

"Mercedes, you don't have to do anything you're not ready for, but I promise you that if and when we do decide to do that it will not ruin our lives. I think you'll make a wonderful wife and mother and I'd do all I can to prove to you that I'd be a great husband and father. But we're no where near ready for that yet."Sam said smiling at Mercedes. "We'll have to get a maid 'cause we both know I'm messy, we'll bring home the bacon and cook it together."

"You'll be a great dad and husband, Sam!" Mercedes said hugging him. Sam smiled as he embraced her as well.

"You do know there are ways to practice not getting pregnant right?"

"Sam!" Mercedes said shoving him and shaking her head as she walked back towards the beach house.

"What?" Sam said running up to catch up to her. When they reached the house they found Brittany on Santana and they were making out on the couch. Sam laughed as Mercedes cleared her throat to stop them.

"Oh you guys are back!" Santana said pulling her hand from under Brittany's crop top. Brittany didn't move as she smiled at Mercedes and Sam. "Your food is on the table!"

"Thanks!" Mercedes said heading to the kitchen. Sam followed her laughing because he'd never seen Mercedes so uncomfortable. "That was awkward!"

"If it didn't involve my sister it would have been so hot, but instead it was funny!" Sam said taking a bite out of his Burger. Mercedes looked at him and shook her head.

"What is with you men and seeing girls kiss?"

"It's sexy!" Sam said with his mouthful. Mercedes shook her head again as she bit her Burger. "Don't worry I would never want you to do it!"

"Trust me, my lips are only for you, baby!" Mercedes said smiling as she ate. They ate in silence but the silence made the noise in the other room seem right next to them. Sam smiled as he saw that Mercedes was turned on. "I'm going to go shower and head for bed!" She said leaning over and kissing him. He held on to her for a second longer then let her go with a snack on the ass. "You're a mess, boy!" Mercedes said as she placed her leftovers in the fridge then walked away. San decided to do the same. He couldn't take hearing Brittany and Santana making out without Mercedes there it was just gross.

He took his shower then went to his room and laid on his back thinking about the ceremony. They all had a pretty hectic schedule for the next 2 weeks that they were going to be there. He was hoping for good things for all of them while they were there. He was just about to fall asleep when his door opened and Mercedes walked in and locked it behind her. Sam watched her walk in with just a towel wrapped around her body. Sam sat up and smiled nervously.

"Wanna practice not getting pregnant?" Mercedes asked dropping the towel on the ground. Sam couldn't believe his eyes as it scanned her body. It was better then he had imagined. He didn't move as he just admired every inch of her. She smiled shyly then walked over to him and said "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Sam said cutting her off but she cut him off by placing her index finger on his lips.

"Let me finish!" She said. "I want to experience this with my only love. I know I'll never love anyone the way I love you and I'll remember this for as long as I live. Even if we aren't together!"

"I'm not ever leaving you, Mercedes!" Sam said before kissing her. She straddled him as they kissed hungrily. He laid her softly on the bed and pulled a condom from the pocket of his jeans that he had on the floor and placed it under his pillow. He'd had the pack of condoms for months now he thought he'd never get to use them. He quickly undressed then laid back on top of Mercedes. He linked his fingers with hers as they kissed. He slowly kissed down her neck and let go of her hands, grabbing a handful of her breast. Sam felt he was getting excited so he paused. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes I'm ready!" She responded looking Sam right in his eyes. Sam smiled and kissed between her breast and made trails of kisses between the two breast before taking a nipple in his mouth. He heard heard Mercedes inhale as she ran her fingers through his hair. That excited him more as he stopped and looked at her again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sam!" Mercedes said pulling him in for a kiss. She nibbled on his lips as they kissed. He grabbed her thigh and pushed it apart as he allowed his thumb to tease her. He smiled as she began to shiver. "Sam." She whispered in his ears. He couldn't take it anymore as he pulled the condom out and put it on his rock hard penis. He looked up at her and asked one last time:

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this, you know!" He said looking at her as she looked at him putting the condom on. "Even though I really want you right now!" Sam said laying back on top of her. Their lips were so close it was hard to talk without kissing.

"I love you, Sam!" Mercedes said as Sam slowly entered inside of her. He did slow strokes as she moaned in his ears grabbing and holding on to him as they finally found their groove. Sam had only had sex with one other girl and it never felt anything like this. The tightness and wetness was driving him crazy.

"I love you so much!" Sam replied trying his hardest not to explode. He wanted her to enjoy her first time like he was but he couldn't hold it in any longer as he came. He rolled off of her panting and looked over to make sure she enjoyed it. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I will never forget this day!" She said smiling as she kissed him softly grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her then tiptoed out of his room. Sam couldn't explain how sprung he just got as he laid in bed with the condom still on his limp member. He got up wrapped it in a napkin and threw it in the trash before crawling in bed and falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

*****I don't own glee or marvel comics. This is another chapter in SAM's POV. Mercedes POV is next and she will explain how she felt about everything then. This is the award chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.*****

Early the next morning Max woke Sam up to head to the store to buy groceries and so that Sam could get a well deserved haircut. At the moment it was longer than it needed to be and Max convinced him that a new look would do him good. Sam had to admit it made him look handsome and about 2 Years older than he was. He hoped Mercedes liked it.

Max talked the whole time but Sam's mind was on last night. He couldn't believe they had sex and couldn't wait to do it again. He kept racking his brain on if he messed up. He replayed it over and over in his head and each time he got sidetracked on how perfect she felt. It was like she was made for him.

"Did you hear me, Sam?" Max asked looking over at Sam as he drove. Sam tried to think if anything Max said seeped in while he was in deep thought but he got nothing.

"No I'm sorry!"

"You thinking about the ceremony?"

"Yeah I'm kinda nervous." Sam lied. Well he was nervous. He'd never won an award at this scale. These were huge awards he could be receiving today.

"Yeah I'd be nervous too!" Max admitted with a smile. "Have you written your acceptance speech?" Max asked. The scared look on Sam's face gave him his answer as he laughed. "Well you better get to it!"

"I completely forgot about that! I guess I assumed I would just get a participation award!" Sam said as they pulled into the beach house. They walked in and noticed the girls practicing in the living room. Sam and Max carried all the groceries in with one trip to avoid going back out. "Hey we're back!"

"We have time to eat really quick then get ready, girls! I know how you women are!" Max shouted from the kitchen. The girls turned and saw Sam.

"Ohhhhhhhhh my God, Trouty!" Santana said running up to Sam and touching his hair. He moved away swatting her hand away from his hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Sam said as he watched Brittany and Mercedes walk over to him in shock. He looked at Mercedes trying to see if she liked it.

"I like the cut, Sam!" Brittany said trying to touch his hair as well. Sam ducked and ran over to Mercedes. "Santana you can touch my hair!" Sam heard Brittany say as they entered the kitchen leaving Sam and Mercedes in the hallway.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked looking at her as she checked him out. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair fixing where Santana ruffled it.

"You look like a freaking model, babe!" She said smiling as Sam blushed. "I mean before you had this sexy hippie thing going but... right now..." She paused and ran her hands softly in his hair. "This is kinda turning me on!"

"Really?" Sam smiled in shock pulling her close to him. "Wait till you see me in the suit I'm wearing later. GQ magazine will definitely want me on their cover." Sam said smiling as he kissed her.

"Cut it out you two we don't have time!" Max said peeking out of the kitchen. They entered the kitchen and began to eat the food that Max bought them. Max reminded the girls that they only had 2 hours to get ready. Sam had to arrive a bit earlier than the guest and since Max had one car they all had to ride together. The girls all showered and ready in Mercedes room since it had the en suite. Sam tried to think of a speech as he showered.

By the time he was dressed and ready he still hadn't come up with a speech he thought was good enough for the ceremony. He wanted to run it by Brittany but they were still doing their hair. Sam looked at his watch and was shocked that they had only an hour left and the girls were not anywhere near done.

"Girls we gotta leave in ten minutes, traffic is crazy right now!" Max shouted fixing his tie. He noticed Sam sitting in the living room alone. "How's that speech going?"

"I keep going over it and each time I feel like I'm leaving someone out. Last thing I want is my family watching this and feeling like I forgot them." Sam admitted. "I'm probably not going to win against the others anyway."

"Look we are just proud you were even nominated! I'm sure everyone will understand! Everyone is just really proud of you!" Max stated patting Sam on the back. "But we'll never hear it..." Max said before shouting. "If we don't leave now!"

"We're coming!" Brittany shouted as the girls ran out one by one. Brittany was dressed beautifully in a light dress spaghetti strapped dress. "What do you think?" She asked running her fingers through her blonde hair that was curled.

"You look beautiful Brittany! Where are the other two?" Max asked looking at his watch. "We really have to go!"

"We're here... we're here... sexy doesn't come in box!" Santana said as she stepped out in slinky red dress. She had her hair down and curled as well. "Mercedes, let's go!"

"Don't rush me!" Mercedes said coming out in a black dress that accentuated her curves. She came out looking down at her dress, smoothing it out before looking up at Sam and smiling. "Wow Sam you look GQ!"

"You look stunning!" He said walking up to her. He had never seen her with her hair up before and he loved how it made her look.

"Come on love birds!" Max said opening the door as everyone followed.

Sam arrived in time thanks to Max's great driving skills. They took several pictures together before they found the table where their names were reserved. Sam replayed his speech over and over in his head as he watched the ceremony. He was shocked to learn that he was the youngest recipient of the award that evening. This made him even more nervous.

"I'm so proud of you, Sam!" Mercedes whispered to him. He smiled at her and realized none of this would have been possible if it weren't for her.

"The next list of nominees submitted their very own Super Hero comic book series." The announcer stated. Sam smiled nervously as they listed all the nominees and their super hero creation. They were all great entries.

"Wow, Sam yours is the only entry that's a woman!" Santana said.

"And black!" Max added. Mercedes looked nervously over at Sam and held his hand. He knew what she was thinking and he had no regrets.

"And the winner is..." The announcer said as they tore open the envelop. "Mercedes Rule! By Samuel Evans!" Just then the light casted over to him as he sat in shock. Everyone was clapping as he stood to head towards the stage. He started walking then turned back and hugged Mercedes kissing her then walking back towards the stage. When he got to the podium he shook his head in amazement.

"I can't believe I'm up here!" He said looking at the award. "Thought I was only going to get a participation award! Guess I gotta say a speech now huh?" He said as everyone laughed. "Well I would first like to thank God!" He looked over at Mercedes and could see her saying "praise". "I...uh want to thank my parents of course." he said looking around nervously. He looked back and saw the picture of Mercedes Rule the super star super hero and smiled. "I want to also thank my girlfriend who inspired the character! She is the definition of a super hero to me and when she sings she can definitely heal a soul! This award is for you Mercedes!" He said pointing the award towards her as everyone clapped and looked over at her. "Thank you!" Sam said as he walked off the stage and reunited with Mercedes.

"Sam that was beautiful!" She said wiping tears away. "We are all so proud of you!"

"I forgot to thank some people, like Max and you girls!" He said to them.

"We are proud of you!" Max said hugging Sam.

"We know you were nervous up there!"Brittany added as she hugged him. "I love you Sam!"

"Love you too, Sis!"

"So, when's this over?" Santana asked looking around. "I thought some celebrities would have came but it's just a bunch of comic book geeks!"

"Santana!" Mercedes said low and looking around hoping no one heard what Santana said. "Sorry Sam, she has no home training!"

"I know!" Sam was way too happy to allow Santana's moodiness to make him feel any other way. He had his girl, his award and tomorrow he would meet with the exec's about his future career with them after he graduated.

* * *

The next day Sam and Max were up early to meet up with Marvel Comics. The girls were asleep when they left tired from the after party last night. Santana was shocked to see that geeks knew how to party. They danced till Max complained about not being able to stay awake behind the wheel when he had to drive them home. He reminded them that although he was really cool he still was not as young as they were.

When they arrived to the Marvel Comic headquarters they sat in the waiting area before they were called into the meeting room. Inside the room they had Sam's picture of Mercedes Rule blown up on the wall. Sam smiled as he looked over at Max.

"That's amazing!"

"Thanks for coming and being on time. These meetings can get lengthy and we're all pretty busy." One of the men stated. "My name is Scott Timsley, editor in chief for Marvel comics." He continued to introduce his colleagues before addressing Sam again. "We're really excited about working with your character Samuel!"

"You can call me Sam and this is my current boss Max!" Sam said nervously. Scott looked at Max and shook his hand then back at Sam.

"Very well, Sam!" Scott continued. "We love the message your character sends out and it's fresh and new! Nothing else out there like this character!" Scott continued as Sam and Max listened with excitement." So we've decided we wanted to launch a cartoon series featuring Mercedes Rule! We're talking dolls, books, and who knows maybe even movies!"

"Wow that's exciting!" Sam said smiling.

"We just wanted to make some minor changes to the character but legally we have to get your consent to do so and run this pilot. We want you to come work with us on the production once you graduate highschool! Education is important and all that jazz, right?" Scott said as the execs laughed with him.

"That sounds awesome and all but what are these minor changes?" Sam asked looking over at Max then back at Scott.

"Well we were thinking that we'd change her look like this." Scott said as an overhead descended and showed a slimmer version of Sam's character and instead of the Afro that his character had they gave her long flowing hair. They smiled as they explained the changes but Sam frowned and tried to contain his anger.

"There was nothing wrong with how I initially made her!" Sam said trying to remain calm. Max shook his head in amazement. "You took away everything that made her special!"

"Look, Sam, we know your girlfriend inspired her but what message would this be giving the girls out there if we have an overweight super hero!"

"The character was curvy not over weight! And most girls would relate to it!" Max stated.

"She's a super hero that can heal people through her singing. Why would she not heal herself and make herself slim?" Scott asked.

"She wouldn't need to heal herself because she wouldn't be sick! Slim does not mean healthy!" Sam said standing up. "I want her to stay the way I created her. Girls would look at her and think they can finally accept how they are, although it's different, they are still beautiful just as they are! That was the inspiration of the character after all!" Sam explained. "Now if you can't keep her that way than I would rather not do business with you!" And he walked out. Max followed him in silence and they didn't say a word until Sam's phone rang. "Yes this is he?"

"This is Scott, I want to apologize for upsetting you. We thought about what you said and we would still like to start off with just a cartoon of Mercedes as is and see how everyone received the pilot. Would you still be interested?" Sam paused as he thought about it then smiled.

"Its a deal!" Sam said as he pulled a pen down to write the information down. "Alright, see you in July Sir!"

"What happened?"

"They want to run the cartoon as is!" Sam said looking over at Max. Max shook his head and smiled.

"Boy, you are something else. I was shocked when you stood up for what you believed in. Can't believe they wanted to change her! She's lucky to have you, Sam!"

"I'm lucky to have her! Before her I had no plans for my future!"

"She's going to be so proud when she hears how you stood up for her today!" Max said as he drove.

"Please don't tell her what happened today! She needs to focus on her audition. Last thing she needs is this negativity to bring down her confidence level again." Sam said looking at Max.

"Alright! Secrets safe with me!" Max said as they pulled in the driveway.


	20. Chapter 20

*****So this is Mercedes POV chapter. This will be all Troubletones and the next Sam will be in the mix. There's a big decision that the girls will have to make and Sam will help them make it next chapter. It will also be the Christmas chapter. I made the Destiny's Child TLC mash up that the girls perform. I don't own the other song. One is Alicia keys. I don't own glee or it's characters. Enjoy*****

* * *

Mercedes and the girls stood in line as they waited for their turn to perform for the preliminary judges. They were the ones that weeded out the groups that weren't good enough to meet the real judges. The line was long and rapped around the block. Max and Sam dropped them off before the butt crack of dawn to make sure that they were first in line but they weren't. Some people spent the night in line. Mercedes and the girls were not about to do that!

"Hey at least we can see the building now. We'll be in there by noon!" Mercedes said trying to sound chipper. Santana rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Look at our competition... some of these people shouldn't even be in the line."Santana said looking at a group of girls practicing in line.

"Maybe we should practice too!" Brittany stated looking nervous as they began to move forward in line.

"Don't worry! We got this!" Mercedes said confidently. Mercedes knew they were ready. They practiced so much they didn't need to think about it. Mercedes smiled as she looked around. She was definitely having the time of her life there in L.A. she felt only great things can happen from that point on. She thought about that night she finally expressed herself freely to Sam. She had never loved anyone as much as she felt she loved Sam. And giving herself to him was her way of showing that to him and herself. Although it was quicker than what she saw on the porn videos she found in her brother's room, it was definitely more than she expected. She still hadn't told the girls and she wanted to badly.

"Why are you over there smiling so hard?" Santana asked raising one of her eyebrows. Mercedes grinned then got closer so that people around couldn't hear what she was about to say.

"I have a confession!"

"You have a unicorn farm upstate!" Brittany said. Mercedes and Santana looked at her and then at each other. Mercedes was used to Brittany's outburst but every now and then they took her by surprise.

"No Brittany!" Mercedes said giggling. "Sam and I finally made love!"

"So you finally let Sam fuck! What's the big deal?" Santana said looking confused.

"It's a big deal because it was my first time. And we made love! We didn't fuck!" Mercedes said rolling her eyes at Santana. Brittany and Santana looked shocked.

"I'm your best friend and you never told me you were a virgin! I can't believe you!" Santana said shaking her head. "So how was it? Was... his thing... you know...big?"

"Yes!" Mercedes and Brittany answered together. Mercedes paused and looked at Brittany with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

"Ummmm Brit?"

"I walked in on him masturbating once. I was both traumatized and disgusted!" She replied as if it were something normal. Santana laughed then turned to Mercedes again.

"So spill, how was it? How do you feel?"

"I mean, I have nothing to compare it to really but it was magically. He made me feel beautiful and sexy."Mercedes admitted looking off in the distance as if she could see it replaying for her.

"This conversation is a bit awkward for me to hear!" Brittany stated.

"You mean as awkward as you admitting you saw your brother's penis?" Mercedes asked as they moved up a bit in the line. "We're finally getting closer."

"Yea, I guess that was awkward!" Brittany admitted walking up in the line.

"So, how many times did you do it?"

"Just the one time, haven't had the opportunity to do it again with our crazy schedule these past two days." Mercedes said as they moved up again. They were getting really close, and only had two groups in front of them. "They're running through the groups fast, aren't they?"

"That could be a good and a bad thing!" Brittany said as she began to stretch. "We need to be great!"

"We will!" Mercedes said as they moved up once more. They watched as the group that was in front of them began to perform for the judges. They sounded okay to Mercedes but within minutes they were stopped. They told them sorry and motioned over to Mercedes and the girls to move forward. "Alright, you guys let's do this!"

"What's the name of the group?" One of the judges said as she looked up at the girls. Mercedes and Santana looked over at Brittany as she replied.

"We're the Troubletones!"

"Troubletones?" The male judge repeated. "No that won't do!" He walked over and looked at them. "I say... 3 Shades!"

"3 Shades, yes!" The woman said clapping. "Alright, show us what you got ladies." She said as the girls prepared to sing. The sound of Destiny's Child's "Bug a boo" started to play as Santana started the first verse of the girls mashup with TLC "Scrubs".

"A scrub is a guy who thinks he's fly... and he's also known as a busta!" Santana sang. "Always talking about what he wants but just sits on his broke ass!"

"I don't want your number...I don't want to give you mine and...I don't want to meet you nowhere ...I don't want none of your time..." Brittany sang. As the beat drops they began to dance a routine and Mercedes starts to sing. They continued to perform the dance routine as they practiced it.

"You make me wanna throw my pager... cut my phone off... break my lease so I can move!" Mercedes sang as Santana and Brittany continued to sing the chorus to scrubs. "Bug a boo...bug a boo. Oooooh ooooh. Trust me I don't want you dude oh yeah..." Mercedes continued to sing as they danced.

"I don't want no scrub and you's a bug a boo...a bug a boo!" They finished together. The other people that were watching clapped. They stood breathing hard as they waited for the judges to say they can go to the next round.

"Alright! That was great! Come get your number!" She said waving a paper at the girls as they squealed with excitement. Mercedes ran up and took the paper. "You have a powerful voice young lady!"

"Thank you!" Mercedes said taking the paper as she smiled and turned back to the girls. They continued to squeal as they walked into the building for the staged auditions. Mercedes looked at the paper in her hand as they entered the auditorium. "I guess we're 3 Shades now!"

"It has a nice ring to it!" Santana said with a smile. "3 different shades of colors. 3 shades of hotness!"

"It does fit us!" Brittany said as they grabbed a seat. They sat and watched as those before them auditioned for the judges. "They sound awesome!"

Mercedes and the girls watched as group after group performed and some were torn to shreds as the judges ripped them to pieces. Mercedes nervously sent Sam a text message telling them they got through to the second round. He sent her a picture message of him cheering. That made her laugh and relax a bit.

"I think we're next! Are we doing the bug a boo and scrub mashup again?" Santana asked. "I think we should do something that shows our vocal range."

"Let's do the Adele mashup."

"I agree with Brit, that's our best mashup." Santana added. Mercedes nodded as she looked at her phone. Sam sent her another picture. She opened it and it was the super hero picture of her. He wrote you're super woman to me. She smiled and looked at the girls.

"Adele mashup it is!" Mercedes said just as they called them to the stage. They walked up and handed the CD for their music as they took center stage.

"Alright..." The judge said looking down at the paper. "3 Shades, I like that name! What will you be singing for us?"

"An Adele mash up!" Mercedes said smiling looking at the girls.

"Alright ready whenever you are!" The judge said as the girls began to perform the song. Mercedes sang her portion and then when Santana began to sing her part they cut the music.

"We're not done yet!" Santana said looking at the judges. Mercedes nervously looked over at Brit and then back at the judge.

"No you're done. You guys can sing!" He said. The girls smiled nervously as he began to speak again. "You in the back, can you come forward?" He said motioning to Mercedes. She nervously stepped up looking back at Santana. "Why are you in a group?"

"My voice sounds better when it's blended with theirs!" Mercedes admitted pointing over to the girls.

"Can we hear you sing a song by yourself?" He asked. Mercedes wasn't sure she understood what was going on. "Let us be the judge of that!"

"Um..." She looked at Santana and Brit. They both smiled and nodded for her to sing. "I didn't prepare anything."

"Sing off the top of your head. First song that pops in your head." He said tapping his pencil on the table. Mercedes remembered the text from Sam and began to sing.

"Everywhere I'm turning...nothing seems complete...I stand up and I'm searching...For the better part of me...I hang my head from sorrow...state of humanity...I wear it on my shoulders...gotta find...the strength in me..." Mercedes paused before she continued.

"Cause I am a Superwoman...Yes I am...Yes she is...Even when I'm a mess...I still put on a vest...With an S on my chest...Oh yes...I'm a Superwoman..." She sang that twice before finishing off with a soft note. Everyone gave her a standing ovation even the judges. She smiled shyly as she waited to hear their verdict.

"What's your name young lady?"

"Mercedes, sir!" She replied.

"Mercedes, what would you say to a recording contract?" He asked as Mercedes and the girls squealed and jumped around the stage. "Let me be clear!" He shouted as the girls finally calmed down. "What I mean is you recording as a solo artist!"

"A solo artist?" Mercedes repeated looking over at Santana. "I can't leave my girls! Like I said before my voice sounds better when it's blended with theirs." She said pointing to the girls.

"Mercedes, don't be crazy! This is an opportunity of a lifetime!" Santana said. Mercedes looked at her and shook her head.

"I can't do this without you!"

"Look, Mercedes, time is money! I like you guys as a group but I love your voice alone more. You gave me chills as you sang. Your friends sound great too! Don't get me wrong." He said looking over at Santana and Brittany.

"Mercedes, you should do this! We will always have your back no matter what! We're 3 shades for life now!" Brittany said looking at Mercedes.

"Can I think about it?" Mercedes requested.

"In the spirit of Christmas I will give you till before the end of the year to let me know!" The judge stated as the girls walked off the stage.


	21. Chapter 21

*****a quick update before I go to work. Hope you all enjoy. I don't own glee or it's characters. This starts off as the trip back to the beach house. Mercedes POV again. Thanks for reading*****

* * *

The girls were completely silent the entire ride back to the beach house. They told Max what happened and he tried to give advice on the situation but it was still a decision they had to make together. Santana was the person Mercedes worried about. She always felt she had to protect her. Mercedes knew that Brittany's talent with dancing would take her far but what was Santana's dream? She never spoke on it. It was like she just drifted where ever the wind blew her. Mercedes couldn't leave her out there on her own.

When they arrived at the beach house Sam was at the table eating a sandwich. He turned when he heard they entered smiling from ear to ear until he saw their faces and his smile disappeared. Mercedes could tell he was wondering if the same thing happened again. She walked up to him as he hugged her. They didn't make it this time and it was still her fault.

"Brit and I will be in her room."Santana said as they walked away sadly. Mercedes watched them walk away and wondered if they secretly were upset. Did they have her back like they said?

"What happened this time?" Sam asked looking at Max. He threw his hand up shaking his head as he walked out towards the beach. 'Let's go talk in your room." Sam stated as they walked towards the room. They laid on the bed in silence as Sam stroked her hand softly. He patiently waited for her to decide on telling him what happened. She loved that he did that because her brain was all over the pace at the moment.

"The audition was good. I felt we did great!"

"It's their loss if they can't see the superstar that you are, Mercedes!"

"That's what happened!" Mercedes said turning over to look at him. He looked back at her confused. "We performed the Adele mash up and then when Santana began to sing they stopped her."

"Was she bad?"

"No she hit her note like she always has and she sounded wonderful, Sam!" Mercedes said feeling as if she was about to start crying.

"Okay did they say why they stopped her?"

"They said they wanted me to sing solo."Mercedes said looking away. "And I did Super woman by Alicia keys." She said looking back at Sam as he smirked and nodded. "Then they offered me a solo deal." Mercedes added softly.

"Wait... what? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and under any other circumstances, I would have been thrilled!"

"Mercedes, please tell me you said yes?"

"I couldn't, Sam!" Mercedes said as a tear fell from her eye. "I can't leave Santana out there like that!"

"I understand, what did the girls say?" Sam asked looking at her as she wiped her tear away. She smiled a bit and shook her head almost as if to shake what happened away.

"They want me to take the deal." She replied looking at Sam. "Well, at least that's what they said but they've been quiet ever since. Santana hasn't really said a word to me." Mercedes said as more tears fell. "I just don't want her to hate me!"

"Let's go!"Sam said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" Mercedes asked as they got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

"To talk to the girls! We're going to figure this out together!" Sam said as they reached Brit's room. Sam knocked on the door and waited her them to open. Mercedes was a bit nervous as Brit opened the door and let them in. "Group meeting!"

"Group meeting for what?" Santana said sitting up and looking at Sam then at Mercedes. "Were you crying?" She asked getting up and hugging Mercedes.

"Look she has a difficult decision she has to make and we need to be supportive and help." Sam said as he watched Mercedes and Santana hug.

"Well, I feel she should take the deal!" Brit stated as she sat down. "You're an amazing singer Mercedes and the world needs to hear your voice like we get to."

"Thanks Brittany! I just feel if I do I'll be abandoning the two of you." Mercedes admitted as she wiped her tears away. "Santana, I know you were really excited about being part of the group."

"Mercedes, I think you should take the deal. I know you feel you have to watch over me but I'm a big girl. I'll be alright!" Santana said smiling.

"I don't know if I can make it without you guys!" She stated honestly. They all fell quiet as they thought about what this would do the group and their friendship.

"I have an idea. As a group you all contribute to every performance right?" Sam asked standing up and pacing the floor. The girls watched him and nodded.

"Yeah I arrange the choreography!"

"I've always arranged what we would wear, I guess!" Santana said looking at Sam confused. "Where's this going?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well, if Mercedes can't do this alone, she will need her team. You can be her choreographer and you can be her personal stylist!" Sam said.

"Sam, what if they won't let me bring my own team?"

"You make them accept it!" Sam said. "This is your life, your dream, your talent... don't let anyone stand in your way of getting that!"

"He's right Mercedes! Not even if it's me!" Santana added. "If this doesn't go right I can still apply to a college out here."

"I'll apply to college out here too! I'm sure there are dance programs that I can get into. So we'll always be near you, Mercedes!" Brit added with a smile.

"And I'm going to be here no matter what I'm never leaving you!" Sam added as well. Mercedes smiled as she looked at her friends.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Group hug you guys!" Brit shouted as they all came in for a hug.

* * *

-Christmas day-

Mercedes was in the kitchen cooking a feast for everyone as they decorated. Christmas music was blasting throughout the beach house. When they woke up there were Christmas presents under the tree wrapped and ready for them to open. They decided they would open it a little later once Mercedes was done cooking. Max helped Mercedes a bit but admitted that his wife was the chef in their relationship and excused himself after almost dropping the apple pie Mercedes baked.

Mercedes was happy and feeling a bit sad because they were going back home next week and she had already became used to living in California. She also enjoyed Sam's late night visits. He came in to her room last night as she expected he would, moving over so he could get in the bed. Instead of just cuddling with him she got on top of him.

"Mercedes, what are you doing?" Sam asked not stopping her. Mercedes continued to plant light kisses on his neck, nibbling on his ears.

"Just making sure we have a Merry Christmas!" She said brushing her lips on his. She felt him slide his hands up her nightie and grab her butt. "Doesn't feel like you want me to stop!" She said smiling as she grinded on him.

"You're up to no good!"

"Just thought we could practice again."

"Awesome!" He responded kissing her. She sat up and took off her nightie and threw it and smiled as he sat up to kiss her. She loved the way his lips felt against her skin. And his huge hands were well needed as he palmed her breast and sucked on her nipple. Mercedes moaned as he continued to switch between the two. She softly moaned his name as he kissed her neck.

"Sam..." She said softly as she pushed him down lightly and reached under his pillow for a condom. "Put it on!" She said smiling as he quickly ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolled it on. She pushed him down and smiled. She was nervous about this position but she remembered watching an x rated video and figured she could try it. She slowly placed him inside of her and smiled as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. She started slowly as she tried to remember how it was done. Sam grabbed her hips and moved along with her. He reached up and grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed the nipple lightly. Mercedes bent her head back as she enjoyed the feeling he was giving her. He allowed his hands to run down her center.

"God you're so beautiful!" He said picking her up lightly and laying her down as she wrapped her legs around him. He started to pick up the pace and looking her right in the eye before kissing her passionately. This time the lovemaking was longer than the first time. Mercedes also felt a sensation that she didn't feel the first time either. It was so intense her legs began to shake and she couldn't hold the loud moan that escaped from her. Sam smiled and finally pulled out. "That... Was...freaking... awesome!"

Mercedes smiled as she replayed last night in her mind. She was dreading going back home because who knew when they'd get a chance to do that again.

"Airtight everybody!" Mercedes said bringing out the Turkey. "Dinner is ready!" She said smiling as everyone admired the food she prepared on the table. They all gathered and allowed Max to pray before digging in. "I'm so going to miss being here, Max!"

"I'm going to miss you guys as well." He said smiling. "Sam and I have worked out a plan that if you all come back out here then you can rent the beach house."

"Ohhhhhhhhh my God, Max, I swear you're the best!" Brit said.

"Max that would be so awesome!" Santana added.

"That is my Christmas gift to you all!" Max added. "Merry Christmas!" They all raised their cups and said: "Merry Christmas!


	22. Chapter 22

*****Hey sorry I've been M.I.A. it was my daughter's bday weekend and school just started blah blah blah... Anyway there's going to be a time jump here from Christmas to VDAY. This chapter is completely samcedes. Let me know what u think is going to happen after you read the chapter.*****

* * *

-February 14th-

Mercedes was still trying to get over California. It had been 2 months since they got back to Ohio and she was still reminiscing. So many great things happened in just those 2 weeks that they were there and she couldn't wait to move back permanently in the summer. After she decided on accepting the solo deal she went to meet up with the record company. Told her that come June they wanted her in the studios. She told them that she wanted to have Brittany as her choreographer and Santana as her stylist and they laughed at her. They told her she had to work with their crew for her first album and if things go good they'll revisit the idea later. The girls took the news better than she expected.

"I still think you should take the deal. We are still going to California with you. I'll apply for UCLA and Brit will attend whatever dance school out there!" Santana said with a smile.

"Exactly! We have your back Mercedes!"

"Thanks you guys!" Mercedes said hugging her friends. "Hey, one good thing though, I convinced them to allow you to sing a duet with me, Santana! And Brit you get to be in my first video!"

"See, now that's what's up!" Santana said as they hugged her again. All that happened right before new years. Now they were back in lame Ohio.

Mercedes smiled as she looked at all the balloons and decorations Sam had place on her locker. She opened one of the cards that he placed in her locker which was a singing Valentine's card. She smiled internally as she read his love note telling her how important she was to him. He finished it off with his favorite thing to say. "There's always an option, always a choice, and I will always choose you!"

"That boy is so romantic!" She said outloud as she pulled her books out and placed the card inside of her locker. Just then she felt arms go around her waist.

"What boy?"

"You... silly! I placed your gift in your locker!" Mercedes said giggling as she turned to kiss him. Other students were passing by them with their Valentine's balloons and cards, while some walked around empty handed and here she was with a locker full of gifts. "You spoil me!" She said gazing into his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No... please don't stop!"

"That's what she said!" Sam said smiling as he finally let her go. "So, dinner for two at breadstix?"

"Sure, what time?" Mercedes said placing her jacket in her locker and then looking over at him. "Are you driving or would you like me to drive?"

"I'll drive since I do have my own car now!" He said smiling. She knew how happy he was that he was able to purchase a car on his own with the checks from Max store. The car wasn't much but it was good enough.

"Right!" She said smiling back at him. "I'll be ready at 7 then!"

"Cool." He responded as he watched her check herself in her mirror. "So, Coach Beiste placed Matt back as starting quarterback, so I'm back on the bench." He stated sadly. Mercedes did hear that rumor but was waiting to hear it from Sam.

"Wow, how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know! I guess he needs it more than I do but I can't stand his guts so it's not a win win at all for me." Sam added with a frown.

"Yeah anyone else would be better deserving!"

"Anyway, let me go! By the way, I have something important that I want to tell you later." He said kissing her on the cheek before beginning to walk away.

"Wait, why can't you tell me now!" She shouted behind him.

"Because I have to go to my locker to see what you got me."he turned and walked backwards shouting back to her then turning back around towards his locker. Mercedes smiled as she watched him open his locker and then closed hers.

"Happy Valentine's day!" She heard Matt's voice say. She turned around rolling her eyes to face him as she clutched her books to her chest.

"What do you want Matt?"

"Just wishing you a happy Valentine's day, geez!" Matt said raising both his hands up. "I mean no harm!"

"Oh OK well thanks! Bye!"

"Dang it's like that now?"

"You made it like that!" Mercedes said walking away. Matt followed her and stopped her by holding her hand. Mercedes pulled her hand away but stopped. "I've got to go to my math class!"

"My bad, just we haven't talked since you know..." He paused. "Heard that you went to Cali for the break and got yourself a deal!"

"Yes, Sam and I went to Cali... and yes I got a deal!"she responded with a smirk. "They loved my Talent!"

"Look, Mercedes..." Matt said reaching for her hand again. "I was wrong about what I said and did but over the break I realized my wrong doings..."

"Good for you Matt!" She said pulling her hand away and walking again. He followed and stopped her again.

"You know I'm the quarterback again!"

"Yes I heard!"

"Well can a brother get a hug?" He said with his arms out. Mercedes looked at him and rolled her eyes. She wanted so much to kick him in his balls. "Just a hug...I promise no funny business!"

"Will you leave me alone then?" Mercedes asked.

"Promise!" He said making a cross over his heart. He smiled as she walked into his arms and hugged him. "You smell so freaking good!" He whispered in her ear.

"Ugh bye Matt!" She said pushing him as she turned the corner towards her classroom.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Mercedes hug Matt. He had just opened her gift which he loved and placed on the door of his locker. It was a picture of the two of them at the beach. He slammed his locker door shut as he walked up to Matt.

"The fuck is your problem?"Sam said pushing Matt into a locker. The bell rang but students stuck around to see of a fight would break out.

"Chill man... I ain't do nothing!" Matt stated with his hands up. "I was just congratulating her on that record deal she got!" He admitted. Sam didn't believe him and was ready to pound his face in which was something he'd been waiting to do since day one but principal Figgins was shouting for everyone to get to class so he let Matt go.

"Leave Mercedes alone!" Sam stated before shoving Matt and walking off to class.

Throughout the day Sam thought about seeing her hug him and couldn't help feeling jealous. He had just only told her about Matt bring the quarterback again and now she was hugging him. And then he thought again. "Mercedes would never do that to me!" He thought to himself. This still had him worried especially with the news he had to share with her at dinner. This could make things hard between them. He started having second thoughts and battled with his choice up until he picked her up for dinner.

"Hey babe!"she said as she got into the car and reached over to kiss him. He kissed her back but didn't say anything. He knew she'd notice his silence. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a lot on my mind." He replied as he drove. "You look beautiful this evening, as always." And he wasn't lying. The last time she looked this beautiful was on the award night.

"Thanks Sam, you look great too!"

"Thank you Mercedes!" He replied as they reached the restaurant. Everyone from school was there already. Santana and Brit waved at them. They waved and smiled back. Mike and Tina were busy making out in the corner. They reached their table which was secluded off to a corner and Sam pulled out her chair.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Mercedes asked just as the waiter left to get their drinks and bread sticks. Sam looked around and then back at Mercedes.

"I saw you hugging Matt!" Sam stated looking at her. Mercedes stared back with a confused look on her face.

"Are you seriously mad about that?" Mercedes asked. "It was just a hug Sam!"

"Mercedes, he's a jerk! Why would you hug him?"

"Look, I'm just over Matt! He asked for a hug and I gave it to him. Nothing special!" She responded. "Please don't ruin Valentine's day talking about Matt!"

"You ruined it hugging him!"

"Oh my God are we seriously doing this right now?"Mercedes asked placing her menu down and looking around to make sure no one heard them.

"How would you feel if you saw me hugging Bree?"

"Why would you hug Bree?" Mercedes asked as the waiter brought their drinks. "Thank you. I'm ready to order." Mercedes stated telling her order.

"I'll have the same!" Sam stated before drinking his drink. Once the waiter left he continued talking. "My point is you know Matt likes you..."

"Do you trust me?" Mercedes asked cutting him off. Sam paused as he thought about the question. He knew without a doubt that Mercedes would never cheat on him.

"I trust you...I don't trust him!"

"That's besides the point!" Mercedes replied before reaching for Sam's hands. "I love you, Sam! No one else!" Mercedes replied. Sam knew she meant it and felt bad.

"I'm sorry, you're right! It's just that after Beiste benched me and I got the call from Marvel..."Sam started but Mercedes cut him off.

"Why did Marvel call?"

"That was the important thing I needed to discuss with you!"

"Good news or bad news?"

"Depends on how you take it. I think it's great news."Sam stated as he began rambling. He was basically unsure of how to tell her.

"Sam, tell it to me straight!" Mercedes said cutting him off. The waiter placed their food in front of them and then left. "What did they say?"

"They said they want me to start in March!" Sam said finally looking down. "They say that I can finish school there and work there after school. They want to launch Mercedes Rule earlier than what we discussed." Sam finished and looked back up at Mercedes. She was quiet and didn't say a word. "If you don't want me to go, I won't go!"

"No, this is an opportunity of a lifetime I can't tell you not to go." Mercedes spoke finally looking down at her pasta. "I just never thought you'd leave me."

"I'm not leaving you. We can talk every day, text, I.m , Skype every night."Sam said reaching for her hand. "We will do this till you come in June."

"Long distant relationships never work, Sam!"

"We will make it work!" Sam said confidently. Mercedes was quiet and Sam wished she would tell him what she was thinking. "If you want I'll stay. If I ever have to chose, my choice will always be you, okay?"

"We'll give long distance a chance okay!"Mercedes finally said as they gazed at each other silently. "Just don't make me have to get on a plane and fight none of those L.A. hoes okay!" She said smiling at him. He smiled back at her before getting out of his seat and sliding next to her and kissing her.


	23. Chapter 23

*****Alright, quick update for you all. I don't own glee and it's characters. This chapter has a time jump to when Sam moves away. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. You all review so quick it's hilarious. Don't worry I'm not breaking up samcedes I'm not RIB. You have to remember that relationships aren't all fluff lol. There's some Tike and Brittana...Anyway, just keep reading I won't let you all down I want my babies together as well. Alright let me get back to work. Enjoy and review!*****

* * *

Sam arrived in Los Angeles California just yesterday and he was already walking down the halls of the school he'd graduate from in less than 4 months. It was definitely different compared to Lima and more crowded. He missed his friends and he also missed his girlfriend. He thought back to Saturday when Mercedes came over to help him pack. He saw her car pulling up the driveway as he ran downstairs to open the door for her.

"I have something to show you!" He said taking her hand immediately once she got to the door. Mercedes smiled and shook her head.

"What is it Sam?" She smiled as she followed him to her room.

"Wait!"

"Is Santana here?" Mercedes asked.

"No she's with Brittany at her house." Sam said as they reached his bedroom. "Close your eyes!" He instructed her. She looked at him and arched one eyebrow.

"Sam?"

"Just do it!" He said laughing as he opened the door. He watched her close her eyes and guided her inside. "Hold on to my hand!"

"Can I open em now?"

"One second... stand right here!" He said turning her slightly. "Now... open!" He stated as he watched her open her eyes slowly and smiling at her. "You remember I said one day I'd have your picture on my wall, right?"

"Sam Evans..." She said softly. "You're going to make me cry now!" She said looking at the full size poster of Mercedes Rule on his wall.

"Don't cry!" He said walking up to her and hugging her. "They sent this to me and I couldn't wait to show it to you!"

"Sam, I'm going to miss you so much!" She said frowning as they hugged. "This will be the hardest 4 months of my life!" She admitted as she tightened her grip on him.

"I'm going to miss you too! I wish you could just come with me." He said hugging her tight.

Sam felt choked up as he thought about it as he opened up his new locker. He pulled out the picture she gave him of them at the beach and placed it on the door. He smiled as he thought about how they joked around as they packed his bag. He was happy no one was home as well as they had the best going away sex ever. Although she cried throughout the whole thing she was still beautiful. He held her til it was time to for her to go. Watching her leave was the hardest thing he'd ever have to do and he made a promise to himself that he would make sure that his decision was worth all of this.

After school he had about thirty minutes to get over to Marvel and meet up with the crew that would make his dream come true. They gave him a run through of what his day would be like and what he was required to do. After the run through and all the meetings, and the traffic, Sam didn't get home till almost ten. He was seriously tired but he knew Mercedes was waiting on him to Skype her. It would be one in the morning her time so instead of showering first he called her quick as he ate. The call rang once before Mercedes answered which made him smile. She was waiting for him.

"Hey Mercedes, it's Sam!" He said smiling as her face took over his tablet. She had her hair tied up and she looked sleepy but still pretty and smiling.

"I know Sam!" She giggled. "How was your first day?"

"It went great! I'm just really sleepy and tired." He admitted as he placed a big spoonful in his mouth. "And hungry as you can see."

"What ya eatin there?"

"Lucky charms!"

"Oh okay!" She smiled looking at him. "Everyone misses you here already! Puck said thank you for the job hook up with Max!" Mercedes stated.

"Yeah I miss everyone too." He responded placing another spoonful in his mouth.

"So what's your schedule like between school and work?"Mercedes asked looking concerned. Sam placed another spoonful in his mouth and answered.

"Well I have to be up at the butt crack of dawn and get out of school by like 1 and then I have to rush over to Marvel and work til like 8." He admitted. "They have big plans for the character, I'm talking movies and books and more, Mercedes."

"I'm proud of you Sam!" Mercedes said smiling. "You look really tired though. Do you have time for yourself to do your homework?" Mercedes asked looking worried. Sam noticed and put the cereal away.

"I can handle it. I'll do everything and still make time for us okay?" Sam stated. Mercedes looked at him and then back down at her hands. "Mercedes?"

"Yes?" She said looking at him sadly.

"You know I love you right?" He asked. She looked down again and then back at him and smiled widely.

"Yes Sam! I love you too!" Mercedes replied. "Hey it's getting pretty late here anyway! I'm going to head off to bed."

"Yeah I got some homework to do then I'm off to bed too!"

"Goodnight Sam!"

"Goodnight Mercedes!" He said and she signed off. He stared at the screen and sighed loudly. He had to make sure he gave 100% too make all this he was doing worth it all.

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she looked at the picture of her and Sam hanging in her locker. She smiled as she remembered how cute he looked last night on Skype. She hated seeing him so tired but she also wanted to be supportive. She placed her books in her locker and closed it before heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

"So have you spoken to Sam?" Mike asked as Mercedes came and joined them at the table. She smiled and nodded.

"Yea we skyped last night! He says he misses you all!"

"I have to admit I do miss him." Santana said as she played in Brittany's hair. "I have no one to suck the lid off my pickle jars now!"

"Whatever Santana!" Mercedes said as everyone laughed.

"Have you all figured out what you're wearing for prom?" Tina asked looking at the girls. Mercedes frowned because she really didn't want to go without Sam.

"We're going shopping later just to see our options!"Brittany added before eating a french Fry. "I can't wait to see who wins prom King and Queen!"

"I don't even care who wins!" Mercedes interjected.

"I don't really get what the big deal is!" Mike said looking at the girls. Mercedes tuned them out as they began to convince Mike of why prom was important. Just then Matt came and sat next to her.

"Hey Mercedes!"

"Thought you were going to leave me alone?" Mercedes said not looking at him.

"I'm just saying hey!" He said smiling. "Word on the street says you're single! So I thought I'd ask you to the prom!"

"Well your word is wrong!"

"Mercedes is still with my brother!" Brittany added.

"Trouty mouth is just in California waiting on us to join him!"

"Hey ladies..." Matt said smiling at them. "I didn't notice you there! You ladies look good today!"

"Wish we could say the same!" Tina added. Everyone smiled at Tina and Matt looked over at Mike smiling.

"Sup Mike... and Mike's girlfriend who's name I don't know!" Matt said to him.

"I'm still with Sam and even if I wasn't I wouldn't date you ever again!"

"Well if you change your mind... let me know!"

"What happened to Bree?"

"Oh she's still my girlfriend but she knows her position."

"You're disgusting, Matt!" Santana said.

"Thanks I'll wear that badge with pride!"he said standing up. "See you around Mercedes!" As he turned and walked away.

"How did you ever date him?" Tina asked looking at Matt with disgust.

"He wasn't like that at first but I guess popularity got to his head and made him a jerk."

"He never gives up I see!" Mike said shaking his head.

"Yeah, well I'm not giving in." Mercedes said as she sipped her drink. "So have you girls heard back from any colleges yet?"

"No but I'm not worried. I'm getting into UCLA!" Santana stated winking at Mercedes. "Brit received her acceptance letter in the mail Saturday. So we're just waiting on mine."

"Yup, this is going to great!" Brittany said smiling. Mercedes knew she was happy that she was finally graduating from high school.

"What about you two, Mike?"

"I got my acceptance letter Saturday too. I'm going to be in New York and Tina got accepted to NYU which means we won't be far from each other." Mike said kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm so excited. Freshman year we have to live on campus but the next year we plan on getting a place together. Big step in our relationship!" Tina said beaming.

"Wow congratulations you guys!" Mercedes said happily.

"My parents don't know about this yet. They wouldn't approve so no one knows about that second part yet." Mike stated looking over at Tina as if she over spoke.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us!" Mercedes said laughing. She was happy that all her friends had their future planned but she suddenly felt saddened as she watched them cuddle and plan for prom. Deep down she really wanted to go to prom but if Sam wasn't there she didn't really want to go. She planned on telling him whenever they get a chance to chat again. Hopefully he can take a quick flight out to be her prom date.


	24. Chapter 24

*****New update. This is only in Sam's POV. I don't own glee or the characters. I don't own the song. Yall tell me what you think... Next chapter is in Mercedes POV the prom episode...*****

* * *

Sam ran into the Marvel comics building he was running late for the meeting all because he stopped to eat lunch at school. He knew he could manage both work and school if he'd managed*l his time a little better. He had to make sure he made time for his family and friends as well. When he woke up that morning he had missed a couple calls from his parents, Brit and Mercedes. He hated that he didn't call Mercedes last night. When he got home it was so late he wasn't sure she'd be up so he didn't call her. He did text her good morning but he didn't get a reply yet.

"Sorry I'm late! What did I miss?" He whispered pulling a seat next to his colleague Artie. He had became friends with Artie since he was the youngest person on the team.

"More talks of plans and zero execution!" Artie whispered back. "I'm just ready to do this thing. I'm really loving this character you made up. She's the definition of sexy!"

"Well thanks!" Sam said laughing. "That's my girlfriend!"

"She's my girlfriend too and she'll be every young man's girlfriend when we're done with this project." Artie said laughing. Sam shook his head before he spoke again.

"No I mean seriously I drew her based off of my real girlfriend back home!"

"Oh snap! Someone really looks like that?" Artie said out loud interrupting the meeting. Everyone turned to look at him as Artie tried to apologize. "My bad, continue!" He apologized as Sam pretended as if he was not a part of the interruption. The meeting continued with charts and charts of information. Sam felt a bit overwhelmed with all the information and tried to write down everything that pertained to him. Looking at the load in front of him he had a lot to do. How was he going to do this and squeeze in homework and family? Just then his phone rang with the voice of Mercedes singing interrupting the meeting again. Everyone turned and looked at Sam this time as he stood up.

"Excuse me, I have to take this!" He said as he stepped out and slid his finger over the word answer on his phone screen. "Hey Mercedes..."

"Sam, we've all been trying to call you since yesterday! You had us all worried!" Mercedes said cutting him off.

"I'm sorry! When I got home I fell asleep and woke up to the miss calls but I was running late so I had to rush..."

"Sam, you said you could handle this! Maybe you're taking on too much too soon..."

"Look, Mercedes I'm actually supposed to be in a meeting now! We can talk about this later tonight! I promise I will call everyone, okay?" Sam explained.

"Alright, you know I'm just worried right? I don't want to bother you or..."

"You're not bothering me! I love you but I really gotta get back. I will call you tonight okay?"

"Love you too!" Mercedes said before hanging up. Sam walked back into the meeting and sat down. He tried to pay attention to what was being said but his mind kept going back to Mercedes. Was he ready to do all of this? Can he do it? He believed he could and wished she believed he could handle it too.

* * *

The meeting was super long and they actually got to do some execution that day which Sam could see made Artie happy. Sam was happy as well but he really just wanted to go home and sleep. On his way home he decided to call his parents and tell them he was okay. They were already in bed so Sam just told them goodnight. He hated the time difference it confused him at times. He was mad at himself when he looked at the time. There's no way Mercedes was up at this. He entered the beach house and went straight to the shower. Then he went on Twitter to post that he misses his girlfriend only to find Mercedes posting a selfie.

"She's still up and didn't call me?" Sam thought as he started to call her phone. He was wondering why she didn't just call him. "Why are you still up?"

"Hi Sam!"

"I just saw your selfie!"

"I couldn't sleep!"

"Why didn't you just call me?"

"I didn't want to interrupt another meeting!" Mercedes said. He paused and sighed loudly. "Plus you said you'd call me tonight!"

"So if I didn't call you wouldn't have called me? That's messed up Mercedes! You know I'm going through a lot!" Sam stated.

"Yes and I'm trying to be supportive and understanding! I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Sit and wait or just..."

"I am trying to get a hang on things here. Once I get it all situated every thing will be okay, I promise!"

"Stop making promises you can't keep, Sam!"

"What?" He asked shocked that she said that. "Why can't you just believe in me?"

"Sam..."

"I can do this! I know I can!" He began to rant. "But I need you to believe I can too and not reminding that I'm overwhelmed, which I know!"

"I do believe in you, Sam! I'm just worried that's all!"

"I know but a little encouragement would help me more!" He stated as they fell quiet. He hated arguing with her and he could hear she hated it too. "Can I see your face for a minute before you go to bed?"

"I just took that selfie, Sam!" She said. He could feel her rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face. He just wanted to see it.

"Please! I won't keep you up late!"

"Alright, let me get my laptop out."

"Cool, I'll ring you in 3 minutes!" He said as they hung up the phone. He ran to get his tablet and propped it up and then grabbed his guitar. He calls her on Skype and waits for her face to grace the screen. He smiles when she sees him with his guitar and he begins to play. "There goes my baby... Oooh girl look at you... you don't know how good it feels to call you my girl... there goes my babyyyyyy... loving everything you do... Ooh girl look at you!" He sang as she blushed.

"Bet you ain't know that I be checking you out...When you be putting your heels on...I swear your body's so perfect baby...How you work it baby yea...I love the way that you be poking it out...girl...give me something to feel on...So please believe we gone be twerking it out...By the end of the night baby..." Sam sang.

"I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands...Around your waist and kiss your face...Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing...Not even for a minute...And I'll sit here long as it takes...To get you all alone...But as soon as you come walking my way...you gon hear me say..." He continued then Mercedes cut him off.

"There goes my baby..."

"Ooh girl look at you..." Sam sang.

"You don't know how good it feels to call you my boo... There goes my babyyyy... loving everything you do oooh boy look at you..." Mercedes sang. "I get the chills whenever I see your face...And you in the place boy...feel like I'm in a movie baby...I'm like oowee baby oh..."

"Like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist...can I get a taste girl..." Sam cut her off to sing as she blushed. "No need to keep this baby...I ain't ashamed of calling your name girl..."

"I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands...Around your waist and kiss your face...Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing...Not even for a minute...and I'll sit here long as it takes...To get you all alone...But as soon as you come walking my way...you gon hear me say..." Mercedes sang. They sang the hook together smiling at each other as Sam finished the last portion.

"And girl I feel like it's our first time...everytime we get together...Baby loving you feels better than...Everything, anything...put on my heart you don't need a ring...And I promise our time away won't change my love..."

"Sam..."

"Yes Mercedes..."Sam replied putting his guitar away. He loved that she sang with him even though he was sleepy it energized him.

"I loved that but we gotta get some sleep!" She said giggling. "Make sure you call me tomorrow there's something important I really want to discuss with you."

"Just tell me now!"

"We gotta go to bed so you're not late again! I love you!"

"Alright, love you too!" Sam said sadly as she logged out.

* * *

The next day Sam felt refreshed and ready to get things started. He breezed through school and school work. He went to work and began drawing the other characters for the series. He collaborated with the other members on the staff on creating the antagonist and the supporting cast for the series. He got home just in time to call his family and friends and then called Mercedes.

"Hey Mercedes it's Sam!" He said when she answered. He heard her chuckle as he introduced himself.

"Sam, I have caller ID and I know your voice!"

"Even when I talk like this!" He said doing a Bugs Bunny impression.

"I don't know anyone else that does impressions, so yes even when you talk like that!" She said laughing. "How was today?"

"It went well! We actually started production today!" He said smiling as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"You're always eating!"

"I'm a growing man, baby!" He said chewing loudly. "How are things at school?"

"There... Okay... I guess..." She replied. "Everyone is getting ready for prom. And it's a big deal I guess. Prom king and Queen stuff..." She started rambling.

"Oh! Okay!" Sam said not realizing he was missing her obvious need to go to prom. "Who's nominated?"

"Well Matt, Puck, Steve for king... usual highschool nominating the football team for king. And Queen is Bree, Santana, and..." She trailed off.

"And who else?"

"Me... but I'm not going!" She replied softly.

"You should go... it's your last prom!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"About prom?" He asked confused. "Are you trying to go with someone else? Did Matt ask you?"

"Well yes he asked me but I declined."she replied. "I wanted to go with you. It's on a Saturday and I thought maybe you could come." She stated. Sam fell quiet as he thought of what he'd have to do to just go back for a weekend and come back. He'd be even more tired.

"I'd love to come but I'm already overwhelmed Mercedes."he said sadly. "I can't come I'm sorry." She was quiet and didn't say a word. He knew she was still there because he heard the TV in the background. "Mercedes?"

"It's cool. No worries!" She said quickly. "I'll just go with the girls. You're right it's my last prom and I'm nominated. I might as well go and enjoy myself. Right?" She rambled.

"Don't be upset!"

"I'm not!" Mercedes replied too quick. He knew she was upset. "Look I gotta go to bed. It's getting late here."

"Ummm okay... I love you!"

"Yeah love you too!" She said before hanging up. He knew when she rambled it was to cover up that she was disappointed. He couldn't do a thing to fix it. Maybe she was right that he couldn't handle it all.

"Maybe I can send her a gift!" He thought to himself before falling asleep on the sofa.


	25. Chapter 25

*****This is the prom chapter! This is all in Mercedes POV. I don't own glee or the song Endlessly by the cab... After you read this go on YouTube and watched the video that was made for samcedes with this song. It's really the definition of their relationship. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And stay tuned in for the next update. Don't ask me when I do it on impulse anyway! Enjoy!*****

* * *

Mercedes parked her car as all the girls got out. They were picking up their dresses that they had fitted and had the whole day planned for getting their hair and nails done before prom that night. She wasn't as happy as they were because Sam wasn't going to be there but she tried to fake it. When she told Santana that Sam wasn't coming Santana immediately told everyone, so every one kept stopping her and apologizing. At first it was sweet but then it got annoying. It was like a constant reminder that she was going alone for prom. She was initially mad at Sam for choosing work over her but then she thought about it and realized what he's doing is way more important. How many girls can say their boyfriend created a character after them that was soon to be a nationally known character?

"We should get the dresses first and make sure they look good before we go get our hair and nails done." Mercedes said as they walked into the mall. They all walked into the store where their dresses were and began trying them on and showing each other.

"Mercedes, you look beautiful?" Tina said smiling from ear to ear.

"Awwwwww thanks Tina!"Mercedes said looking in the mirror. She really didn't care that she looked beautiful when Sam wasn't going to be there to see her in it.

"Yeah if Trouty mouth was here he'd definitely tear it right off of you!" Santana said as she laughed and nudged Brittany. Mercedes frowned as she looked in the mirror.

"I'm sorry my brother's not coming back home to take you to the prom!"

"I wish people would stop apologizing all the time for Sam!" Mercedes said snapping. "I'm a big girl I can handle going to prom alone!" She said grabbing the bottom of her dress and walking off to the fitting room. Behind the door she slumped down and tried to pull herself together. She heard a knock on the fitting room door.

"Can I come in?" She heard Santana say as she got up and opened the door for her. She got in and closed the door behind her. Mercedes turned around pointing to the zipper. "I know this is hard for you!" She said unzipping Mercedes dress. "I know I can be insensitive some times."

"It's not even that! I'm just tired of the sorrys!" Mercedes said pulling the dress off. "Sam and I talked about it and we decided it's best that he stays. We knew this would happen when he left so I don't know why everyone is so surprised!"

"Well for one, we know he's crazy about you and we just assumed he'd never miss it for the world! For two, it's freaking prom! He must not know how many want to take you to prom!"

"I'm not going with anyone else, Santana!" Mercedes said slipping her jeans on and fastening them. "Sam's the only guy for me period!"

"Yeah I get that! You're crazy about him too!" Santana said smiling as she watched Mercedes put her shirt on. "I couldn't see myself going with anyone else but Brittany either. Them darn Evanses and voodoo love juices!"

"Santana you're crazy!" Mercedes said laughing as they walked out the fitting room. "Alright girls we've got our dresses! Salon time!"

They paid for their dresses then walked over to the salon to get their hair and nails done. As Mercedes got her hair done she received text messages from both Sam and Matt. She ignored Matt's text that told her this was her last chance to take his offer before he tells Bree that he's taking her.

"Can you believe the nerve of Matt?"

"So, he's saying he'd take you to prom and leave his girlfriend at home?" Tina asked as she sat under the dryer with a magazine in hand. "What an ass! Why is Bree even with him?"

"She's his girlfriend remember Tina!" Brittany said as she rolled her eyes at Tina. Tina looked over at Brittany confused then looked at Santana. Santana was in her own world as she got her pedicure.

"Do you want me to slice him? You know I have razors all in my hair. Well not now but I will later. Just in case I need to cut a bitch!"

"No thanks Santana!" Mercedes replied laughing as she replied to Sam's text. He then sent her a selfie of him "sleeping" saying he was dreaming of her. She smiled and took a quick selfie of herself and the hairstylist doing her hair and sent it to him. He replied immediately "Look at my beautiful prom Queen!"

"Is that my brother you're texting?"

"Yeah, let me send him a picture of y'all!" Mercedes said pointing get cellphone at the girls as they made faces. "He's going to love this!" Mercedes said smiling as she sent the picture. Instead of texting back he called.

"Hey Mercedes..."

"Hey Sam! Did you get the last picture I sent you?"

"Yeah, I really hate that I'm not there! Tell them I think they look pretty already!"

"Hey bitches! Sam said y'all look hot and sexy!" Mercedes shouted to them. They all laughed and so did Sam.

"That's not what I said, Mercedes!"

"I know!"she replied with a smile. "What do you have planned today other than resting?" She asked with a smile on her face. She was really happy to hear from him even though he sounded tired.

"I have homework and then work stuff and housework. I need a house cleaner or something." He admitted. "You know I'm not the cleanest."

"Oh my gosh Sam, Max is going to kill you! Your mom and I aren't around to clean up so you gotta get it together babe!" Mercedes said chuckling.

"I know! Let me get started. Send me more pictures when you get a chance so I can feel like I'm there!"

"Alright bye!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Sam!" Mercedes replied then hung up. She suddenly felt sad again and Brittany notice and smiled at her causing Mercedes to smile back.

* * *

-Prom-

The gang arrived at the prom in a shared limo. Although they had dates they didn't sit in pairs to make sure Mercedes didn't look like the fifth wheel. Mercedes kept telling them to enjoy themselves that she would be alright so finally they took the dance floor by storm while she sat at the table. She danced at the table taking selfies and sending them to Sam. She hated that she didn't get a corsage as she looked at her wrist. She frowned and sent a text to Sam again. After not receiving any responses from him she started playing games on her phone.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes?" She replied but didn't look up as she continued to play on her phone. She was just about to beat her high score.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Hold that thought!" She said putting her finger up at him as she tried to beat her score. She knew it was pathetic that she was doing that at prom but it was better then just slumping over and crying over prom.

"Give me that phone!" He said taking her phone away and pausing it. "Sam would be upset to see you not having fun. You're too pretty to be a wall flower!"

"Puck, give me my phone back!"

"Dance with me first!" He said holding her phone away and extending his hand to her. She looked at it and then back at him then smiled.

"Alright!" She said taking his hand and following him to the dance floor. "Can I have my phone now?" She asked as they began slow dancing amongst the crowd.

"After this!" He replied and took a selfie of them then handed it to her. "Here you go!" He said as she took it and placed it in her bosom. "Isn't that phone lucky!"

"Don't be disgusting, Puck!" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it." Puck said smiling. "You look really pretty tonight!"

"Thanks! You look handsome all cleaned up and you shaved the Mohawk!" Mercedes said rubbing his head.

"Yeah!" He said laughing. "You know I always had a crush on you!"

"Yeah right Puck!"Mercedes said rolling her eyes. "You used to come to the house and hang with my brother all day and barely said a word to me!"

"Because your brother pretty much told every one on the team that you were off limits. When graduated we thought great we get a chance but Matt got to you during the summer and I just got with Santana." Puck confessed.

"I see!" Mercedes said looking over at Matt dancing with Bree. "I don't know what happened to Matt. He used to be sweet!"

"He's crazy about you, you know?" Puck stated. Mercedes looked at him with an arched eyebrow and Puck laughed. "He is! He talks about you all the time!"

"Well too bad, I'm with Sam now!" Mercedes replied with a smile. She was enjoying this talk with Puck. He usually only focused on sex whenever he spoke. This was a dissent side of him.

"What y'all have is true love. I couldn't be in Los Angeles with all those fine honies and not get some ass. The MILFs there love young hot tail." He said.

"There's the Puck I know!" Mercedes said laughing as the music changed to something up tempo. They danced most of the night together. Other times they all danced together as gang. Tina had to pull Brittany away from Mike a couple times. Santana was busy screaming "No me gusta!"

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for..."principal Figgins said as he got on stage. "Can the prom princes and princess come to the stage?" He asked as the groups made there way to the stage. Puck helped Mercedes up the stage to about tripping. "Alright, your senior prom king is..." He said ripping the envelop. "Matthew Rutherford!" He stated. As the crowd cheered.

"Yo my man, it's Matt!"

"My envelop says Matthew, Mr. Rutherford! I know how to reaaaaad!" Mr. Figgins said putting emphasis on read. Matt rolled his eyes as he stood still for his crown. "Now for the prom Queen." He said ripping the envelop. "It's Ms. Mercedes Jones!" He announced as every one cheered. Mercedes stood in shock and horror. She didn't want to win. She didn't even campaign for it at all. She looked over at Santana. "Come on Ms. Jones! We only rented the center till 12:30 and not a minute more!" Mr. Figgins said as Mercedes slowly stepped up to get crowned. She looked over at a smiling Matt and rolled her eyes. "Now for the first dance!" He announced.

"May we?" Matt asked with his hand out. She looked at it as if it was full of disease and looked back at Santana. Santana shrugged and mouthed "just do it!"

"I guess!" She replied taking his hand as they took the floor and began to dance. Matt smiled at her as they danced.

"You look beautiful tonight!"

"Thanks!"

"You should have came with me as you can see we're destined to be together even the school thinks so!" He said smiling.

"I'm with Sam, Matt!"

"I don't see Sam here! You're here and you're dancing with me!" Matt said with a smile. Mercedes thought about what he said and agreed.

"You're right!" She said stopping. "I shouldn't be here!" She stated stepping away from him and walking away. He grabbed her hand. "Let me go!" She said yanking her hand away. She ran towards the door.

"Hey every body!" She heard someone say but she kept rushing to the door. "I'm sure some of you remember me." She paused and turned. "I flew all the way here to sing for my Queen! This is for Mercedes Jones!" She heard Sam say. Someone cast a light on her as she took steps toward the stage where Sam began to play his guitar. Next to him was a smiling Puck also playing the guitar.

"There's a shop down the street, where they sell plastic rings, for a quarter a piece, I swear , I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you'll still wear it." He continued to sing as he watched her walk to him in shock. Everyone moved out of her as she walked back to him the front of the stage. "Yeah, the ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped. I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you..."

"...and there's no guarantee, that this will be easy...It's not a miracle ya need, believe me." He and Puck sang together.

"Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me." Sam sang as Mercedes blushed looking at everyone that was looking at her. "There's a house on the hill, with a view of the town, and I know how you adore it. So I'll work everyday, through the sun, and the rain, until I can afford it. Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy, cause they can only see, I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for youuuu!" Sam sang as he and Puck sang the hook again.

Mercedes couldn't believe her eyes as she watched him sing on the stage for her. She couldn't stop the tears of joy from falling from her eyes.

"There's a shop down the street, where they sell plastic rings, for a quarter a piece, I swear it."Sam said putting the guitar down. He began to step towards Mercedes. "Yeah, I know that it's cheap, not like gold in your dreams, but I hope that you'll still wear it." He said holding up a boxed corsage for her.

"Sam Evans, you are crazy!"

"Crazy about you! I told you that if I ever had to choose that my choice would always be you!" Sam replied as he placed the corsage on her wrist. "Can I have this dance, Ms. Jones?"

"Yes, you may..."Mercedes said with a smile until Matt came in between them and took her hand instead.

"I'm sorry this dance is only for students that go here!"

"Matt, let me go!" Mercedes said snatching her hand back. Sam pulled her aside and stepped up to Matt.

"Look dude just walk away before your other leg breaks!" Sam said stepping towards Matt.

"Oh so you admit to breaking my leg?" Matt stated not backing down. "You did all this just to steal my girlfriend!"

"I didn't steal your girlfriend and I didn't break your leg last time, but keep pushing me and it won't be an accident this time!"

"Sam, let's just leave! He's not worth it!" Mercedes said pulling him away. He began to walk away or so Mercedes thought till Matt spoke again.

"Fuck you and that girl!" Matt stated and before Mercedes knew what happened Sam turned and punched Matt right in the face. Matt fell to the ground grabbing his nose as Bree came running to his side.

"Now we can go!" Sam said taking Mercedes hand and walking out as they saw principal Figgins heading their way.


	26. Chapter 26

*****Alright so here's what happened after the punch. It gets kinda heated! This is short since it's only Sam's POV but next chapter will be longer. There will be a time jump as well. Hope you all enjoy this. If there are any errors I apologize. I write all of this via my phone and it auto corrects me all the time. I tried to proofread but sometimes I still miss the auto corrects. Anyway here's Sam and Mercedes running away from prom. I don't own glee or it's characters.*****

* * *

Sam and Mercedes ran to the car he rented. They got in and laughed so hard as he drove away. "That was crazy!" He said looking over at Mercedes who was still laughing.

"I feel like Bonnie and Clyde right now!" She said looking over at him then looking at her phone and texting. "Santana just texted me asking where were we going."

"My parents have no idea I'm here..." Sam replied looking over to Mercedes. "Let's get a room for the night!" He suggested. She smiled back at him and started texting again. He was so happy he decided to come as he looked over at Mercedes smiling looking beautiful in her prom dress with the prom Queen crown on her head was just sitting around the beach house cleaning when he received a text from Brittany.

-Brittany- I can't believe you're letting her go on her own to her senior prom.

-Sam- I feel real bad Brit, I wanted to be there.

-Brittany- you have a choice to make, she looks really sad. U can get ur rest another time.

Sam knew Brit was right and decided he needed to catch the first flight back to Ohio. He got dressed and caught a cab to the airport. He had to pay an arm and a leg out of his savings just to get a flight out to Ohio. He took this opportunity to text Puck and ask him to help. When he got off the plane he received a ton of messages from Mercedes. He felt bad that she was at prom just taking selfies of herself instead of dancing. So he texted Puck again to get him to dance with her at least til he got there. He felt like it was taking forever for him to reach her.

He pulled into the hotel and parked the car and looked over at Mercedes. She was still texting on her phone. The whole time she texted she was reading out loud everything she typed. He could tell she was excited.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She said putting her phone away and looking his way. Sam stepped out and ran to her side opening the door for her as she stepped out. She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tight. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long!" He said hugging her back. They walked into the hotel and got a room. "Are you sure you're not upset about missing the rest of prom?" Sam said sitting down on the bed. He watched her kick off her heels and walk towards him then sitting on his lap.

"I'm positive!" She replied stroking his face and kissing him. "You made my night! That song was beautiful by the way."

"Thanks! I always think of you when I hear it." He admitted.

"Sorry about the whole Matt thing..."

"I hurt my hand punching him!" Sam admitted showing Mercedes his knuckles. She looked at his swollen knuckles and rubbed it softly. "Ouch!"

"Awww want me to kiss it? Make it feel better?" She asked talking to him as if he was a baby. He laughed but nodded.

"Yes please!" He replied as she slowly brought his hand to her lips. She looked at him as she softly planted kisses on his knuckles. He was getting excited as she continued to kiss his knuckles.

"How's that feel?" She asked.

"Ummm... it is starting to feel better." He replied clearing his throat. "Can you kiss me right here 'cause I think my chin hurts too?" He asked pointing to his chin.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked looking at his chin. "Is it here?" She asked kissing his chin. He shook his head.

"No it's a bit higher... like... right... here!" He said taking her finger and placing it on his lips. She allowed her fingers to brush against his lips before inching closer to kiss him.

"You mean... right...here?" She said kissing him between words. He smiled as he kisses her back then pushes her lightly on the bed getting on top of her as they deepened the kiss. Mercedes pulled and tugged on his shirt. As he wrestled to take it off. They paused breathing hard then smiled and kissed again before stopping again to undress. "Help me unzip!" Mercedes stated turning to allow him access to her zipper. He kissed her on the neck as he pulled her zipper down.

"You look so hot in this dress!" He said as the dress fell. "You look even hotter with it off!" He said as she turned around. She smiled then pulled on his belt buckles.

"Let's see how hot you look!" She stated with a smirk. Sam threw his shirt in the corner and watched as Mercedes wasted now time making his pants dropped. She smiled looking up at him as his boxer fell exposing just how excited he was at that moment. "Oh boy!" She exclaimed. Sam bent down and pulled the box of condoms he had and placed it on the night stand. Mercedes took off her bra and panties and got in the bed. Sam followed her and pulled her to him as they started to kiss again.

"I've missed you so much!" He said as he placed kisses down her neck. She softly stated that she loved him as he continued to kiss and lick every inch of her. He knew how much she loved when he played with her nipples so he enjoyed them occasionally looking up to see her bite her bottom lip. He started to plant kisses going lower and lower. They had never done this before and this would be Sam's first time ever doing this. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do.

"Sam?"

"Shhhh." Sam shushed her and placed a finger on her lips. He looked up at her as she closed her eyes. He started kissing her thighs and pushing them apart. He wasn't sure if he was going to like this or not but from what he'd seen the men looked like they enjoyed it. He began mimicking what he'd seen, pausing to see her reaction. When he placed his tongue slightly inside, tasting her wetness he felt her hands push his head in deeper. He smiled internally and continued to do the same thing as she grabbed his hair. Something about hearing her moan loudly was turning him on and he couldn't help get excited when her thighs began to shake. She pushed him away almost violently and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam reached for the condoms smiling at how intense Mercedes was. He'd never seen this side of her. She pushed him down, grabbing the condom and placing it on him. He sat up and sucked on her lips as she guided him inside of her. She began to ride him and hungrily kissed all over his neck. The noises they were making was enough to have someone concerned.

"Yes... baby...oh yes!" Mercedes shouted. Sam turned her over till he was on top. She looked him in the eyes with happiness. "I love you so much, Sam!" He kissed her till he came. She held on to him as if she never wanted to let him go. He could feel both their hearts racing as they tried to regain composure. Sam got up and went to the bathroom grabbing a wash cloth, wetting it with warm water. He flushed away his condom then came back to a sleeping Mercedes. He smiled as he cleaned her off then sliding behind her and falling asleep with her in his arms. He was definitely happy he came back but he'd be sad leaving for L.A. in the morning.


	27. Chapter 27

*****I don't own glee or it's characters. This is in Mercedes POV*****

* * *

It had been weeks since that night and Mercedes was still walking on cloud nine. She was pretty much counting down the days till she would be back in Sam's arms again. She took her books out of her locker and then marked an X on the calendar. Just then she received a text from Sam telling her good morning. Things were better between them as he was managing his time better, so they found time to talk every night. She smiled and replied to his text.

"Mercedes, I need a tampon! I just used the last one I had in my locker this morning!" Santana said going straight into Mercedes locker.

"I think I'm out, Santana!"

"What do you mean out? You always restock since we get our cycle around the same time."Santana said frantically looking through her locker. "Why would you use them all when you know I always come to you for more."

"I figured you'd start getting your own." Mercedes said laughing then pausing. "Wait, I haven't got my period this month yet!" She exclaimed pulling out her cell phone to check her period tracker.

"Whoa! You're never late! I track my period off of you!" Santana said turning to look at Mercedes. "Don't tell me you're pregnant!"

"No way!" Mercedes said rolling her eyes but inside she was thinking the same thing and panicking. "Oh my God, based off this I'm like 6 days late!" Mercedes said whispering.

"What's going on?" Brit asked approaching the girls.

"Mercedes is pregnant!"

"Oh wow congratulations! Where's the stork?" Brit asked looking around. Mercedes and Santana both looked at her then shook their heads at her.

"I'm not pregnant!" Mercedes said putting her phone away and slamming her locker door closed. "At least I hope I'm not!" She said as they walked away.

"Did Trouty not use a condom?"

"We always use protection!"

"Look, if you want to check I have a pregnancy test available at the house. We can check if you are there!" Brit told the girls. Santana and Mercedes both stopped and looked at her in shock.

"Why do you have them?"

"My mom must have thought she was pregnant, I found them in her bathroom drawer!" Brit added. Mercedes and Santana looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's do it tomorrow just in case I'm just late!" Mercedes responded. Brit nodded then walked away to her class.

"Old man Evans still knocking them boots!" Santana added as she walked away as well laughing. Mercedes shook her head at her friends and entered the classroom. To say she was worried was an understatement.

* * *

That night Mercedes nervously waited for Sam's Skype call. She was afraid of how he'd respond. What if he freaked out and left her. What if he thought it wasn't his! All those thoughts ran through her mind just as she received the Skype call. She tried to wipe away her fearful expression but he caught it the minute she answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really!" She lied and placed a fake smile on her face. He smiled back and started talking about his day at work and eating at the same time.

"Anything happen at school?" He asked. She looked at him and then at her hands which were shaking nervously. She looked back up at him and just decided to spit it out.

"I missed a period!"

"Which period?"he asked still eating. "Hope it wasn't 3rd period, you know Ms. Washington doesn't play!" Sam said laughing. Mercedes shook her head.

"No not that period!"

"Which period then?"he asked looking at her and taking a sip of his drink.

"I mean, I missed my period... period!" Mercedes stated. Sam spit out his drink in shock.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I didn't even realize it til Santana came and reminded me. I'm usually never late, Sam!" Mercedes said sadly. She looked at him trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

"So you think you're..."

"I don't know till I take the test! Brit says your mom has some so we'll be going over there tomorrow to do it!" Mercedes responded.

"Mercedes, we can't have a baby right now!"

"I know! It's not like I planned it!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Sam!" She replied. She almost broke down. He was right about them not being ready. They were too young and had so much plans for the future. Having a baby will definitely change their plans. They both sat in silence looking at each other.

"We're not ready Mercedes! We don't even have any baby stuff yet! We'll need to baby proof the beach house. Hire a baby sitter and make one of these rooms a nursery!"

"Sam!"

"Maybe a nanny too!"Sam started listing items. "What if baby Samaya doesn't like me? What if she cries every time I go near her?"

"Baby who?"Mercedes asked looking at Sam confused. He paused almost as if he forgot Mercedes was on Skype with him that moment.

"Oh, that's the name I thought of for our daughter!"

"Sam..."

"Yeah, I've already seen what she'd look like. She'd have a little bit of both of us. Curly brown hair, your almond shape eyes with a touch of my green eyes. I don't know who's lips she'd have but we both have pretty nice ones."

"Sam, it might be a boy! I'm thinking Joseph or Jacob, maybe both even!"

"You can name the boys! I have a name for all the girls already! All daddy's girls!" Sam stated with a smile.

"Wait, hold up! How many babies are we talking about here?"

"I was thinking 3 of each to be fair!"

"Fair to who exactly?" Mercedes asked. "You know that's my vagina that they'll be coming out of right?"

"Okay then 4 in total, Samaya needs a playmate!"

"We'll get her a dog or a doll, Sam!" Mercedes said laughing. Sam paused and laughed as well then they both paused and just looked at each other. "Listen to us! I'm not even sure I'm pregnant!" They fell silent again just staring at each other.

"If you are we will be okay! We'll handle it as a family!" Sam stated. Mercedes smiled. Why was she nervous when she had the best boyfriend in the world. "It won't be easy but we will be okay." Mercedes looked at him and smiled before rolling over to lay on her stomach. "Hey, no laying on your belly you're going to squish the baby!" Sam shouted.

"Oh my God! Shhhhh! You want my parents to hear you?" Mercedes said turning his volume down. "Plus, if I am the baby is too small now to even feel it!" She replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh sorry! So when are you going to know..."

"Well if I don't start tomorrow I'll take the test after school!"

"You'll call me immediately to let me know right? I don't care what time it is, call me!"

"Yes Sam! Don't tell anyone else till after I go see a doctor!" Mercedes said taking a scarf to tie her hair up. "It's getting late here so I'm going to get ready for bed!"

"Alright babe, love you!"

"Love you too!"

"Can I kiss Samaya good night?"

"Bye Sam!" Mercedes said laughing as they hung up.

* * *

The next day Mercedes couldn't wait to get to Brit's house. As they searched for the pregnancy test they spoke about everything other than what would happen of she was pregnant. They were all nervous about what this could mean for every body.

"I found it!" Santana said holding up a box with two test inside. They ran to the bathroom to read the instructions on the package. "It said pee in the cup or on a stick! Just ewww!"

"I'll just pee on it!"

"Let me open it!" Brit grabbed one and pulled it apart breaking it. "Oh shit sorry!"

"Brit! Now were only have one test!" Mercedes stated taking the extra out of the box. "I'll open it myself in the bathroom." She said rolling her eyes and walking in the bathroom as the girls tried to follow her in. "Ummm excuse me, alone!"

"Oh okay, now you wanna be alone!" Santana said crossing her arms. "Sorry when I'm nervous I get bitchy!"

"You must be a nervous wreck all the time!" Mercedes said closing the door. She took the test out slowly making sure it wasn't broken. Pulled her panties down and began to pee on the stick. Once she was done she put the cap back on and wiped with toilet tissue. "Alright now we wait!" Mercedes said coming out to wash her hands.

"How long before the stork comes and drops Samaya off?" Brit asked.

"Stork?" Mercedes asked looking at her. "Did you talk to Sam?" Mercedes noticed she said Samaya.

"Yeah he sounded pretty excited."

"You're baby is going to have huge lips!"

"Shut up Santana!" Mercedes said. "Soon as the timer goes off, we can look!"

"This is crazy! I'm going to be an auntie!" Brit said clapping. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she paced back and forth. The girls sat and watched the timer till it dinged.

"Here goes nothing!" Mercedes said picking it up.

"Well what does it say?"Santana asked crossing her arms

"Am I an aunt?"

"It says..."

*****TO BE CONTINUED****

*****Alright y'all! If you noticed I wrote this at the bottom lol don't hate me too much. Please stay tuned to the next chapter because it will be the ending of CHANGE OF HEART. I will be starting my new children's book and need to focus on that complete. I already know how this will end and will be updating it either tonight or tomorrow. You all should enjoy the ending. I promise!*****


	28. Chapter 28

****OMG this chapter is long! I really hope you all enjoy the ending! I really took my time with it. I'm not going to give any spoilers. This is the final chapter though and I wanna thank every one that stuck around for the journey. Leave a review if you want. Someone asked for a sequel but I'm taking a fanfic break to focus on this children's book so I can't right now. Again thanks for reading!*****

* * *

Sam held Mercedes hand as they entered the room where they were both being interviewed for Entertainment Weekly. She looks over at him lovingly, even after ten years of together he was still the perfect gentleman. They've both had such amazing careers and life together and still love each other tremendously. Mercedes and Sam both smiled at the interviewer as they sat.

"Mercedes you look lovely as always!" She said smiling at her.

"Thank you... you do too, Rachel! I'm loving that skirt!" Mercedes said complimenting the petite woman.

"Why thank you Mercedes!" Rachel said smoothing out her skirt. "Sam, you're looking handsome!" She said turning her attention to him.

"Thanks Rachel! I'm just trying to look good with my wife here." Sam said smiling. "To make it easy she picks out what I wear, which I love 'cause then I can play video games while she does that!" Sam added as they all laughed.

"Sam, she didn't need to know that!" Mercedes said playfully swatting him.

"That's the cutest!" Rachel said smiling at them. " I have to be honest, I've been eyeing you two for years. You are by far the best couple in Hollywood right now. Especially in this industry marriage doesn't last long and you two married young. How do you do it and still manage to look so in love!"

"Well..." They both started in unison then looked at each other and laughed. "You go ahead..." They said together again then laughed. "Okay I'll go then..."they said again.

"Look at that! How many couples you know that still do that after being together how long?"

"Ten years!" They responded together then smiled holding each others hands.

"You're relationship is one that most aspire to have. You all are rarely in the tabloids. Rarely have pictures of infidelity floating around. Just no drama that's hard in this industry!" Rachel added. Mercedes and Sam looked at each other and smiled. She nodded acknowledging that he would respond for them.

"Well we love each other deeply! We were friends first before we were lovers and it also helps that every one in our immediate family are in loving relationships. Our parents are still together. So we have that to draw from." Sam said smiling over at Mercedes.

"Don't get us wrong we have disagreements and issues as well we are human!" Mercedes added laughing. "But we always figure it out within our homes. Not many can do that so we can't compare what we have to those who have been in the tabloids!"

"You two have issues? I don't believe it! I mean you have the cutest family. How many kids do you have now?" Rachel asked.

"Well we have 3 right now!"

"The twins and my daughter!" Mercedes added. "If it was up to him we'd be on baby number 17 right now!"

"17?"

"She's exaggerating! I wanted 6 but after negotiation we've decided the three is good enough!" Sam said laughing. Rachel smiled.

"You both got married straight out of high school right?"

"Oh no... he kinda proposed via webcam but I told him to hold that thought until after I moved in that summer to the beach house." Mercedes smiled at Sam as she remembered that night.

* * *

Mercedes kept looking at the pregnancy test wondering if the results would change. She was waiting for Sam to call on Skype. She wasn't sure how he'd take the results after how he was the other night he could take it any way. She glanced at the results again. Still the same. She had text him to call her earlier, even though he told her to just call him. She wanted to see his face. She smiled as her Skype began to ring.

"So am I going to be a dad?" He said immediately as she answered. She shook her head with amazement and glanced at the results again.

"I don't get a hello, I love you, how's your day been boo?"

"I'm sorry!" He said smiling. "Hello. I love you... how's your day been... Boo?"Sam repeated. She laughed at him and glanced again at the results. "Why do you keep looking over? Is someone in your room?"

"No it's just us, trust me!"

"Okay, so tell me! I really need to know because I went to Babies R us today and got Samaya this cute little dress!" Sam said holding up a pretty pink dress.

"Sam!"

"I couldn't help it I went in there just to ask questions and it's crazy they hire a bunch of people in there who don't even have kids. So I ended up walking around scanning stuff for the baby shower..."

"Sam I'm not pregnant!" Mercedes said cutting him off. Sam paused placing the dress down and looked away briefly then back at Mercedes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I took the test it said not pregnant!"

"Well did your period start?" He asked awkwardly. "I read online that some of these test give false positives and negatives!" He added.

"No it hasn't started yet but I felt some cramps earlier so I think I'm just late due to stress. I made a doctor appointment to confirm anyway." Mercedes looked up at him and could see that he was really hoping she was pregnant. "I'm sorry Sam, it's for the best anyway, we're not ready for a baby. We're still trying to figure out ourselves and how we are as a couple and adults. We'll be working long hours. It wouldn't be good to have a baby right now!"

"I know, I just started thinking about us as a family and holding Samaya..."Sam paused looking down at the dress he bought for the baby.

"I promise one day we'll have everything you want and more!" Mercedes added. "For now, I just think a baby would be nice after we're married a couple years." Mercedes said smiling at him. He still hadn't looked up. She could tell he was disappointed with the results, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Brittany was sad as well and cried when she saw she wasn't going to be an auntie.

"Let's get married!"

"What?"

"Let's get married! We love each other right?" Sam asked not waiting for a response. "I'm never leaving you and you're never leaving me... why not?"

"Because we are barely out of high school!"

"Just about three weeks left before we graduate, Mercedes!" Sam said. "I don't see myself being with anyone else but you, Mercedes!" Sam added. Mercedes smiled at him any girl would have jumped at this opportunity but she knew she had to be the logical one in the relationship.

"Then why rush into it! Only fools rush in!" Mercedes said. He frowned but then smiles at her clever word play from a movie they've watched together before. "Hold on to that proposal, next time you ask I'll say yes!"

"Alright!"

* * *

"So he proposed the night you got your Grammy nomination?" Rachel asked as she listened to the story of how they got engaged. Mercedes pregnancy scare was something no one else knew about other than Brittany and Santana. They moved into the beach house and worked hard towards their dreams as a team.

"Yes and I had promise him that the next time he asked I'd say yes!"

"That was the best day ever and we got married a few weeks later!"

"Just a few weeks?"

"Yes girl, Sam knowing I'd say yes had already began planning the wedding. He sent out invites and all. All I had to do was show up pretty!" Mercedes said laughing.

"And she came out looking beautiful!" Sam said kissing her hand. Rachel smiled as if she died and went to romance heaven. "I was ready for my wife!"

"Amazing story!" Rachel said as she pulled out a notepad. "Now not only is Mercedes a successful musician now you can add actress to your long resume! I just saw the premier of your movie, Sam! How does it feel to have your movie come and for your wife to play the lead character. Tell me about it!"

"Well the movie, Mercedes Rule, is based off the cartoon I created and the millions of books sold and directed by the great Artie Abrams!"

"Isn't he fantastic?"

"Yes, working with him was great! That's like Sam's best friend since he started working for Marvel!" Mercedes stated. "His wife Kitty and I have play dates all the time. Her son Ryder is adorable!"

"Yes I saw the pictures!"

"Artie is my best friend and he helped me bring my dream of taking this character to another level. It's great working with your best friend but it was really cool seeing Mercedes play the character! She really got into the role." Sam boasted.

"How did you train for the movie? From what I understand you had just given birth to the twins, right? How did you get back in shape so quick?" Rachel asked. "And you kept the curves while you lost weight!"

"See the thing is I didn't lose weight I just toned up so my curves stayed. I wanted to stay true to the character and not get all skinny!"

"The character I made was based off of Mercedes and no one has curves like Mercedes!" Sam said admiring his wife. "So we worked out together after she had the babies."

"He's a tough trainer!"

"I can tell!" Rachel said pulling out a magazine. "Look who's on the cover of GQ!" Showing a picture of Sam with no shirt on wet as if he'd just gone surfing. "How'd you get GQ to let you pose like this? I didn't know you modeled till I saw this!"

"Oh my gosh! That was something I did when we first moved to California and work was slow and Mercedes was on tour I needed something to keep me busy so I did a couple shoots and commercials!" Sam said shaking his as if he was embarrassed.

"Remember when we joked about you being on the cover in highschool?"Mercedes asked smiling. "When he told me he got the cover I was so proud of him."

"Yeah I'd rather stay on the production side of things now!"

"So no more modeling or acting?"

"For now... I'd only do a cover if my wife is next to me. I don't want to do that alone." He said shaking his head. "It was a good experience though."

"Now you also worked with a couple other of your long term friends. From the list, choreographer Mike Chang and also Santana Lopez played your best friend and side kick. How was that working with them."Rachel asked.

"Mike's one of my best friends so when Artie and I began production I knew I had to get him to work on the project. Plus Mercedes and him are close as well so I knew they'd work great together." Sam said looking over at Mercedes nodding.

"Yeah Mike is great! Known him since high school, he was our class valedictorian, you know!" Mercedes added smiling. "But he helped me look as if I really knew karate in the movie!"Mercedes said smiling.

"How was working with Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Well speaking of Satan!" Sam said just as Santana walked in with Brittany in tow. They also had all the kids with them. Mercedes shook her head. She just knew Santana wasn't going to follow what she suggested. She told Santana to leave the kids with Brittany and come to the interview.

"Can it Trouty!" Santana said. "Sorry Mercedes but Brittany really wanted to come and the kids were giving her hell I couldn't just leave her."

"Hey it's fine! It works perfect then I can see the babies!" Rachel said smiling. "So a lil intro please?"

"Well you know me... I'm Santana Lopez and this is my wife Brittany Evans Lopez, his sister!"

"Yes Brittany, I understand you just had a baby as well! Is this her?" Rachel said looking into the stroller where two babies slept.

"Yes, this is our daughter, Sara, but we call her Sugar 'cause she's so sweet!" Brittany said smiling. "She's turning one next month!"

"We did the sperm donor thing! I didn't really want kids but after seeing her I fell in love quick!" Santana added. Mercedes and Sam came over as their sons ran up to them.

"Do you know how long it took for me to realize there are no storks involved in having babies?" Brittany whispered to Rachel. Rachel looked around confused.

"Yes, I love me some Sugar, ain't she the cutest?" Mercedes said picking up her son. "Her and our daughter Samaya are like twins. They never want to be apart."

"These are our twins, Joe and Jake." Sam said picking up Jake. "She decided to name them Joseph and Jacob after her favorite Bible stories!"

"This family is too adorable!" Rachel said. "When they are all awake we have to do a family photo shoot!" She said happily. "Let's finish this interview."

"Yes, I heard you were asking about me!" Santana said as they sat down. Brittany took the kids to a corner and sat with them as they watched.

"Yes, how was working on the set?"

"It was great! It wasn't my first time working with Mercedes. If you remember we did a duet on her album and we also did a group number, Brittany and I."

"Yes and I loved that song! Who came up with 3 shades?"

"Well that's a long story and I'm sure if you look on YouTube you will find more 3 shades video. We were first known as Troubletones but later it was changed and was called that but it was short lived!" Mercedes said laughing.

"It was fun to do but once I began acting I realized that this is my passion! Mercedes can sing that's her passion, Sam can draw really good, thanks for making my character look as bad ass as I do!"

"No problem!" Sam said smiling tight lipped.

"Brittany is an amazing dancer! They all knew this straight out of high school but it took me to graduate and get a degree just to notice I was born to act!" Santana finished off.

"You're an amazing actress I loved when you played Gloria Estefan in her biopic! That was definitely my favorite movie of yours. You captured her essence!"

"I just feel like she'd play my mother in some alternate universe! My mom grew up on her anyway and died when I told her I got the role!" Santana said laughing.

"That's hilarious!" Rachel said as she laughed. "You all are so great with each other and since your school has produced so many stars. I decided to look up if there were any other celebrities."

"Well my boy Puck plays for the Raiders! He just got married to this girl he met named Quinn!" Sam added.

"Oh my God wasn't she beautiful?"Mercedes asked looking over at Santana with a smile. Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her legs flipping her hair.

"She was alright. I guess she had that beauty look thing going for her!" Santana said. "I'm happy for them though. Puck looked happy!"

"Well I found someone else and they recently took to Twitter to state something and I want to read it for you."Rachel said smiling as she scrolled on her tablet. "It says here from the official Matt Rutherford Twitter page, The Eagles quarterback, after someone asked when is he getting married..."Rachel looked up and saw Sam and Mercedes roll their eyes. "He replied quote I won't marry till I get the girl that got away in high school, you know who you are... end quote." Rachel finished then looked up.

"Oh my God he's so lame! Didn't he have a baby with Bree and wasn't he going through it with some chick claiming she was his side chick?" Santana began rambling.

"Didn't you date him in high school?"

"Yeah it was brief! We weren't in love or nothing so I don't know why he's stuck on me like that! It's been years!"

"She didn't get away either. They broke up!" Sam added. Mercedes looked over and held his hand as she can see Matt still got under his skin.

"Anyway, we wish him the best in his life! I'm happy in mine!" Mercedes smiled kissing Sam. He seemed to calm down. "I'm excited about the release of by new music video for the movie soundtrack." Mercedes said changing the subject.

"Yes, so Sam and you are singing a duet in the song. I never knew he could sing! Is there anything you all can't do?" Rachel asked as they all laughed. "The song is called Change of heart but you two have never changed your heart. How'd you find inspiration to write this song?"

"Well it's because of something Sam has always said to me and it stuck! The song is about two people growing and changing with life, but always sticking together through it all."

"In the end, everyone has a choice, an option, no matter what goes down you gotta make a choice." Sam said looking at Mercedes and smiling. "And after it all if any one asked me to choose, I'd always choose her. When it comes to that I'd never have a change of heart!"


End file.
